acercate a tus amigos pero mas a tus enemigos
by ilovetwilightboys
Summary: Edward y Bella ya estan casados y Bella es vampiro pero diez años después vuelve Jacob y Edward lo mira con otros ojos que pasara? Slash Ultimo capitulo up!
1. Chapter 1

Edward no a visto a Jacob desde hace 10 años y cuando lo ve empieza a sentir cosas por Jacob en la historia no existe Renesmee, y Bella ya es un vampiro

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

Advertencia amor entre Jacob y Edward slash


	2. Hare lo que tu quieras

Descargo de responsabilidad:los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer

Disfruten!!!Los pensamientos estan entre comillas y en otros estilo de letra

Me llamo Edward Cullen y llevo toda una vida junto a mi esposa Bella ya no puedo imaginarme que seria de mi sin ella, le debo mi vida y le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho , mi dulce Bella ha renunciado a tantas cosas por mi (ya se ha convertido pero no existe Renesmee)entre ellas a su mejor amigo Jacob Black ese lobo al que no soporto y que ya puedo oler acercándose a nuestra casa después de 10 años.

Hoy en el cumpleaños de Bella el perro decidió volver, Jacob tiene un novia bueno en realidad a tenido muchas en este tiempo , pero aun no ha imprimado ha estado viajando por todo el mundo estos últimos 10 años.

Y estoy seguro que será eternamente joven o como el dice "solo hasta que imprime Bells te juro que luego envejeceré" ( la imprimación se explica en la saga es algo así como encontrar a tu alma gemela)pero todos sabemos que si no lo ha hecho hasta ahora tendrá muy pocas posibilidades de que eso ocurra .La novia del chucho es una chica francesa llevan juntos 5 meses y se llama Monique es la primera que vemos y toda la familia la estudia centímetro a centímetro detrás de ella se acerca Seth el que por cierto tampoco ha imprimado así que decidió acompañar a Jacob en sus viajes. Mientras noto el olor de Jacob mas cerca toda la familia esta en espera por verle y en cuanto aparece Bella se tira a sus brazos **"Esta mas hermoso que la ultima vez que lo vi**. "este ultimo pensamiento se filtro por mi cabeza pero no se de quien es(Edward lee los pensamientos de todos, incluso de Bella ), En verdad el lobito ha cambiado ha crecido se ha desarrollado y en sus ojos puedes ver un poco de madurez mezclada con rasgos de inocencia .Me pregunto si será mas fuerte que yo. Todos entramos en la casa Bella se abraza a Jacob en la puerta y yo me quedo detrás de ellos esperando que hagan algún movimiento. Bella se da cuenta y parece algo incomoda por la situación, en cambio el chucho se gira me guiña un ojo y da una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Alice se acerca a Monique y empieza a hablarle de moda.

Carlisle se marcha con la escusa de tener que ir al hospital pero rebuscando en sus pensamientos se que es mentira, esbozo una sonrisa mientras miro a la puerta por la que ha salido mi padre, intentando parecer lo mas humano posible.

Intento pasar algo de tiempo dentro de casa pero después de media hora de escuchar ¿Qué, tal Jacob? O ¿cuanto has cambiado no? la situación se hace insoportable.

Decido dar un paseo por el bosque cuando un pensamiento invade mi privacidad**"¿Dónde esta Jacob?"**No lose Alice respondo sabiendo que mi hermana lo ha oído.

Decido bloquear los pensamientos de los demás yo también necesito tiempo para mi.

Llego al claro donde alguna vez lleve a Bella.

Casi sin darme cuenta estoy en posición de alerta ante la presencia de un animal, que esta sentando mirando al cielo, es de un color marrón o marrón rojizo mas bien y es mucho mas grande que un animal normal.

El animal se percata de mi presencia y huye detrás de un árbol, mientras yo reprimo el deseo de seguirlo.

Tres minutos depuse aparece Jacob entre los árboles, me quede sorprendido ya que la ultima vez que lo vi como lobo era mucho mas pequeño.

Cullen despierta**"espero que no se haya muerto, espera el ya esta muerto"**.

Si, chucho ya estoy muerto.

Eh, no te metas en mis pensamientos sanguijuela.**"Maldito Cullen"**

Ha pasado tanto tiempo y aun no me llamas Edward, Jacob.

Bueno a mi no me gusta que me llames Jacob así que creí que a ti no te gustaría que te llame Edward.

Sonreí ante esto, la verdad es que deseo oír mi nombre salir de sus labios.

Esta bien, entonces si tu me llamas Cullen yo te llamare Black ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Le dije acercándome a el podía notarlo cada vez mas nervioso. Asintió con la cabeza.

Are lo que tu me pidas. Le dije mientras estaba a 15 centímetros de su cara.

Algún día me rogaras que diga tu nombre. Le susurre al oído y viendo como se tensaba salí corriendo de allí dejando a Jacob solo y confuso


	3. Que ocurrio esta mañana

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

JACOB POV

No sabía como reaccionar ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Así que me quede allí de pie en medio del claro mirando alrededor como un estúpido.

Casi diez minutos después había llegado a la conclusión de que el Cullen había echo eso para ponerme nervioso y vaya si lo había conseguido. Sin darme cuenta estaba en la puerta de los Cullen.

Jacob donde te habías metido, Edward fue a buscarte pero no te encontró. Dijo Bella con un tinte de reproche en su voz.

! Que Edward fue a buscarme! pero si me dejo solo en medio de un claro pense .Edward me sonrío con un poco de malicia.

Pero Bella, si yo solo quería dar un paseo. Le dije poniendo ojitos de cachorro.

Eso no te va a servir de nada chucho. Dijo Rosalie pasando por mi lado en dirección a la cocina.

Esta bien ahora todos a comer. Esme dijo desde la cocina

Hasta ahora no había pensado en Monique pobrecita la he dejado sola en una casa llena de vampiros. Veo a Monique acercarse de la mano de Seth eso no es raro, desde hace un tiempo Seth y Monique han estado muy unidos y la verdad es que no me molesta no es que mi novia no me guste pero tampoco la amo.

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa Monique, Seth y yo comíamos mientras los demás charlaban entre ellos.

En un intento de comer el filete que nos había cocinado Esme me mordí la lengua.

Mierda.

¿Qué pasa Jacob? Pregunta Bella preocupada

Nada solo me he mordido, no pasa nada Bella. Dije alejándome en dirección al baño.

Si fuera un humano normal tendría miedo de sangrar en casa de unos vampiros, pero yo era un licántropo y a los vampiros no le resulta agradable la sangre de los de nuestra especie.

En eso te doy la razón, Black. Dijo Edward desde la puerta mirándome directamente.

¿Qué haces aquí Cullen?

Como si no lo supieras. Dijo y se detuvo. Bella me ha dicho que suba a ver si todo iba bien.

Pues ya sabes que estoy bien así que ahora vete.

Sonrío y se acerco a mí. Tu sangre no atrae a los vampiros así que por que siento tu miedo Black.

No me había dado cuenta pero estaba un poco nervioso al estar con Ed digo el Cullen solos en una habitación, lo de esta mañana aun estaba presente en mi cabeza y no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

¿Qué ocurrió esta mañana chucho? dijo Edward poniendo cara de confusión.

No te hagas el tonto Cullen .Dije dispuesto a marcharme no contaba con que Edward me coja del brazo.

Dime que ocurrió esta mañana chucho.

Déjame en paz.

Esta bien, si es lo que quieres ya te dije que haría todo lo que tu quisieras pero ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Sonrío mostrándome sus dientes perfectos y me soltó.


	4. por que me comporto asi

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER

DIRFRUTEN, LA HISTORIA ES DEPSUES DE 90 AÑOS DE AMANACER Y ACABAN DE VOLVER A FORKS

* * *

Edward pov

Jacob salio del baño y yo me quede allí sin saber muy bien por que me estaba pasando esto, claro que recordaba todo lo que había pasado esta mañana pero no sabia por que lo había hecho.

Cuando baje a la cocina Jacob su novia y Seth estaban despidiéndose.

Adiós, Jacob ¿vendrás mañana?.Dijo Alice con un tono de esperanza en que Jacob vuelva mañana.

Si, seguro . Dijo Jacob mirándome, no pude evitar sonreír y guiñarle un ojo luego subí a mi habitación, necesitaba pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

Por mas que lo intentaba no encontraba una explicación a como me comporto cuando Jacob esta cerca de mí.

No es que no sienta amor hacia Bella, es mas Bella es la única que me puede hacer sentir de una manera especial, pero con Jacob es diferente simplemente deseo poder acercarme a el.

Decido que no es el mejor momento para pensar así que me acerco al reproductor de música y pongo algo que me pueda relajar, me siento sobre la cama que Bella y yo colocamos por simple comodidad y miro por la ventana.

Oigo a alguien acercarse por el pasillo.

Edward, ¿estas bien? Pregunta mi mujer asomando su cabeza por la puerta medio abierta.

Si, cariño solo necesitaba pensar

Un día largo – dice Bella acercándose a la cama – ya se que te molesta que Jacob este aquí.

Si – le digo aunque en realidad desearía que el estuviera aquí en este mismo instante.

Bella se tumba sobre la cama y estira un brazo para hacerme saber que quiere que este con ella tumbado en la cama. Sonrío a mi esposa y me coloco a su lado ella pone su cabeza sobre un lado de mi pecho y suspira.

En que pensabas – pregunta mientras juega con mi camiseta.

Ya sabes la llegada del chucho y todo eso

Bella hace una mueca.

Pero en que pensabas exactamente - dice un poco molesta.

Estas son algunas de las cosas que no me gustan de Bella, siempre quiere saberlo todo absolutamente todo.

Le paso una mano por el pelo intentado cambiar de tema.

Sabes, creo que hace una noche preciosa para dar un paseo por el bosque ¿no crees?.

Bella se apoya en su codo y me mira, haciendo una mueca como si estuviera loco.

No, creo que hace una noche preciosa para hacer otras cosas – dice mientras pasa una mano con suavidad desde mi estomago hasta mi cuello.

No , Bella hoy no de verdad. Necesito dar un paseo.

Mi esposa rápidamente abandona nuestra habitación y yo salto por la ventana y corro hacia el bosque.

No se si es por que ahora me fijo en Jacob, pero empiezo a hartarme un poco con algunos comportamientos de Bella, últimamente solo estamos juntos cuando hacemos el amor o cuando estamos cazando , a veces puede ser muy inmadura e irritable y para colmo siempre quiere saber todo lo que hago en cada momento.

Mientras sigo pensando en todos los comportamientos de Bella que no me gustan llego a la conclusión de que después de 90 años de matrimonio es normal que empiecen a haber algunas cosas de Bella que realmente me molestan. Me alegro de estar de regreso en Forks.

Sin darme cuenta estoy en la antigua frontera de la push aun recuerdo que el tratado se cambio cuando Jacob le dijo a su manada que nos mudábamos así que ellos pensaron que seria una buena idea cambiar el tratado, ahora podíamos entrar y salir de la push sin ningún peligro, pero solo hasta que el líder de alguna futura manada decida que hacer con el tratado entonces tendríamos que respetar sus decisión.

Decido seguir andando y llego a una vieja casa en la que todas las luces están apagadas. Olisqueando un poco el aire me doy cuenta de que allí dentro estaban Seth, Monique y Jacob. Siguiendo el aroma de Jacob llego hasta el lateral de la casa y sin pensarlo dos veces llego hasta una ventana medio abierta, abro la ventana y entro en la habitación en la cama esta Jacob debajo de una sabana y una manta. Jacob se esta moviendo frenéticamente en sus sueño, de pronto se calma me acerco un poco a el para averiguar si esta bien y entonces miro a su cara es realmente hermoso, aunque envejeció estos últimos diez años no aparenta mas de 17 o 18 años. La luz de la luna bañaba su cara haciéndolo tener un aspecto mas inocente, aspiro suavemente el aroma de Jacob y entonces me doy cuenta de que cuando el despierte sentirá mi aroma así que decido marcharme , cuando estoy a punto de saltar por al ventana Jacob se vuelve a mover consiguiendo deshacerse de la sabana y la manta que le cubría , miro en dirección a la cama si me voy y dejo la venta abierta para que mi aroma se vaya el frío entrara y el se despertara y será muy pronto para que todo mi aroma desaparezca. Intento convencerme a mi mismo con esta escusa pero en realidad me muero por acercarme a Jacob.

El cuerpo de Jacob es muy musculoso sus brazos sus abdominales.

Con todas las fuerzas que logro reunir, cojo la sabana y la manta de Jacob y se lo pongo por encima cubriéndole.

En un movimiento rápido salgo de la habitación de aquel chico que ha logrado que piense en otra persona que no sea Bella. Me alejo de la casa de Jake y miro mi móvil tengo 5 llamadas perdidas de Alice y un mensaje de Bella, prefiero no leerlo. Miro mi reloj son las seis de la mañana vaya no creí que resultara tan interesante mirar dormir al lobito.


	5. Obligame

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECENA STEPHANIE MEYER

DISFRUTEN Y REVIEWS PLEASE

* * *

Jacob pov:

Entre en el coche, Seth y Monique me seguían.

¿Os importa que conduzca?-pregunte, conducir siempre me había relajado y ahora era precisamente lo que necesitaba.

Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

El viaje en coche fue silencioso, supongo que cada uno teníamos cosas en las que pensar, el día había sido muy raro para todos.

Entramos en mi vieja casa, había tantos recuerdos allí metidos.

Monique ¿Te molesta si esta noche duermo solo?

No, claro esta bien Jacob-dijo y me sonrío.

Yo dormiré arriba, tú y Seth podéis dormir en las habitaciones de aquí ¿esta bien?

Si, claro- respondieron a la vez.

Bien, pues yo ya me voy a dormir buenas noches- dije subiendo por las escaleras.

La verdad es que la casa no era una gran mansión, pero en ningún sitio me he sentido como aquí.

Rápidamente, me quito la ropa y la sustituyo por la parte de debajo de un viejo pijama , abro un poco la ventana ya que si no el calor se me haría insoportable, y me meto en la cama intentando no pensar en todo lo ocurrido hoy.

Las 24:01

Estoy soñando con el bosque de Forks yo estaba como lobo y allí estaba Edward, mirándome y sonriendo, con esa sonrisa a la que no puedes negar nada y me acercaba lentamente a el, pero no sentía odio ni siquiera me quemaba su olor.

24:45

Me despierto no puedo dormir, doy vueltas y vueltas en la cama.

01:00

Me desespero ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en el chupasangre?

01:25

Dejo de intentar no pensar en el y los pensamiento y sueños inundan mi cabeza.

Me desperté ocho horas después, baje a la cocina y cuando llegué allí vi a Seth y a Monique juntos en un apasionado beso.

¿Hola?- dije de pies en la puerta de la entrada de la cocina .Rápidamente Seth y Monique se separaron.

Ja...Jacob... esto, esto no es lo que parece.-Dijo Seth mirando hacia el suelo.

Si, si lo es – dije de manera cortante- pero tranquilo Seth no pasa nada de verdad.

Cogí las llaves del coche y una chaqueta y rápidamente me aleje de mi casa, la verdad es que no me importaba que Seth y Monique estuviesen juntos, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirme un poco traicionado.

Pare el coche en un bosque.

¿Y si Seth y Monique han estados juntos a mis espaldas?¿Y si todo este tiempo me han estado engañando?

No lo han hecho Black- dijo una dulce voz .Que solo podía ser de ….

Cullen- dije intentando mirarlo con todo el odio posible.

¿Por qué esta el aquí?

Seth, llamo a casa para preguntar si sabíamos donde estabas y Bella me ha dicho que te busque. Voy a llamarla para que sepa que te he encontrado.-Dijo cogiendo su móvil.

No- le detuve –No lo hagas por favor.

¿Por qué estas aquí?-pregunto con una cara de curiosidad, que le hacia parecer un niño pequeño. Sonreí antes este último pensamiento.

Muchas cosas en las que pensar Cullen.

Asintió con la cabeza y empezó a correr.

Sin pensarlo un segundo allí estaba yo, persiguiendo al Cullen.

¿Se puede saber a donde vas ? le pregunte algo molesto.

Si- dijo lentamente acercándose a mí.

Podía sentir mi corazón latir a mil por horas, pero ¿Por qué?¿Es por el?

¿Por quien perrito?-pregunto el Cullen divertido.

Te dije que no te mentas en mi cabeza sanguijuela.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba encima de el hombro de Edwa… el Cullen .

Estábamos, bueno el Cullen estaba corriendo en dirección a su casa. Juro que en cuanto me suelte le voy a partir la cara .¡Como se atreve!

No puedes huir de los problemas Black.-dijo mientras me soltaba.

Me voy- dije yéndome en dirección contraria de su casa.

No- dijo Edward, fríamente-Por favor, quédate.

Estoy seguro que después me arrepentiré de esto pero asentí con al cabeza y fui en dirección a la puerta.

Juraría que por un segundo vi a Edward sonreír.

Me pare justo delante de la puerta, estoy se guro de que al otro lado no hay nadie.

Correcto, un punto para el perro- dijo Cullen mientras habría la puerta.

¿Dónde están?-pregunte mirando por todos lados, esperando a que algún vampiro aparezca de la nada.

No nos hacen falta –Dijo Edward mientras cerraba la puerta.

Podía sentir mis pulso acelerarse y mi respiración, entrecortarse.

¿Qué?- dije tragando saliva.

Se que lo has oído lobito- susurro a mi oído.

C...CCC…Cullen.

Si, Black- dijo delante de mí.

Edward se mordió el labio inferior y se acerco un poco más a mí, dejando el más mínimo espacio entre nosotros.

Por favor Dios te juro que si haces que Edward se vaya, haré lo que tu quieras, volveré a casa y perdonare a Seth y a Monique pero haz que se vaya.

No creo que el te oiga – dijo Edward.

Podía sentir su frío aliento, golpeándome en la boca y su dulce olor quemando cada fibra de mí ser.

Apártate- casi grite.

Oblígame- respondió Cullen.

Gruñí en respuesta.


	6. No hace falta morder lobito

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER

DISFRUTEN

* * *

EDWARD POV

Podía oír a mi familia acercarse, y podía sentir a Jacob temblar de rabia, el juego no había terminado pero será mejor que cuando llegue mi familia todo parezca normal.

No hace falta morder lobito.- le dije a Jacob en respuesta a su gruñido.

Me aparte de el antes de que pudiese responder y apareció mi familia al completo y Seth.

Jacob.- exclamo Seth al ver allí al chucho.

Siento haberte preocupado Seth.-Respondió Jacob casi aburrido.

En realidad no sabia lo que había ocurrido, pero en cuanto me dijo Bella que Jacob había desaparecido no hicieron falta mas palabras, salí corriendo de la casa en dirección al bosque y luego me di cuenta que seria mas fácil oír sus pensamientos, llegue allí y lo traje a casa, pero no le había preguntado que es lo que había ocurrido.

Será mejor que nos vallamos a casa Seth.-Dijo Jacob bueno más bien ordeno.

Si.-Respondió Seth cortantemente.

Allí pasaba algo y yo iba a saber que era exactamente.

¿Por qué no os quedáis a comer? Queda comida de ayer.-Dijo Esme dulcemente.

**"Esta bien, por lo menos ganare tiempo y seguro que después de comer, Jacob esta menos enfadado"**.-Pensó Seth, mientras asentía suavemente con la cabeza.

**"No".-**Pensó Jacob.

Si, claro genial.- Dijo al final Jacob.

Sonreí, vaya el chucho se contradice constantemente, seguro que eso me servirá para algo en el futuro.

Mientras los demás se quedaban en el interior de la casa, yo aproveche para dar un paseo por el bosque que estaba detrás de casa, no tenia mucha sed ya que me había alimentado dos días atrás pero aun así era mejor cazar que pensar.

Me adentre mas en el bosque y sentí el olor de un oso, me acerque por detrás a el y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba encima de aquel animal, justo lo que buscaba una buena pelea. La lucha duro unos diez minutos, mordí lentamente a aquel oso mientras bebía suavemente su sangre.

Al terminar decidí que seria bueno estar un poco de tiempo más en el bosque, cuanto mas tiempo pasase

lejos de el chucho mejor, aun no comprendía por que me atraía, pero decidí que aunque tarde mucho tiempo conseguiré una respuesta.

Aunque nada me impedía divertirme un poco volviéndolo loco hasta que encontrase la respuesta.

Mire mi reloj eran la 15:00 hora de volver a casa quizás consiga un momento de tranquilidad allí, ya que mi idea del bosque no es muy buena.

Llegue a mi casa, toda mi familia volvía a hacer las actividades que hacen normalmente.

Alice estaba sentada perezosamente en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Jasper mientras veían una película romántica.

Emmet estaba en el jardín de atrás corriendo junto a Rosalie.

Carlisle se despedía de Esme con un dulce beso y salía por la puerta en dirección a la clínica, mientras Esme cuidaba de las plantas del jardín de casa.

Bella estaba leyendo un libro tranquilamente en uno de los sofás del salón.

Decidí tocar el piano, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en la que compuse algo.

Me senté frente al piano esperando que algo me inspire, un pensamiento rápido paso por mi cabeza era como una foto de mi cara a menos de un centímetro de la de Jacob.

Mis dedos corrían rápidos y sin control por las teclas blancas y negras del piano, la música que producía era una melodía dulce en apariencia pero en realidad si prestabas atención podías distinguir rastro de una melodía un poco dolorosa y trágica.

Seguía tocando el piano sin saber muy bien la melodía que estaba reproduciendo y diferentes recuerdos pasaban por mi cabeza, recuerdos de mi relación con Bella, de el día en el que nos casamos, de cómo me enamore de ella , de cómo era mi vida antes de que ella llegara y le diese a todo un sentido, pero todo fue interrumpido por un recuerdo de Jacob , el primer día que el vi como lobo , el día en el que Bella le dijo que ella me elegiría a mi , el beso que se dieron Bella y Jacob y por ultimo lo que vino a mi cabeza fue la imagen de Jacob durmiendo tan tranquilo y en paz, una sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, una sensación que no sabia si me gustaba o no.

Mis dedos dejaron de tocar las teclas y la melodía se acabo.

Edward, me vas a decir que es lo que esta mal.-Dijo Alice a mi lado.

No me pasa nada de verdad.

Te conozco demasiado bien Edward.

Alice de verdad preferiría no hablar de eso.

No Edward, no puedes huir de tus problemas.

Me reí ligeramente, eso es justo lo que yo le había dicho a Jacob.

Esta bien Alice, tu ganas pero no te lo contare todo.

Esta bien Edward cuéntame lo que tu quieras.

Estoy algo confundido Alice, últimamente siento que algo va mal entre Bella y yo y no se como solucionarlo.

Alice dudo un momento pero finalmente dijo.

Si, creo que todos lo hemos notado ¿qué te parece si la llevas de viaje?

No era una mala idea así me separaría de Jacob y me centraría en solucionar los problemas que tengo con mi mujer.

Si, creo que eso es lo que haré muchas gracias Alice.

Entre en la habitación que compartía con mi mujer.

Cariño, que me dirías si te digo que nos vamos cinco días de viaje.-Le dije seguro de cual seria su respuesta.

Si, me parece muy buena idea amor.-Dijo abrazándome.

¿Paris?-pregunte no muy seguro de donde ir.

Perfecto, allí es invierno así que podremos salir de día.-Me dio un dulce beso en los labios y se fue a buscar su maleta.

Era muy tarde, estoy seguro de que el lobo esta durmiendo.

No pasa nada si lo veo esta noche, no volveré a verle en 5 días.

Rápidamente estaba bajo la ventana de Jacob, me subí a la ventana como lo hice la noche anterior y no me decepcione al ver que la ventana estaba un poco abierta.

Abrí la ventana totalmente y me adentre en su habitación, el estaba sobre su cama durmiendo con aquella paz y tranquilidad que hacia que se me olvidasen todos mis problemas, aspiré su dulce aroma y salí de allí, una pena invadió mi cuerpo.

* * *

GRACIASGabrielle1789POR TU REVIEW , NO HE LEÍDO CRÓNICAS VAMPIRICAS PERO LAS LEERÉ 


	7. Licantropos

LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CRESPUCULO PERTENECEN A STHEPHANIE MEYER

* * *

JACOB POV :

Seth y yo salimos de la casa de los Cullen, subimos al coche la tensión se notaba ya que ninguno de los dos hablaba con el otro mientras nos acercábamos a mi casa el silencio fue interrumpido por Seth.

Jacob, lo de esta mañana yo ehh de verdad te lo puedo explicar.-Dijo Seth nerviosamente mientras no apartaba la mirada de la carretera.

Sonreí internamente mientras disfrutaba de la visión de un Seth demasiado nervioso e incomodo por la situación.

Yo bueno, yo bueno ehh siento algo por Monique.-logro decir después de casi diez minutos de silencio por mi parte.

No dije nada y el tampoco volvió a decir nada así que supongo que el resto del trayecto transcurrió bastante normal.

Llegamos a mi casa y Seth se detuvo violentamente me miro y luego miro a la puerta casi como preguntando si debería entrar o no, en otra ocasión me hubiera burlado de el pero ahora no lo iba a hacer ya que disfrutaba mucho de la situación.

Al final Seth se decidió a abrir la puerta, podía verlo claramente decepcionado por la falta de respuesta por mi parte.

Seth.-Monique dijo levantándose del sofá en el que estaba sentada.-Jacob.-dijo mirándome.

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, pude oír bufar a Seth detrás de mí. Me detuve.

Por cierto ante de subir ami habitación me gustaría decirles una cosa.-Dije los dos se miraron nerviosamente .Hice una pausa para darle un poco mas de dramatismo a la cosa.

No me importa que ustedes dos estén juntos, es mas me alegro de que hayáis encontrado el amor el uno en el otro, ahora si no os importa me gustaría subir a mi habitación.

Seth asintió con la cabeza aun con algo de miedo, como si no creyese lo que le acababa de decir. En cambio Monique me dio una sonrisa, esta muy seguro que después ella vendría a hablar conmigo.

Me coloque los cascos que estaban conectados a mi reproductor de música y me tumbe sobre la cama dejando que la música entrara en mi cabeza.

Mis ojos me pesaban y yo estaba casi durmiéndome, pero no quería, me resistía completamente a volver a tener los sueños de la otra noche.

Me desperté el reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana, mierda me quede dormido.

El teléfono sonó y el ruido hizo que me cayera de la cama, aun así logre contestar antes de que el ruido terminase.

Si.-Conteste aun medio dormido.

Jacob.-Contestaron al otro lado del teléfono, esa voz estaba seguro de a quien pertenecía, era prácticamente inconfundible.

¿Cullen que, que quieres?

OH, bueno solo quería decirte que Bella y yo nos vamos un tiempo de viaje así que bueno ya no tienes por que venir a casa.-Dijo casi como si estuviera resistiendo el deseo de reírse.

Claro, bueno que disfrutéis.-Me sorprendí al decir esto con un tono de pena.

Chucho no me digas que te da pena el hecho de no ver a Bella si solo serán cinco días, o quizás es por que no me veras a mi.-Dijo entre risas.

Colgué el teléfono, a mi no me daba pena el hecho de que ellos se vayan

¿No?

Baje a la cocina ha preparar algo para desayunar.

Jacob.-Monique dijo detrás de mí, lo que provoco que se cayera el vaso que tenia entre las manos.

Lo siento de verdad, oh es que no puedo hacer nada bien.-Dijo mientras recogía los trozos de cristales del suelo.

Tranquila no pasa nada.-Intente tranquilizarla.

Vamos siéntate conmigo en la mesa tenemos que hablar no crees.-Dije acercándome a la mesa de la cocina.

Si, bueno Jacob se que no te molesta lo de Seth y yo pero aun así creo que te debo alguna explicación y antes de que me interrumpas déjame hablar entendido. Asentí con la cabeza.

Bueno Jake yo te quiero, pero Seth es diferente es especial y yo se que tu no me amas siempre lo he sabido pero tampoco te pedí nunca que lo hicieras, pero con Seth es como si yo supiera que el me ama y bueno cuando estaba contigo el ya me gustaba y no quiero que pienses que te traicione, simplemente no sabia como reaccionar ante los nuevos sentimientos, no sabia que hacer, pero al final creo que estoy haciendo lo mejor para todos.

Y con eso dio por terminado su discurso.

¿Has desayunado ya?-Pregunte intentando cambiar de tema.

Negó con la cabeza, desayunamos juntos y entonces Seth apareció por la puerta, no quería que se sintiesen incómodos por el hecho de que yo estuviera allí así que decidí dar un paseo por la reserva, les dije a Seth y a Monique que me iba a dar un paseo y quedamos en que comeríamos en un restaurante no muy lejos de mi casa.

Fui andando por toda la reserva disfrutando del aire limpio que se podía respirar, mirando y recordando las casas y los negocios.

Llegué al antiguo acantilado en el que saltábamos todas juntos cuando estábamos en la manada de Sam.

Me pregunto si seguirán habiendo lobos en la reserva.

Me quite la ropa y salte por el acantilado sin pensarlo dos veces, mientras caía disfrute de la sensación de el frío golpeando mi cara ya que eso para alguien con una temperatura corporal como la mía es casi imposible de sentir. Me sumergí dentro del agua y nade sin mucho esfuerzo hasta la orilla luego volví a subir a acantilado, pero cuando lo hice me sorprendí al ver allí a tres chico de pies alrededor de mi ropa.

Perdón, pero esto es mío.-Dije recogiendo mi ropa del suelo.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos y luego me miraron a mi, uno de ellos se acerco a mí y empezó a oler alrededor mío, instintivamente mostré mis dientes y emití un gruñido en señal de advertencia.

Lo sabia.-Dijo uno de los dos chicos que aun me miraban mientras el otro se paseaba alrededor mío.-Charles para tenias razón es como nosotros.

El chico que me olfateaba dejo de hacerlo y se reunió con los otros dos .

¿Cómo ellos, es que ellos eran licántropos?

* * *

He pensado que estaria bien si hay otros licantropos en la reserva ay que una historia solo de Edward y Jacob seria un poco aburrida.

Difruten y reviews!!!!!!!!!!


	8. MI JACOB

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CREPUSCULO PERTENECEN A STHEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

EDWARD POV:

Me encantaba esta ciudad todo era diferente, el bullicio de la gente yendo y viniendo, los coches, los distintos colores que tenia al atardecer Paris era una ciudad hermosa y yo estaba aquí con Bella con mi esposa.

Es precioso verdad.-Susurre al oído de mi esposa mientra recorríamos una calle llena de escaparates.

Bueno, es hermosa pero hay demasiada gente para mi gusto y demasiado trafico.-Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

¿Por qué era así Bella? Estábamos en una de las ciudades más románticas del mundo y estábamos juntos pero aun así ella no podía estar completamente feliz.

Cariño,¿te parece bien si nos vemos en dos horas en el hotel?-Le pregunte dulcemente mientras le pasaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Si, claro no hay problema.-Dijo tristemente mientras depositaba en mis labios un dulce beso.

Ande por las calles disfrutando de cada nuevo aroma y pensando en la sorpresa que tenia preparada para Bella.

Pronto llegue al hotel, y una sensación me invadió, quería hablar con el lobo no necesitaba hablar con el.

Edward recuerda por que has venido aquí tienes que estar con Bella no pensar en Jacob.

Asentí suavemente con la cabeza mientras esperaba al ascensor.

Había estado mucho tiempo antes sin el chucho, podía aguantar perfectamente estar cinco días sin verle o hablarle ¿no?

Tengo que dejar de pensar en el.

Todo estaba preparado las luces, la música, el champán todo era perfecto seguro que a Bella el encantaría, menos mal que Alice me sugirió la idea de darle una sorpresa ya que las cosas entre Bella y yo eran muy frías y distantes.

Oí a alguien acercarse a la habitación y enseguida supe que era mi mujer encendí las velas y puse el CD en el reproductor.

Bella.-Dije poniéndome delante de mi esposa para lograr que no viese lo que tenia preparado antes de tiempo.

Oh, Edward apártate no tengo ganas de juegos .-Dijo mientras me apartaba de su lado.

Pude ver en la cara de Bella la vergüenza que la invadió al ver la cama llena de pétalos de rosas blancas y dos copas de champán perfectamente colocadas en medio de todo aquello.

Lo siento.-Logro decir después de unos minutos que me parecieron horas.

No pasa nada Bella de verdad.-Le dije mientras me dirigía al sofá.

Si que pasa.-Sentí sus fríos brazos alrededor de mi cuello y descender lentamente por mi espalda.

Lo siento.- dijo apartándose un poco de mi.-De verdad no se que me paso, tu me traes aquí para que arreglemos lo nuestro y yo me paso toso el día enfadada contigo.

Suavemente bese sus labios una y otra vez los besos derivaron en caricias finalmente hicimos el amor y nos quedamos tumbados en la cama unas cuantas horas.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas dando a todo un aspecto muy romántico Bella estaba ami lado, y miraba fijamente a las estrellas.

Estas cosas me hacían pensar en que quizás Bella y yo si estemos hechos para estar juntos, por que aunque la mayoría del tiempo estemos discutiendo es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de lo mucho que la quiero y de que mi vida no tendría sentido sin ella.

Y entonces por que sentía la estupida necesidad de ver a Jacob, de volver a sentir su olor quemándome la nariz, de sentir como si mi fría piel muerta estuviese ardiendo.

Por que el, por que tenia que ser el, siempre nos habíamos odiado desde el primer momento en que el se cruzo en mi vida fuimos enemigos, si incluso se atrevió a besar a mi novia (Bella) .

Lo que yo sentía por mi esposa era amor incondicional pero Jacob no se simplemente era como si algo en mi me dijera que eso tenia que ocurrir que estaba bien, pero no lo estaba y no solo por el hecho de que el es un hombre y yo también o de que el tenga unos ciento ocho años ( suma de los años desde que se convirtió en inmortal , el resultado no es exacto) y yo tenga casi el doble, ni que el sea el mejor amigo de mi esposa, lo importante es que el es un hombre lobo y yo un vampiro. Nuestras razas estaban condenadas a odiarse eternamente y nada podía cambiar eso.

Tengo que dejar de hacer esto dejar de pensar en el, no es bueno para mi pero estoy seguro que esto acabara algún día aun tengo la esperanza de que Jacob me rechace. Al pensar en eso un dolor insoportable atravesó mi cuerpo y me hizo estremecer.

¿Estaría de verdad enamorado de Jacob?

¿Podría vivir lejos de el ?

La respuesta en ese momento era muy clara no estoy enamorado de Jacob sino de mi mujer Bella y por supuesto que podría vivir lejos de Jacob.

Y si eso era así por que mis dedos estaban marcando su número de teléfono y por que seguía esperando allí a que su dulce voz llenase otra vez mi cabeza.

Espere y espere, de verdad es que nunca podía contestar rápido y justo cuando me había desesperado y estuve a punto de colgar.

El sonido que tanto ansiaba se oyó desde el otro lado.

¿Hola?- dijo mi Jacob.

Espera yo había pensado eso MI JACOB no eso no era posible.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y PROMETO ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!  
**


	9. El sueño

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CREPUSCULO PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**DISFRUTEN**

* * *

Jacob pov:

Estaba cansado este haba sido un día realmente agotador, decidí irme a dormir, total ayer no había tenido pesadillas además yo soy un hombre lobo y se supone que debo ser valiente, cuando casi termino de subir las escaleras el teléfono suena. Yo no pienso cogerlo ya lo hará Seth o Monique, espera un segundo ellos no están en casa.

Ya voy.-Grite como si me pudieran oír desde el otro lado del teléfono.

¿Hola?-Dije pero no hubo respuesta desde el otro lado.

¿Hay alguien allí?.-Esto me estaba molestando así que colgué pero juraría que había oído a alguien decir mi nombre al otro lado.

Volví a subir las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación y cada paso que daba estaba más cansado. Por fin llegue me tumbe sobre mi cama y notaba como me estaba durmiendo poco a poco quería levantarme y ponerme el pijama, quería estar despierto y así no tener "pesadillas" otra vez pero el sueño me invadió y me quede dormido.

Todo parecía estar tranquilo un sueño normal en mí, pero de pronto todo se desvaneció ante mis ojos y allí estaba yo en un ¿bosque? Si creo que era un bosque una voz gritaba mi nombre y yo aunque intentaba encontrar la cara de la persona que me llamaba no podía ver nada. Oí otro ruido pero esta vez sonaba más como una risa que como alguien llamándome por mi nombre miraba por todos lados pero no había nadie entonces una mano perfecta y blanca se acerco a mí y me toco en el corazón.

Jacob.-Dijo el dueño de la fría mano

Jacob, Jacob despierta, despierta..-Alguien mas decía.

Yo quería ver a la persona que había estado en mis sueños pero volvió a reírse y se fue.

Jacob, por favor despierta.-Aquella voz que volvió a repetir pero esta vez sonaba como un grito desesperado.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y allí estaba Seth sacudiéndome una y otra vez.

-Seth, hermano yo te quiero y te puedo perdonar casi todo pero como me despiertes otra vez te juro que…

-Jacob lo siento pero hay unos chicos que quieren verte y llevo más de diez minutos intentando despertarte.

Mire al reloj y eran las diez de la mañana no entiendo por que no me había despertado ya, normalmente no necesitaba dormir demasiado.

Rápidamente me fui al baño a intentar peinarme un poco y lavarme la cara para no parecer un chico que se acababa de despertar.

Cuando baje las escalera puede ver a cinco chicos en mi salón uno de ellos estaba delante de todos ellos, pude reconocer a tres de ellos los que estaban detrás.

Hola-Dije cortésmente.

Hola bueno yo me llamo Ed y estos son Charles ,Dave y James creo que ya los conoces.-Dijo señalando a cada uno de los chicos que yo había conocido en el acantilado.

Si, ya les conozco.-Dije recordando todo lo ocurrido aquel día.

Bueno ellos han venido para pedirte perdón.-Dijo otra vez aquel chicos mientras los otros tres asentían con la cabeza.

No pasa nada, de verdad.-Este chico me recordaba demasiado a Sam.

Lo siento es que no estamos acostumbrados a ver a otros como nosotros por esta zona.-Dijo mientras hacia un gesto indicando que se refería a todos lo chicos que estaban con el y no solo a los tres que yo conocía.

¿Cómo vosotros?.-Interrumpió Seth.

Ellos ya habían dicho eso en el acantilado y la verdad es que después de darle muchas vueltas a las cosas creí que se referían a quileutes pero había algo que me hacia dudar.

Los chicos parecían chicos normales de la reserva, el chico que el otro día me estaba olfateando Charles creo que se llamaba parecía algo menor que yo quizás tenga unos dieciséis años o quince era un poco mas alto que Seth tenia el pelo negro y corto y la piel del mismo color del que lo tenemos todos los de la Push solo había algo extraño en todos ellos y es que tenían los ojos de colores extraños y ninguno tenia el mismo color de ojos que los demás.

Volví a dirigir mi atención en la conversación que Seth estaba manteniendo con los chicos.

Si, como nosotros es que nosotros somos licántropos y sentimos el olor en vosotros así que creímos que vosotros también erais licántropos.-Dijo unos de los chavales que no había abierto la boca antes y que yo no recordaba haber visto el otro día en el acantilado.

Así que aun quedaban licántropos en la Push , apostaría lo que fuese a que aquel chico Ed es el alfa de la manada.

Bueno nosotros tenemos que irnos pero nos gustaría volver a hablar con vosotros, mañana al atardecer hay una fiesta en al playa nos encantaría que vengáis.-Dijo el chico que me recordaba a Sam.

Si, claro.-Respondió Seth , este chico no sabia decir que no tendré que enseñarle.

Todos abandonaron la casa y yo no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que Monique no estaba en casa.

Seth donde esta Monique.-Pregunte.

Eso si ella se ha ido al hospital de forks ya sabes quiere hacerse una revisión antes de entrar al instituto.

INSTITUTO eso es lo que acababa de decir Seth no yo no pensaba volver allí, no he estudiado durantes estos últimos diez años y no volveré a hacerlo ahora.

Cogi las llaves del coche me metí dentro y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude hacia el hospital de Forks.

Entre al hospital y vi a Monique salir del brazo del alguien ¿Carlisle?-Dije mientras corría hacia ellos aun no me fiaba de los chupasangres.

Hola Jacob tu amiga esta muy bien, ya me ha dicho que volveréis al instituto eso es una buena noticia Edward y los demás también estarán en el mismo instituto que vosotros seguro que os va a ir bien. Bueno ahora me tengo que ir venid esta tarde a casa tenemos cosas de las que hablar.-Dijo Carlisle mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Monique tu y yo tenemos que hablar..-Le dije mientras nos metíamos en el coche.

Si es por lo de no haberte dicho que iba a venir al medico lo siento pero tengo muchas ganas de terminar los estudios e ir a la universidad ¿tu no?

La verdad es que nunca había pensado en volver la instituto pero quizás estaría bien.

Vamos a casa que ya es tarde.-Le dije a Monique.

Tenia que hablar con los Cullen decirles que habían otros lobos en la Push y que tenemos que hablar con ellos para ver si saben lo del antiguo tratado y también si saben que ellos ya pueden entrar y salir de la reserva cuando quieran.

Jacob hemos pasado cinco veces ya la casa.-Dijo Monique.

Todos no sentamos a comer pero yo no paraba de pensar en algo no se porque aquel sueño seguía en mi cabeza todo se repetía una y otra vez y yo necesitaba volver a sentir la fría mano en mi corazón y oír su dulce risa en mis oídos.

Debería llamar a los Cullen y avisarles lo de los nuevos licántropos en la Push.

Terminamos de comer y Seth y Monique se fueron a dar un paseo.

Quizás deba de ir a casa de los Cullen en persona y así poder decirles todo lo que se sobre los licántropos.

Corrí por el bosque en mi forma de lobo hacia mucho tiempo que no lo estaba así vi la casa de los Cullen y me transformé.

Llame a la puerta aunque no servia para nada pero lo hacia por educación.

Alguien abrió la puerta pero no era quien yo esperaba.

* * *

**SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO HE ESTADO UN POCO MALA **

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. ¿QUE ES ?

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CREPUSCULO PERTENECENA STHEPENIE MEYER**

**DISFRUTEN!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Edward Pov :

En este instante podía jurar que Bella se estaba volviendo loca intentando explicar al chico de la recepción que abandonábamos el hotel antes de tiempo.

Y que había ocurrido para que los dos abandonásemos el hotel cuando solo habían pasado cuatro días pues muy fácil en cuanto oí la dulce voz de Jacob me di cuenta de que ya no me importaba si lo amaba o si me atraía, yo siempre sabría que eso estaba mal siempre sabría que lo nuestro no podía ser pero no por eso iba a dejar de estar cerca de el o dejar de hacer mi vida en Forks.

Le dije a Bella de que todo estaba bien entre nosotros y creo que es así desde la llamada que hice a Jacob no volví a pensar en el , vale que solo había pasado un día pero eso ya era suficiente eso me demostraba que mi vida seguía que el no era parte importante en mi vida no como mi Bella que lo era todo.

Una parte de mi sabia que me estaba engañando a mi mismo pero podía ignorarla y tenía que hacerlo.

Puse mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de mi mujer mientras dejábamos atrás el hotel.

Echare de menos esto.-Dijo Bella buscando en su bolso los billetes de avión rumbo a Forks.

Y yo pero creo que ya deberíamos volver.-Le dije y la bese apasionadamente en mitad de la calle, me sentía como un nuevo Edward.

El viaje en avión fue mas aburrido de lo normal pero aun así no quería llegar allí y volver a verle no quería por que tenia miedo de volver a sentir la necesidad de estar con el.

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Forks.

Bella, creo que deberíamos llamar a casa quizás se han ido de caza y no están allí.

Está bien ¿Por qué no llamas a Alice?

Asentí con la cabeza y me aleje un poco de mi esposa para llamar a mi hermana.

Alice, soy Edward hemos vuelto antes de tiempo ¿estáis en casa?

OH Edward no estamos en casa, estamos en la Push por que no venís aquí Carlisle quiere que conozcas a alguien estamos en la playa de la reserva no tardéis.-Dijo mi hermana sin darme tiempo a responder.

Así que hacemos un viaje a la reserva.-Dijo Bella sonriente.

Si.-Susurre derrotado.

Durante todo el viaje en coche no deje de preguntarme que es lo que Carlisle quería que viese, mejor dicho a quien quería que viese.

Mientras cruzábamos la antigua línea divisoria entre la Push y Forks un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, y la cosa empeoro al ver la casa de Jacob, seguimos el camino hacia la playa y podía ver que mucha gente se dirigía hacia allí.

Rápidamente aparcamos el coche y Bella y yo bajamos del coche, había demasiada gente parecía una fiesta, creo que Alice se equivoco de lugar.

Edward.-Exclamo Emmet acercándose a nosotros.-Raro eh hace mucho tiempo que no veníamos aquí.

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia Carlisle, seguro que el tenia alguna respuesta al por que de estar aquí.

Carlisle .-Exclame al ver a mi padre.

Edward es genial que estés aquí tenemos que hablar.-Hizo un gesto de que le siguiera y así lo hice.

Edward hay nuevos licántropos el reserva y estamos aquí por que nos invitaron a conocer a la gente ellos quieren estar en paz con nosotros el alfa de la manada es ese chico que esta con Jacob.-Dijo mi padre.

¿Con Jacob? busqué desesperadamente a el chucho entre los demás chicos que estaban allí, y por fin lo encontré doblándose de la risa entre un grupo de cuatro chicos.

"Ed" Un pensamiento proveniente de Jacob invadió mi cabeza ¿Ed? ¿Se refería a mi?

Aquel que esta con Jacob es Ed el líder de la manada y los otros tres chicos son Charles, Dave y James todos son miembros de la misma manada.

Así que el chucho se refería a el en sus pensamientos, bueno ciertamente esto me molestaba así que ¿Por qué no divertirme un poco? Con el perro y sus nuevos amigos.

Bella y yo nos acercamos a el grupo en el que estaba el chucho.

Bells .-Exclamo el chucho.-Edward.-Dijo un poco mas molesto por mi presencia.

Esto iba a ser muy divertido.

Jacob.-Le dije y el estiro su mano para estrechar la mía pero yo le cogí al mano y lo envolví en un abrazo, pude notar como se ponía tenso pero no era suficiente así que…..

Te he echado de menos-Le susurre al oído con voz seductora.-¿Y tu a mi?.-Le dije y lo aparte de mí.

Jacob estaba a punto de ponerse a temblar pero no pude ver bien si era de rabia o de algo más.

Yo le sonreí torcidamente y me volví a acercar a el.

Hola, yo soy Ed.-Dijo un chico interrumpiendo mi camino hacia Jacob.

Edward.-Dije y le estreche la mano.

¿Tu también eres un Cullen?.-Pregunto y podía sentir su curiosidad en cada palabra que decía, ¿no debería odiarnos?

Si y tu eres el alfa de tu manada no.

Supongo la verdad es que en la manada nadie manda sobre los demás, pero si tiene que haber algún alfa seria yo por que soy el mas antiguo.

"No se por que pero este Cullen no me gusta".-Ed pensó. Vaya el tampoco me gustaba a mi.

Bueno nosotros tenemos que irnos.-Dije mientras me dirigía hacia Bella que estaba hablando con Jacob, creo que hoy el destino estaba de mi parte.

Bella vamos a casa por favor estoy un poco cansado con esto del viaje.-Le dije

Claro espérame aquí un momento voy a decir una cosa a Alice y nos vamos, adiós Jacob.-Se despidió con la mano y se fue al encuentro de mi hermana.

Jacob estaba marchándose y yo le cogí por el brazo y lo acerque a mi.

No bailas conmigo.-Le dije dulcemente

"Por favor que me suelte ya".-Decía en sus pensamientos.

Así que quería que le soltase pues entonces haré todo lo contrario.

Lo acerque aun mas a mi cuerpo y envolví un brazo mío alrededor de su cintura y me moví al ritmo de la música en cambio el estaba rigido.

Acerque mi cara a la suya la verdad es que me moría por besar sus labio pero no podía hacerlo aquí y cuando su boca estaba demasiado cerca de la mía.

Adiós, Jacob.-Le dije me aparte bruscamente de el y me dirigí hacia mi esposa.

Yo sonreía mientras oía "Maldito Cullen" o "lo ha vuelto a hacer" en los pensamientos de Jake pero aun así había merecido la pena todo lo que había hecho por estar así cerca de el y poder sentir su piel contras la mía. Hay algo que tengo que reconocer si no amo a Jacob por lo menos se que algo siento hacia el pero ¿Qué es?

* * *

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y HE ACTUALIZADO DOS VECES HOY YA QUE ESTUVE MUCHO TIEMPO SIN HACERLO.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE !!!!!!  
**


	11. JASPER Y ¿CELOS?

**SIEMPRE LO DIGO PERO LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CREPUSCULO NO ME PERTENECEN AMI SI NO A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**DISFRUTEN!!!!**

* * *

**Jacob Pov:**

Maldito Cullen lo había vuelto a hacer se había vuelto a comportar de esa forma conmigo y la verdad es que esa actitud ya me estaba hartando.

La "fiesta" seguía y todos nosotros estábamos en la playa bailando y hablando entre nosotros parecía que una convivencia entre vampiros y licántropos podía ser pacifica.

Las últimas personas se estaban marchando ya de la playa.

¿Jacob? podemos hablar.-Uno de los Cullen que yo casi no conocía se acerco a mi.

Claro, Jasper pero ahora debo de ayudar a recoger que te parece en mi casa en media hora.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza y se fue tan rápido como vino.

Seth yo y algunos de los chicos de la manada se quedaron a recoger las cosas de la fiesta, la verdad es que les envidiaba cuando yo tenia una manada tenia que obedecer las ordenes de mi alfa pero Ed era un buen alfa aunque el no se considerase uno lo era.

Terminamos de recoger en unos veinte minutos y yo me dirigí a mi casa mientras Seth y Monique salían a cenar a un restaurante en Forks.

Jacob de verdad si quieres puedes venir con nosotros no pasa nada.- Dijo Seth

De verdad chicos prefiero irme a casa estoy cansado os veo mas tarde.

Llegue a casa en menos de cinco minutos y subí a ducharme, todo iba normal hasta que salí de la ducha.

¿Qué haces tu aquí?.-Pregunte.

Me dijiste que podía venir o es que no lo recuerdas Jacob .-Dijo Jasper desde el otro lado de mi habitación.

Si claro quiero decir que haces en mi habitación.-La verdad es que no recordaba haberle dicho que podía venir.

El sonrío como si supiera que yo no recordaba que el iba a venir.

Jacob creo que necesitas algo de ropa.-Dijo mirándome.

Oh claro, es verdad solo llevaba la toalla pero claro yo no esperaba la visita de un chupasangre.

Espera aquí, no te muevas.-Le dije mientras cogía algo de ropa de mi armario y me metía al baño a cambiarme.

Cuando entre en mi habitación otra vez Jasper estaba sentado en mi cama con una expresión un tanto extraña, bueno el siempre ha sido bastante extraño.

Creí haberte dicho que no te movieses.-Le dije a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa estupida.

Bueno de que querías hablar.-Dije no me acababa de gustar que el estuviese en mi cama.

Eso, claro mi familia cree que lo mejor es que tu seas el intermediario entre los licántropos y nosotros ¿Qué opinas?

Que para eso podrías haberme llamado.-Dije mientras me dirigía hacia la ventana abierta de mi habitación.

El me miro pensativo y después de unos segundos volvió a hablar.

También venia a decirte que Carlisle ha conseguido plazas para ti, Seth y Monique en el instituto de Forks.

Yo no supe que responder ¿por que Carlisle haría tal cosa? .Claro seguro que Monique se lo había pedido aquel día en el hospital.

Asentí con la cabeza y luego la dirigí hacia la ventana haciéndole un gesto para que saliera por ella, el pareció comprenderlo y se acerco a la ventana pero antes de saltar.

Será divertido ser compañeros de clases, por cierto me han dicho que vengas a cenar a casa en unas dos horas y sabes que si no vienes vendrá alguien a buscarte Jacob. Y creo saber quien será ese alguien.

Vaya eso había sido extraño, sobre todo en Jasper el y yo no es que nos llevásemos mal pero era con el que menos hablaba cuando vivía con los Cullen.

Mire al reloj las 20:07 tenia dos horas para prepararme y luego tendría que ir a la cena de los Cullen.

Me decidí a limpiar la casa y así lo hice cuando el teléfono sonó.

¿Si?.-Dije

Hola, Jacob siento molestarte soy Ed bueno yo quería decirte que los chicos de la manada nos reunimos mañana y nos gustaría que tu y Seth vengáis ya que tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

Si, claro esta bien.-Dije.

Entonces pasare mañana por tu casa a las dos de l a tarde.

Dijo y colgó.

La idea de volver a estar en una manada era bastante tentadora aunque a la vez tenia algo que no me gustaba y eras que ellos supiesen lo que yo pensaba, con un chupasangre lector de pensamientos en mi vida ya es suficiente.

Hablando de chupasangres tengo que irme ya a la residencia de los Cullen o llegare tarde.

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia le bosque y empecé a correr en mi forma de lobo.

Llegue a la casa de los Cullen y me acerque a la puerta pero alguien abrió la puerta.

Jake, vamos entra amigo.-Dijo Jasper mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

¿Jacob?.-Dijo Bella

¿Quién ha invitado al perro?.-Dijo Rosalie.

Pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue la reacción de Edward vino hacia mi como queriendo decir algo entonces se fijo en el brazo de Jasper y se fue, es que tanto me odiaba que ni siquiera podía estar en la misma casa que yo.

Jasper.-Dije mientras tocaba su mano con la mía.

Oh si claro.-Dijo retirando su brazo.

Los dos nos dirigimos hacia la cocina cogí algo de comida y Jasper me dijo que subiésemos a su habitación.

Jasper por que me has mentido.-Le dije mientras me sentaba en un sofá que estaba en su habitación y comía un trozo de pizza que tenia entre las manos.

Solo quería que vengas y así poder hablar contigo pero sabía que si te decía que yo quería que vinieses esta noche no lo harías.

Los dos nos sentamos en el sofá y a veces nos mirábamos pero ninguno de los dos iba a iniciar la conversación.

¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta al jardín Jacob?.-Dijo Jasper interrumpiendo el incomodo silencio.

Sin decir nada Jasper salto por la ventana y yo le seguí.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Todo iba según lo que había planeado nada podía fallar Jacob me estaba siguiendo mientras yo daba vueltas por el jardín hasta encontrar el punto exacto hasta donde debía llevarlo.

Creí que cuando decías una vuelta no te referías literalmente a dar vueltas.-Dijo Jacob y yo le sonreí, Jacob me gustaba era muy divertido y algo infantil pero aun así creo que en un futuro nos íbamos a llevar bien.

Me acerque a Jacob y en un principio el sintió que le iba a atacar pero mientras mas me acercaba ese sentimiento era cambiado por algo parecido al miedo y a la curiosidad por mis actos.

Coloque mi mano en el brazo de Jacob acerque mi cara a la suya y entonces paso lo que tenia que pasar.

**"No te acerques mas a el Jasper o te juro que me olvido que eres mi hermano y pagaras por eso" **Edward me comunico a través de mis pensamientos, eso era exactamente lo que tenia que ocurrir estoy seguro que con esto se dará cuenta por fin de lo que siente por Jacob o me volveré loco por que yo siento lo mismo que el y sentirse un poco atraído hacia Jacob es demasiado raro.

**" Aléjate de el " **Volvió a decirme Edward y yo entre risas me aleje de Jacob y me dirigí hacia mi habitación.

* * *

_NO SE COMO SE ME VINO ESTA IDEA PERO DESPUES DE PENSAR ME DI CUENTAS DE QUE PODIA SER ALGO INTERESANTE PARA ACLARAR ALGO JASPER NO SIENTE NADA POR JACOB PERO EL SIENTE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE EDWARD HACIA JAKE Y POR ESO HA HECHO ESO..... AUNQUE QUIZAS_

_REVIEWS!!!!!!!  
_


	12. CELOS Y EL ¿BESO?

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CREPUSCULO PERTENECEN A STHEPENIE MEYER**_

_**DISFRUTEN!!!!!  
**_

**EDWARD POV:**

**El día había sido agotador incluso para mi así que me senté en el sofá del salón y me decidí por leer un libro.**

**Edward sabes que le pasa a Jasper.-Exclamo Emmet.-No deja de dar vueltas por toda la casa.**

**No Emmet.-Le respondí cortante.**

**La verdad es que había notado algo raro en el desde que volvimos de la Push pero había creído que era por los nuevos licántropos, sus pensamientos eran verdaderamente extraños pasaba desde canciones hasta estrategias de guerra.**

**Jasper no paraba de dar vueltas por la casa y ya me estaba poniendo nervioso quería decirle algo pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo sentí un olor quemándome la nariz, no podía decir con exactitud quien o que era lo que se acercaba a casa, en ese momento oí a alguien abrir la puerta.**

"**Jake vamos entra amigo".-Oí decir a Jasper.**

**¿Jake es que el perro había venido?**

**Me acerque a la puerta y el estaba allí al lado de Jasper y el brazo de mi hermano estaba alrededor de sus hombros.**

**No se que sentí en ese momento solo sabia que necesitaba salir de allí y necesitaba hacerlo ya.**

**Sentía furia pero también confusión no sabia por que Jasper se comportaba así y la verdad es que no quería saberlo solo quería que se mantenga lejos de Jacob.**

**Empecé a corre por el bosque no se cuanto tiempo estuve así pero decidí volver a casa y entonces vi que allí estaban Jasper y Jacob, me acerque un poco mas por la simple curiosidad.**

"**Creí que cuando decías una vuelta no te referías literalmente a dar vueltas" dijo Jacob.**

**Y mi hermano en respuesta sonrío.**

**Jasper coloco su mano en el brazo de Jake y acerco su cara a la suya.**

**Creí que iba a perder el control sentí un huracán de sentimientos pero lo único que pude ver claramente era que debía alejar a Jasper de Jacob.**

_"_**_No te acerques mas a el Jasper o te juro que me olvido que eres mi hermano y pagaras por eso"_.-Le comunique a través de mis pensamientos, pero el seguí allí sin moverse.**

_"_**_Aléjate de el"_ volví a insistir.**

**Jasper soltó a Jacob y se fue a su habitación pero Jacob se había quedado allí de pies sin hacer nada, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido tanto que yo ni siquiera había pensado en lo que iba a hacer pero sentí el impulso de acercarme a el de tocarlo y sentirlo a mi lado y así lo hice.**

**Jacob.-Dije el en respuesta dios un pequeño salto de sorpresa.**

**Edward.-Susurro mirando al suelo.**

**¿Qué haces aquí?.-Le pregunte y el me miro como si yo fuera un poco tonto.-Quiero decir en el jardín y solo.**

**No estaba solo estaba con Jasper pero no se ha donde se ha ido.**

**¿Y que hacías aquí con Jasper?.-En el mismo segundo que le hice esta pregunta me arrepentí ya que su expresión se cambio por algo triste.**

**¿Y a ti que te importa?.Si ni siquiera me saludaste cuando estaba en tu casa, se que te molesta mi presencia pero por lo menos me puedes saludar ¿no?.-Casi grito.**

**Yo tenia que responderle quería responderle decirle que no me molestaba que el estuviese aquí lo que me molestaba era el hecho de que el estuviera en mi casa con mi hermano.**

**Y luego tienes esa actitud siempre actuando como si solo lo hicieras para molestarme acercándote a mi y poniéndome nervioso pues sabes una cosa aunque hagas todo eso yo seguiré siendo el mejor amigo de tu esposa y me tendrás que seguir aguantando hasta que ella no quiera verme mas.**

**¿De verdad crees que no te aguanto Jacob?**

**El asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

**

**Pues estas muy equivocado, yo no tengo esa actitud contigo por que quiera es por que es lo que siento de verdad.**

**El pareció confuso es mas yo diría que no creyó ninguna de mis palabras o quizás no lo había entendido pero yo no iba a esperar mas a una respuesta así que me acerque a el coloque mis manos en su cara y pude sentir el calor haciéndome cosquillas en la palma de mi mano, acaricie su suave piel .**

_"_**_que estas haciendo Cullen"_.-Pensó Jacob.**

**Sentí que mi corazón volvía a latir mientras me acercaba mas a Jacob y entonces estuve a punto de besarlo pero el me empujo y apareció Bella por la puerta.**

**¿Jacob que te pasa?-Pregunta mi mujer acercándose a mi preocupada.**

**Yo,yo lo siento .-Dijo y salio corriendo por el bosque.**

**En ese momento no sabia que pensar o que hacer me moría por seguirle pero sabia que el no quería que lo haga así que me quede allí con la esperanza de que Bella se fuera.**

**Después de media hora Bella hablo por primera vez pero hubiera preferido que no lo hubiese hecho.**

**Os habéis vuelto a pelea era por mi culpa ¿verdad?.- Dijo ella.**

**Bella no de verdad no es el momento.**

**Pero Edward…**

**Si quieres saberlo de verdad no ha sido por ti ha sido por mi ¿vale?**

**Quería correr o gritar quería poder ser humano y así poder sentir el dolor en mi corazón y llorar por que el me rechazo pero no podía por que yo no era así y no iba a rendir por esto, no.**

**Empecé a correr lo mas rápido que pude necesitaba llegar allí y volver a verle necesitaba ir a su casa y saber que el me podía dar otra oportunidad.**

**Por fin llegue y allí estaba su ventana abierta como siempre subí lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido y me metí en su habitación el estaba subiendo las escaleras.**

**Cuando Jacob entro en la habitación su expresión cambio y parecía que algo el estaba causando dolor.**

**¿Qué haces aquí?.-Pregunto**

**Quería explicarte lo que ocurrió bueno más bien lo que casi ocurrió antes.**

**Vete por favor hazlo ahora y no vuelvas.**

**Creí que en ese momento podría echarme a llorar y suplicarle que me deje estar a su lado.**

**Jacob…**

**Hazlo márchate ahora.-Interrumpió.**

**Los dos sabemos lo que paso y no vas a poder ignorarlo Jacob.**

**Si puedo.-Dijo cortante.**

**Si tú puedes yo no, no voy a poder olvidar lo que siento por ti.**

**El se río con una risa un tanto irónica y se acerco a la ventana.**

**Tenia que hacerlo era ahora o nunca y no iba a perder esa oportunidad, no ahora que se que amo a Jacob.**

**Me acerque a el y le obligué a girarse para poder mirarle a la cara.**

**De verdad vas a poder olvidarlo.-Le dije.**

**Me acerque a su cara y entonces le bese, el no respondió solo se quedo allí quieto intentando apartarme del beso, pero yo no lo iba hacer no tenia planeado separarme de el , por que sus labios era lo mas dulce que nunca antes había probado.

* * *

**

_POR FIN EL BESO ME GUSTARIA HABERLO HECHO MEJOR PERO ESTABA MUY EMOCIONADA_

_EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ES EL DEL BESO PERO EN JACOB POV POR ESO IGUAL TARDO EN ESCRIBIR_

_REVIEWS PLZ !!!!  
_


	13. EL BESO II Y LA FERIA

** TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CREPUSCULO PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**DISFRUTEN!!!!!  
**

**

* * *

**JACOB POV:

Abrí la puerta y casi me caigo de la sorpresa al ver quien estaba en mi habitación.

¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunte no me gustaba anda que el estuviera aquí.

Quería explicarte lo que ocurrió bueno más bien lo que casi ocurrió antes.-Dijo mientras miraba a sus zapatos nerviosamente.

Vete por favor, hazlo ahora y no vuelvas.-Declare algo molesto no solo por que el estuviera en mi habitación sin mi permiso si no por que al ver al expresión que tenia en su cara algo en mi corazón me dolió.

Jacob…

Hazlo márchate ahora.-Le interrumpí.

Los dos sabemos lo que paso y no vas a poder ignorarlo Jacob.-Dijo sin ni siquiera moverse un centímetro.

Si, puedo.-Dije cortante.

Si tú puedes yo no, no voy a poder olvidar lo que siento por ti.

Me eche a reír con algo de ironía y me acerque a la ventana para hacerle saber de que yo quería que se marchase.

De pronto el me hizo girarme obligándome a mirarlo a la cara.

De verdad vas a poder olvidarlo.-Me dijo demasiado cerca de mí.

El acerco nuestras caras y entonces me beso, yo no supe que hacer me quede quieto pero entonces intenté apartarlo.

Edward seguía besándome y yo me estaba desesperando de verdad. Yo no sabia que hacer ya lo había intentado todo pero el seguía besándome.

Un minuto después por fin se aparto de mí y yo respire profundamente ya que casi me quedo sin aire durante el beso.

El me cogió de la barbilla y puso sus ojos enfrente a los míos.

Yo no podía reaccionar no es que el beso me hubiese repugnado pero no había sentido nada.

El se quedo en silencio mirándome.

Vete por favor.-Le dije pero el no se movió.

Tu me dijiste que ibas a hacer lo que yo te pidiese y ahora te pido que te vallas.

El me miro y yo esperaba ver en su cara una expresión de dolor como la anterior pero su mirada era dura y su mandíbula estaba apretada como si algo le molestase demasiado.

Asintió con la cabeza y se fue por la ventana, y yo me quede allí mirando a la ventana por la que el se había ido.

Me tumbe en la cama y mire al techo como si me fuese la vida en ello, intentaba no pensar en lo ocurrido.

Sin darme cuenta me quede dormido y las imágenes del beso con Edward pasaban en mi mente como diapositivas lo pude ver todo, como intentaba apartarlo de mi y como el no se movía , pero algo distinto ocurrió en mi sueño, Edward me estaba besando como hace unas pocas horas peor al final yo le respondí al beso con una pasión que no creí que yo podía sentir por el , el beso entonces se convirtió en mucho mas que eso en caricias en suspiros que salían de mi boca y en su piel rozando la mía.

Todo se volvió negro y ya no estaba mas en mi habitación, ahora estaba en aquel bosque donde ya había estado en mis sueños, oí una risa y yo perseguí a aquel sonido corrí y corrí pero no encontraba nada hasta que delante de mi apareció un claro en el bosque donde estaba alguien y ese alguien era el, Edward Cullen.

El corrió hacia mí y me abrazo.

Has tardado mucho perrito.-Me dijo mientras cepillaba mi pelo con una de sus manos.

Yo le sonreí y el me dio un dulce beso en los labios pero esta vez el beso era muy diferente a el anterior incluso diferente al que el me había dado en mi habitación, esta vez yo acepte el beso con mucho gusto y era un beso dulce en el que había mucho amor.

Y entonces me desperté empapado en sudor y respirando entrecortadamente.

8:00

Marcaba mi reloj y yo volví a mirar el techo.

Quizás llevaba unas tres horas mirando el techo sin pensar en nada cuando algo llamo mi atención unos ruidos en mi ventana yo me dirigí hacia la ventana temiendo que fuese el.

Jasper.-Exclame al ver al Cullen en mi ventana.

Abrí la ventana.

Gracias, aunque no lo creas es un poco incomodo esperar en tu ventana mas de una hora.

Lo siento Jasper pero no me había dado cuenta de que estabas allí.

El se tumbo en mi cama y se puso a mirar al techo.

Oye Jacob exactamente que es lo que estabas mirando.-Dijo Jasper mientras cambiaba continuamente de expresión.

No se porque era muy fácil hablar con Jasper y en cambio me costaba tanto estar cerca de el Cullen.

Jacob ¿sabes por que estoy aquí?

No, Jasper no tengo ni idea.

Bueno Edward llego a casa algo raro y me imagine que fueses tú la razón de su comportamiento.

¿Yo porque?

Jacob no soy tonto y recuerda que yo puedo saber que es lo que siente en cada momento.

Yo le mire y me fui en dirección a las escaleras, el me siguió.

Los dos bajamos por las escaleras.

Jasper, vas a seguir persiguiéndome o me vas a decir que es lo que quieres de una vez.

Eso, es verdad por favor Jacob piensa bien las cosas se que Edward no es el chico perfecto pero tu y yo sabemos que en el fondo le amas.

Yo asentí con la cabeza sin saber muy bien que decir.

¿Sentiste algo cuando el te beso?

Como sabes tú eso Jasper.

Bueno mientras estaba en tu ventana y tú estabas durmiendo oír gritar algo de un beso y supuse que era el que Edward te había dado.

Yo mire al suelo un poco ruborizado.

No sentí absolutamente nada.

No intentes engañarme Jacob.

Jasper dijo acercándose a mí y me beso pero esta vez yo pude apartarlo casi de inmediato ocasionando que le se chocase contra la mesa y esta se partiese en dos.

Mira lo que haz hecho Jacob.-Dijo señalando a la mesa y sonriendo.

¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Tu sabes el por que Jake.

Me di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

Oí la risa de Jasper y la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, volví hacia el salón y tal como lo había pensado el ya no estaba allí.

Me senté en el sofá dispuesto a pensar en lo que había pasado con Edward y lo que había pasado con Jasper también.

Por una parte estaba dispuesto a admitir que el beso que me había dado con Edward no fue tan malo como yo había pensado en un primer momento y que los sueño que había tenido con el me agradaron, pero aun así en una parte de mi que yo aun no estaba dispuesto a admitir sabia que yo quería volver a sentir sus fríos labios junto a los míos.

Al contrario que cuando Jasper me "beso" yo no pude separar a Edward de mi, pero no se por que y lo peor es que quizás yo no quise separarlo de mi y por eso no lo hice.

¿Debería volver a ver a Edward?

No sabía si debía ir a buscarlo pero si sabia que ganas no me faltaban.

¿Qué sentía yo por Edward?

Es otra pregunta que asaltaba mi cabeza inconscientemente.

Escuche el ruido de la puerta.

¿Jacob? Soy yo Ed ábreme.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme justo enfrente dos ojos entre violetas y azules mirándome fijamente.

Jacob, vine para decirte que hoy no podemos hacer la reunión.

Ah claro la reunión de la que me dijiste ayer.

Si, bueno es que una de las madres de los chicos esta enferma.

Claro, no hay problema Ed.

Bueno si quieres me puedo quedar contigo ya que vas a tener la tarde libre.

La verdad es que pensaba ir en algún momento a ver a Edward pero no iba a decirle eso así que le dije que si y volví a la cocina.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, y yo la abri.

¿Ed?

Si. Bueno Jacob no me has dicho a que hora podía venir.

A las cinco.

Perfecto adiós Jacob.

Dijo mientras se marchaba en dirección a la moto que estaba aparcada en mi jardín y se montaba en ella.

Las siguientes horas pasaron muy rápido entre hacer la comida, limpiar la casa y por ultimo mirar al techo un par de horas, creo que eso se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre.

Las cinco de la tarde y ya oí la moto de Ed acercarse.

Hola.-Dije mientras salía a su encuentro.

Jacob.-Dijo sacándose el caso pero no bajándose de la moto.-Sube nos vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Yo sonreí y me subí con el en la moto, tardamos una media hora en llegar a Forks y unos quince minutos en llegar a donde el me quería llevar y allí estaba una feria en pleno centro de la ciudad.

El paro la moto y me ayudo a bajar.

Vaya.-Dije yo hace mucho que no estaba en un sitio como este.

Todos los años desde que soy un niño hay una feria aquí en Febrero ya sabes cosas de San Valentín.-Dijo mientras se quitaba el casco.

Y entonces mire y todo estaba lleno de corazones y ositos de peluches y todo era rojo y rosa.

Vamos.-Dijo Ed cogiéndome de la mano y echando a correr en alguna dirección que yo desconocía.

Entonces nos paramos frente a la noria y nos subimos también lo hicimos en los coches de choque y diferentes atracciones.

¿Comemos algo?-Pregunto Ed.

Claro.-Dije mientras miraba los distintos carteles de comida.-Allí dije señalando uno de hamburguesas.

El asintió con la cabeza y volvió a correr pero esta vez yo le seguí y casi íbamos al mismo ritmo cuando me choque con algo mejor dicho alguien.

¡Chucho!.-Exclamo Emmet Cullen.

¿Emmet?.-Pregunte con algo de curiosidad.

Si.-Dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Jacob.-Alguien dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Alice.-Dije logrando deshacerme de ella.

Vi también a Jasper unos pasos mas atrás mientras el me guiñaba un ojo y también estaban allí Carlisle y Esme pero ¿Dónde estaban Edward y Bella?

Entonces los vi y encontré la respuesta, Bella y Edward venían cogidos de la mano y Edward se acerco a Bella y la beso mientras Bella recorría el brazo de Edward con su mano.

Algo dentro de mi ocurrió, yo ya había visto a Bella y a Edward besarse muchas bese pero en esta ocasión algo extraño sucedió tenia ganas de aparta la vista y de separarlos y besar a Edward.

Cogí de la mano a Ed y me fui de allí.

* * *

**BUENO AQUI ESTA EL BESO DESDE JACOB POV Y ALGO MAS.**

**HACEDME SABER SI OS HA GUSTADO Y DARME ALGUNAS IDEAS **

**REVIEWS!!!!!  
**


	14. SI ES UN SUEÑO NO ME QUIERO DESPERTAR

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CREPUSCULO PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**DISFRUTEN !!

* * *

**EDWARD POV :

Jacob me había rechazado, el solo lo había hecho y un dolor en mi pecho parecía estar matándome poco a poco.

Entra.-Grite desde mi habitación.

Edward, yo solo quería decirte que he ido a ver a Jacob.-Dijo mi hermano mientras se acercaba a mi cama.

Me lo imaginaba, Jasper.

Se que el te quiere Edward pero tienes que esperar.

Esperar a que Jasper, a que algún día el chucho se canse de luchar y se de cuenta de que me "ama", no yo no voy a hacer eso yo le di una oportunidad, le ofrecí mi amor pero el me rechazo así que aquí acabo todo.

Jasper me miro como si estuviese buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirme.

Pero, tu sientes algo por el y eso no lo puedes olvidar y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

A veces Jasper no se consigue todo lo que uno quiere, y aun me queda Bella, no voy a arriesgarme a perderla por una tonta ilusión.

Jasper me miro y sin decir nada mas abandono mi habitación.

Jacob…

Ese era el nombre de la persona que me había hecho sufrir tanto y sentir un dolor muy parecido al dolor físico pero sabia que no era así yo no podía tener ese tipo de dolor, entonces por que cuando pensaba en el sentía como si alguien me arrancase el corazón.

Me quede sentado en el sofá mirando por la ventana, sin entender como he permitido que esto pasase, hace unas semanas no me quería separar ni un solo segundo de mi mujer aunque me molestasen cosas de ella, estaba enamorado. Pero entonces llego el y puso de cabeza mi mundo, cambio toda mi vida en un solo segundo y con un solo beso me hizo perder la cabeza. ¿Merecía la pena sufrir así por alguien que no siente nada por mi?

Edward, vamos muévete de ahí vamos a la feria.-Dijo Alice irrumpiendo en mi habitación.

Alice…

Bella me ha dicho que quiere ir también así que podemos ir todos juntos.

De verdad Alice, no es el momento.

No Edward no voy a dejar que te quedes allí mirando a una ventana todo el día, así que muévete que nos vamos.

Yo me moví perezosamente, cogí una chaqueta y me dirigí hacia el salón donde ya estaba la familia al completo esperando a irnos.

"Debería llamar a Jacob y decirle que venga con nosotros".Pensó Bella.

Vamos o llegaremos tarde.-Grito mi hermana saliendo por la puerta.

Todos nos dirigimos hacia la feria y cuando llegamos allí nos dispersamos. Bella y yo nos subimos a la noria y dimos un paseo por toda la feria.

Todos quedamos en vernos a las 6:00 en el restaurante de hamburguesas que había en la feria.

Bella, tenemos que irnos ya.-Le dije a mi esposa.

Ella se soltó de mi mano y se dirigió hacia una carpa en la que habían colgantes y pulseras.

Me gusta esa.-Dijo señalando una pulsera y mirándome.

Entonces nos la llevamos.

Mi esposa y yo salimos de aquel lugar y nos dirigíamos hacia le lugar donde nos esperaba nuestra familia, entonces ella se quedo quieta y yo la bese, ella recorría mi brazo con su mano y yo disfrutaba del sabor de sus labios.

Chucho no te vayas.-Gritaba Emmet.

Solté a Bella y me dirigí hacia mi familia.

Si era Jacob.-Dijo Jasper acercándose a mi.-Creo que deberías buscarlo.

No sabia que hacer yo quería ir donde estaba Jacob pero…

Vamos Bells he visto un lugar perfecto para comprar algunas cosas.-Dijo Alice, me guiño un ojo y se llevo a mi mujer.

¿Debería seguir a Jacob?

Estuve un minuto de pies sin saber que hacer pero al final me decidí por ir tras Jacob.

Corrí persiguiendo su olor y entonces lo encontré a punto de subirse a una moto con aquel chico.

Jacob.-Dijo el chico señalándome.

Vámonos Ed.

Espera.-Dije acercándome rápidamente hacia el.

He dicho que nos vamos Ed.-Jacob me dirigió una mirada y se fue con ese chico en la moto.

Corrí por el bosque en dirección a la Push, tenía que volver a verle.

Llegue a su casa y espere junto a su puerta.

Jacob llego diez minutos después.

¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Jacob tenemos que hablar.

Los dos no giramos al notar el ruido de la moto alejarse.

No tengo nada que hablar contigo creo que quedo todo claro.-Dijo abriendo la puerta de su casa.

¿Todo claro?.-Le dije sujetándole por el brazo e impidiendo que entrase a su casa.

Si, tu estas con Bella y lo de ayer solo fue para joderme.

Jacob es que no te lo dije ayer, yo te quiero a ti.

Jacob me miro a la cara, se acerco a mi y nos besamos pero esta vez no era como la anterior esta vez era mejor de lo que me había imaginado.

Los dos entramos en su casa mientras seguíamos besándonos y el cerro la puerta con la mano, aproveche que esta distraído y lo empuje hacia el sofá, profundizamos el beso y surgieron las caricias, los rozamientos y los jadeos y por fin paso lo que tenia que pasar ……

Ver a Jacob dormir era todo un espectáculo, gemía se movía incluso estoy seguro de haber oído mi nombre salir de su boca, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y solo importábamos el y yo, no existía Bella ni manadas ni aquelarres de vampiros solo el y yo .

Hola.-Susurre mientras le pasaba la mano a Jacob por la cara suavemente.

Hola.-Respondió el despertándose del todo.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara, no se que había hecho para merecerme esto para merecer estar con el y verle despertarse después de dormir un largo tiempo.

¿Qué hora es?.-Pregunto alarmado.

Las diez que pasa.-Le dije mientras el buscaba su ropa y se la ponía.

Tienes que irte.-Me dijo.

Jacob

No es por eso, es que Seth y Monique no pueden verte aquí.-Dijo interrumpiéndome.

Esta bien me voy pero volveré.-Dije sabiendo que Seth no tardaría en volver y de verdad debía de irme. Me acerque a el y le volví a besar, intente profundizar el beso pero el me empujo y me frunció el ceño, yo me reí y Salí por la puerta.

Pasaron unos diez minutos y yo aun estaba entre los arbole de casa de Jacob, cuándo el móvil me sonó.

Dime Jasper.

Eii hermanito le he dicho a la familia que te has ido de caza así que tarda todo el tiempo que quieres y ya hablaremos cuando vuelvo.

Entonces me colgó sin darme tiempo a responder, pero algo mas llamo mi atención, Seth y Monique llegaban a casa de Jacob así que yo ya podía subir a su habitación por la ventana, como hacia casi cada noche.

Subí a la habitación de Jacob, nunca había podido apreciar cada detalle, al ropa tirada por el suelo , la cama a medio hacer , todo era demasiado perfecto tanto que me parecía estar en un sueño y si era así no me quería despertar.

Bueno yo me voy a dormir, buenas noches.-Oí decir a Jacob.

Yo me senté en su cama esperándole, el abrió la puerta y dio un salto por la sorpresa yo deje escapar una risita.

Así que te hace gracia darme esos sustos.-Dijo y yo asentí con la cabeza.

El me puso cara de enfadado y se alejo de mi yo me acerque a el y lo ábrase.

Vamos perrito no te enfades.-Le susurre al oído.

Y nos volvimos a perder en un mar de besos y felicidad.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO **

**REVIEWS**

** Y FELIZ SAN VALENTIN A TODOS !!!  
**


	15. ED

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CRESPUSCULO PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

JACOB POV :

Esta noche no había pesadillas, no había mas sueños raros solo la oscuridad de un profundo sueño y la seguridad de que estaba entre los brazo de el.

Buenos días .-Dije mientras miraba a el hombre que estaba ahora mi lado.

Buenos días, Jacob.-Dijo y me dios un dulce beso en los labios.

Creí que te habrías ido durante la noche.

No, hable con Jasper ayer y me dijo que le había dicho a mi familia que me había ido de caza así que me puedo quedar mas tiempo.

Yo le sonreí, aun se me hacia un poco raro quererle pero no podía negar que cada vez que le miraba a sus ojos sentía algo muy especial y cada vez que el rosaba mi piel con la suya era como si una chispa recorriese todo mi cuerpo.

No hace falta que lo digas chucho a mi también me parece algo raro.-Dijo y me abrazo con fuerza.

Tengo que irme a duchar Edward.-Le dije y el me miro con una mirada llena de lujuria y una sonrisa retorcida se dibujo en su cara.-Solo.

Su expresión cambio y se torno en algo parecido a la decepción.

Lobito , como puedes pensar que yo me ducharía contigo.-Dijo con un tono inocente mientras se acercaba a mi por detrás y me cogía por los hombros.

Edward , sueltame.

Esta bien te esperare aquí.

Yo entre en la ducha sin querer pensar en lo que estaría haciendo Edward ahí fuera.

Salí veinte minutos después pero no encontré rastro de el vampiro por mi habitación.

Estoy aquí.- Oí su voz que venia desde la cocina.

Baje las escaleras rápidamente temiendo por la integridad de mi cocina.

Voila.-Dijo extendiendo su brazo por encima de los platos de comida que estaban en la mesa.

¿Lo has hecho tu?

Si.-Respondió visiblemente orgulloso.

Me senté en la mesa y comí algo de lo que el había preparado para el desayuno y misteriosamente todo estaba exquisito, pero mi felicidad se esfumo cuando me di cuenta que tarde o temprano el se tendría que ir y no se hasta cuando no le vería.

Tranquilo Jacob volveré pronto pero yo me tengo que ir ya.-Dijo me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Cuando el abandono mi casa sentí como si una parte de mi se fuera con el .

Termine de desayunar y recogí todos los platos luego me puse a lavarlos e intente todo cuanto se me ocurría para no pensar en el.

Seth! Claro era una buena opción podría hablar con el hora y horas , o tal vez podríamos dar un paseo por la reserva. Rápidamente olvide esa opción ya que yo no sabia como ocultarle las cosas a Seth y no podía decirle lo de Edward, lo mismo ocurría con Monique.

Después de ordenar los libros por fecha de publicación hacer y deshacer mi cama dos veces y limpiar todas la ventas de la casa una idea cruzo por mi cabeza.

Ed.

Cogí el teléfono y busque su numero y al final me contestaron.

Hola.-Dijo Ed.

Ed, soy yo Jacob , creo que tenemos que hablar de lo de ayer.

Tranquilo , Jacob no tienes nada que explicarme.-Respondió.

Insisto que te parece si nos vemos en la playa en una hora y media.-Le dije aunque yo quería verle ya, pero no podía decírselo así.

Claro, hasta entonces.-Dijo y me colgó.

Yo ya no sabia que mas hacer había limpiado ordenado y repasado en mi agenda todo lo que tenia que hacer una y otra vez así que decidí salir al bosque y dar un paseo de camino a la playa.

Andando por el bosque me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Hace tan solo tres dias si alguien me hubiese dicho que me despertaria con Edward a mi lado lo hubiese llamado loco y me hubiera echado a reir , pero todo habia cambiado y nunca me habia sentido tan feliz.

Corriendo me acerque a Ed que estaba sentado en un tronco en mitad de la playa.

Hola.-Dijo acercándose a mi.

Hola .-Respondí mientras caminabamos hacia el tronco y nos sentamos.

Tenemos que habar de lo que ocurrió en la feria.-Dijo mientras movía su pies visiblemente nervioso.

Yo.. siento que tuviesemos que irnos de allí de esa forma, pero yo no me sentía muy bien.

¿Que te pasa con ese vampiro?

Vampiro...¿Que vampiro?

Ya sabes uno de los Cullen , el que se acerco a nosotros en la feria.

Edward.-Dije mientras miraba al suelo para que Ed no viese que me estaba ruborizando al recordar la ultima noche con Edward.

Si ese , no se siempre que el se acerca a ti te pones un poco nervioso y casi siempre te vas de donde el este.

Su esposa es mi mejor amiga y siempre nos hemos llevado un poco mal pero no pasa nada todo esta solucionado.

Me alegro, los Cullen parecen muy agradables y nosotros no queremos tener ningún tipo de problema con ellos.

Tu manada es muy distinta a la mía, normalmente los lobos no soportan a los vampiros.

Nosotros no tenemos ningún prejuicio contra ellos pero si que sentimos un poco de odio hacia ellos aunque intentamos controlarnos, además de que no soportemos su olor no nos han echo nada.

Echaba de menos mi manada , aunque había que reconocer que estos nuevos protectores de la Push eran bastante tolerantes hacia los vampiros , eso era por que no había habido ninguno antes de lo Cullen pero aun así yo sabia que debía de tener cuidado por que algun dia uno de los dos bandos empezara la guerra.

Vamos.-Dijo cogiéndome de la mano y corriendo hacia el bosque.

Cuando nos adentramos mas en el bosque el me soltó la mano y se fue detrás de un árbol , unos cuantos minutos después apareció ante mi un lobo marrón claro con algunas manchas en las pata de un color mas oscuro, que era del tamaño de Seth cuando se volvía lobo.

Ed.-Grite cuando el lobo se subió encima mio , me tumbo en el suelo y me lamió la cara.

Yo corrí hacia un árbol y me convertí en lobo.

Ed y yo estuvimos un buen rato corriendo y jugando en nuestras formas de lobos pero entonces un antiguo rastro de olor a vampiro despertó en mi mente los recuerdos de los besos con Edward y de la noche que pase con el.

Ed se alejo de mi y yo volví a mi forma humana.

Alguien me cogió por el hombro y entonces vi que era Ed.

Dime que no es cierto Jacob.-Dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Que no es cierto que.

Dímelo, dime que no estas con ese vampiro, tu no puedes dijiste que era el marido de tu mejor amiga y es un **vampiro!!!**

Ed yo te lo iba a decir pero no sabia como, de verdad.

Lo mejor va a ser que me vaya tengo que hablar con la manada.

Por favor no le digas a nadie lo que sabes, pro favor Ed .-Le dije corriendo para alcanzarlo.

Me estas pidiendo que mienta a mi manada Jacob, yo eso no te lo puedo prometer.

Y se fue , no sabia si debía seguirlo o simplemente quedarme allí y dejarle que piense , pero no se por que sentia como si hubiese traicionado su confianza ocultándole todo esto.

Me fui hacia mi casa y cada paso que daba me sentía peor, puede que no conociese lo suficiente a Ed pero lo sentía como un hermano una parte de mi manada que no tenia.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y encontré a Seth en la cocina y a Monique en el salón.

Jacob, tienes visita.

Subí a mi habitación pensando que quizás podría ser Ed....

Edward.-Exclame acercándome a mi .. a mi ... a el vampiro.

Edward sonrió pero inmediatamente su sonrisa se borro dejando a su paso un gesto de disgusto.

¿Por que esperabas ver a ese perro , Jacob?

Intente darle un respuesta pero yo simplemente no lo sabia....

¿Por que tengo que darle explicaciones a Ed?

¿Por que siento que le he traicionado?

¿Por que....?

* * *

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO**

**SI HAY ALGO QUE NO OS HAYA GUSTADO O ALGO QUE ME QUERAIS DECIR HACEDLO**

**REVIEWS!!!  
**


	16. NO PUEDO CONTROLARME YA

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CRESPUSCULO PERTENECEN A STHEPHENIE MEYER**

**DISFRUTEN !!!

* * *

**Edward Pov :

Ya podía oír los pasos torpes de Jacob subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Edward.-Exclamo **"a mi… a mi… a el vampiro"** este ultimo pensamiento de Jacob hizo que en mi cara apareciese una sonrisa pero tan rápido como aparecido se fue ya que además en los pensamientos de Jake pude ver que el quería ver a el otro perro.

¿Por qué esperabas ver a ese perro Jacob?

Yo te lo puedo explicar Edward.

Pues hazlo a que esperas.

Edward el lo sabe, Ed sabe que tu y yo estamos juntos.

Se lo había dicho, Jacob le había dicho a el perro que yo y el estábamos juntos, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Se lo que me vas a preguntar y yo no se lo dije el lo supo, los dos estuvimos en nuestra forma de lobo juntos y el lo oyó.

No sabia si debería creerle, algo me decía que ese chico quería algo mas con Jacob pero no le iba a decir eso a Jake por que el me tomaría por un celoso.

Será mejor que me vaya.-Le dije me acerque a el le di un beso en la frente y me marche.

Me dirigí hacia la playa donde sabia que estaría Ed, por que tenia que hablar con el sobre Jacob.

¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo mientras miraba al mar.

Tenemos que hablar, ya se que lo sabes todo.

Te lo ha dicho Jacob ¿verdad?

Yo asentí con la cabeza en respuesta.

Y de que quieres hablar, de cómo el me pidió que mintiese a mi manada por ti o de cuanto tiempo estarás con el hasta que finalmente todos lo sepan y le hagas daño.

Las palabras de Ed me hicieron daño por que sabia que si el pensaba así quizás también lo hiciera Jacob.

Yo nunca le haría daño, Jacob es la persona que mas quiero y no estoy dispuesto a separarme de el por nada del mundo.-Le respondí.

Entonces por que no quieres que todos sepan que tu y el estáis juntos, por que tienes miedo de que cuando lo sepa tu esposa te deje.

No se de lo que me hablas Ed.

Dime que dejarías a tu familia y a tu esposa por Jacob, dime que no te importaría nada de lo que ellos te dijesen, dime que en verdad es Jacob la persona que mas te importa y yo no diré nada, y tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo.

No supe que responder en ese mismo instante, así que me quede en silencio mirando a Ed a la cara.

No puede hacerlo Edward no puedes jurarme que siempre estarás con el y aunque tu lo creas no le amas, yo no diré nada de lo vuestro. Pero si algún día le haces daño a Jacob será la última cosa que hagas.

Mientras veía a Ed abandonar la playa las preguntas que el me había hecho me asaltaron la cabeza.

¿Amaba yo a Jacob más que a Bella?

¿Estaría dispuesto a abandonarlo todo por el?

Me senté en la arena contemplando el mar sin ninguna respuesta a las preguntas de Ed, y aunque en este momento no importase que no lo supiera sabia que en algún momento seria Jacob quien me preguntaría eso.

Media hora después me fui de la playa y llegue a mi casa.

¡Edward!.-Dijo Bella corriendo hacia mí.

Bella.-Dije intentando apartarla de mí.

Edward donde as estado, creí que ya no volverías.-Dijo mi mujer mientras rodeaba mi cintura fuertemente con sus brazos.

Bella solo he estado un día fuera de casa.

Bueno pero tú no me dijiste nada y yo no sabia donde estabas y nadie me lo quería decir.

¿No os dijo Jasper que me fui de caza?

Si, pero no nos dijo nada mas y yo quería saber donde estabas.

Bella no puedes controlarme todo el tiempo.

Bella me miro pero no me respondió. Los dos entramos en la casa donde cada uno de ellos estaba haciendo lo que normalmente hacen.

Ninguno se extraño de que yo estuviera allí salvo Jasper que me hizo un gesto para que los dos salgamos al jardín y yo asentí con la cabeza.

Edward, creí que hoy no volverías hasta más tarde.

Jasper tu eres el único de la familia que sabes lo de Jacob, crees que los demás lo aceptaran.

Edward, Alice también lo sabe creo que tendrías que hablar con ella.

No con quien tienes que hablar es con Jake, confía en mi.-Dijo mi hermana acercándose hacia nosotros y cogiendo de la mano a Jasper.

Me acerque a la puerta decidido a ir a la casa de Jacob pero al abrir la puerta vi allí a Jacob a punto de llamar al timbre.

Edward.-Dice Jacob algo sorprendido.**"Por que me sorprende esta es su casa es lógico que este aquí"** pensó el.

Si, chucho vivo aquí.

El trago saliva y no me dijo nada más.

¡Jacob!-Exclamó Bella corriendo hacia el y le dio un abrazo al que el respondió un tanto incomodo.

Bella de ja ya a Jake o lo vas a ahogar.-Dijo Rosalie.

**¿JAKE?** Pensamos Jacob y yo a la vez. Rosalie le guiño un ojo y siguió su camino hacia su habitación.

Vaya eso ha sido muy raro.-Exclamo Jacob.

Ven conmigo.-Dijo Bella cogiéndole del brazo y arrastrándole hacia el jardín.

**"No vengas Edward"**.Pensó mi mujer.

¿Qué, por que no podía ir yo?

Frustrado me senté en uno de los sofás del salón.

¿Celoso, hermanito?-Dijo Emmet.

¿Celoso yo? ¿De Jacob?

No, yo sabia mejor que nadie que mi Bella estaba a salvo con el.

Pero y si fuera al revés y si yo estuviera celoso de Bella, de lo cerca que esta siempre de Jacob o del cariño que hay entre ellos.

Imposible Bella nunca haría nada con el, ella me ama.

Pero… ¿Jacob, me ama?

Cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba más mi desesperación. Hasta que finalmente vi a mi mujer abandonar el jardín y dejar allí solo a Jacob.

**"Me voy a cazar"** fue el pensamiento que Bella me transmitió.

Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que ya no había nadie aquí.

Carlisle estaba en la clínica, Jasper y Alice seguramente se habían ido a cazar con Bella, Emmet y Rosalie estaban en su habitación.

Jacob seguía en el jardín contemplando los árboles.

Yo aun no puedo comprender como Bella me ama mas a mi Jacob es tan hermoso , su pelo negro enmarcando una cara perfecta en la que se mezclan rasgos de inocencia y madurez , y sus dos ojos negros que brillaban como dos diamantes expuestos al sol.

Contemplando a Jacob me di cuenta de una cosa el despertaba en mi sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado.

Jacob.-Dije colocándome detrás de el.

Edward ¿Qué haces?

Yo solo me reí maliciosamente y empecé a besarle, recorrí con mis labios su cuello disfrutando del dulce sabor de su piel, entonces le hice girarse para contemplar su bello rostro.

Edward.-Exclamo Jacob intentando apartarme de el, a lo que yo respondí mordiéndole la oreja.

Jacob gimió de placer y yo no podía controlarme ya, era muy tarde había perdido el control y nunca había sido tan feliz.

Jacob se acerco mas aun si era posible a mi y yo envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, dando pasos hacia el salón, le solté la mano para si poder subir las escaleras y llegar a mi habitación, pero el intento huir.

No lo bito no te vas a ir.

Pero Edward tu familia esta aquí.

Yo aunque lo intentaba no podía oír ningún ruido ni ningún pensamiento así que supuse que Emmet y Rosalie habían abandonado la casa en algún momento.

Sonreí a Jacob y lo cogí de la mano mientras subíamos por las escaleras.

Llegue a mi habitación y empuje a Jacob sobre la cama y solo entonces pude ver la lujuria en sus ojos.

Volví a morderle pero esta vez en el cuello y Jacob en respuesta emitió un jadeo.

Vamos lobito di mi nombre.-Le dije mientras ponía una fría mano en su pecho y lo separaba de mi.

Edward, por favor.

Y eso fue lo último que dijo. En la casa no se oía nada más que gemidos, jadeos y algún sonido ronco emitido por Jake.

* * *

Jacob se había quedado dormido y estoy seguro que si yo fuese humano o licántropo también lo hubiese hecho.

Mi móvil sonó, y me puse a buscarlo ya que no sabía donde estaba mi ropa.

¡Aquí estas! Exclame cuando encontré mi móvil en mis pantalones al otro lado de la cama.

Edward, soy Alice. Jazz, Bella y yo estaremos tres días de fuera de casa ya que estamos buscando bosques cercanos a Forks donde poder cazar. Carlisle y Esme también vendrán con nosotros y por Emmet y Rose no te preocupes dijeron que no irían a casa en varios días. Disfruta con Jacob.

Alice.-Dije incrédulo.

¿Alice?-Repitió Jake mientras se despertaba.

Y yo creí que mi corazón volvió a latir al verle y saber que siempre estaría a mi lado si yo se lo pedía.

¿Era eso lo que yo quería , estar siempre con el ?

* * *

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO !!!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE !!!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER  
**


	17. ES MEJOR QUE ESTO ACABE

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CREPUSCULO PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**DISFRUTEN !!!!

* * *

  
**

Jacob POV :

Mientras abría poco a poco mis ojos me daba cuenta que no estaba en mi habitación.

Alice.-Oí a alguien decir a mi lado

¿Alice? -Repetí

Edward me miro con una sonrisa en la cara pero no me dijo nada solo colgó el móvil y siguió mirándome.

¿Vas a seguir mirándome como un psicópata o vas a hacer algo?

¿Esa pregunta tiene doble sentido, lobito?-Dijo Edward acercándose a mi seductoramente.

No vampiro, solo tienes un sentido.-Dije mientras sonreía.

Edward se acerco aun más a mí y era casi imposible resistirse a la sonrisa que tenia en su cara y al aspecto que tenia.

¿Qué hora es?-Pregunte apartando a Edward de mi.

Las diez.-Dijo saliendo de la cama.

¿Las diez?-Repetí.

Si. ¿Que pasa?

Tengo que irme Edward.-Dije mientras recogía mis pantalones del suelo y buscaba mi camiseta.

Puedes quedarte, mi familia no vendrá ni hoy ni mañana.-Dijo y se mordió el labio inferior.

Tengo cosas que hacer Edward.

No podía decirle que hoy había quedado con Ed en media hora en mi casa.

Edward me miro con una expresión un tanto extraña.

Vete.-Dijo y se marcho.

Mierda a veces se me olvida que el puede leer mis pensamientos.

Edward no es nada malo que vea a Ed, el solo es mi amigo, creo que te lo demostré anoche.-Dije saliendo de la habitación y buscándole por todas parte hasta que lo encontré al otro lado del pasillo.

¿Estas celoso?-Dije acercándome a Edward.

Edward me empujo contra la pared y puso un brazo alrededor de mi cuello y otro en mi cintura.

No podría estar celoso de nadie por que tu eres solo mío perro.-Dijo Edward y emitió un gruñido bajo.

Edward por favor.

Esta bien, pero pasare a buscarte a la Push.

Claro, lo que tu quieras.-Dije besándole y bajando por las escaleras.

Para poder llegar antes a mi casa tuve que estar en mi forma de lobo y correr por el bosque.

Mientras veía los árboles como manchas pasar por mis ojos miles de imágenes de la noche anterior pasaban por mi cabeza.

Edward….

Ese maldito vampiro que sabes como hacerme perder la cabeza.

Sabia que estaba mal lo que hacia con el pero también sabia que por una vez en mi vida me sentía completamente feliz y que no iba a renunciar a eso fácilmente.

Llegue a mi casa y volví a mi forma humana.

Vi a Ed en el porche de mi casa y fui hacia el.

Ed.

Hola, Jacob.

¿De que querías hablar?

Ya sabes… de lo tuyo con Edward, lo siento mucho pero mi manada ya lo sabe.

Pero Ed tú me dijiste que no se lo ibas a decir a nadie.

Lo se y lo siento de verdad Jake pero cuando estuvimos en nuestra forma de lobo…

Si, si, lo se.-Le interrumpí.

De verdad que lo siento mucho Jake, y para que lo sepas ellos no lo entienden pero aceptan vuestra relación.

Eso me sorprendió estoy seguro que mi antigua manada no lo hubiera aceptado.

No pasa nada Ed, siento haberte pedido que se lo ocultases a los chicos.

Olvídalo Jake, que te parece si vienes conmigo y con los chicos a dar una vuelta, están esperando en mi casa ¿vienes?-Dijo acercandose a su moto.

Edward me había dicho que iba a venir a mi casa pero no me dijo cuando.

Corrí hacia Ed y me monte con el en la moto.

En menos de quince minutos habíamos llegado a una casa blanca mas grande que la mía pero no tanto como la de los Cullen, Ed paro la moto y se bajo lo que era una señal para que yo también lo hiciera.

¿Esta es tu casa?

Si, vamos Jake te están esperando.

Ed me copio de la mano y echo a correr.

Había cinco chicos sin contar con Ed.

Vamos, chicos este es Jacob Black, presentaos.

Hola tu y yo ya nos conocemos.-Dijo Charles uno de los chicos de el acantilado.

Si, claro te recuerdo tu eres el que me olfateaba en el acantilado ¿no?

Pude ver al chico sonrojarse mientras los otros se reían y uno de ellos se acercaba a mi.

Yo soy Dave .-Dijo un chico con los ojos de un color que parecía el resultado de la mezcla entre amarillo y verde , un poco mas alto que yo y la pies del mismo color que todos, menos Ed que tenia un tono de piel mas claro que cualquiera de los que estábamos allí.

Yo me llamo James y este es mi hermano Mark.-Dijeron dos chicos a uno de ellos ya lo conocía y el otro parecía el más joven de todos.

Yo soy John, encantado.-Dijo uno de ellos dándome la mano.

Hey, tu eres el novio del vampiro.-Dijo uno de los chicos.-Yo soy Elliot.

Elliot.-Susurro Ed.

No pasa nada Ed.-Le dije.

Todos estuvimos un rato juntos en casa de Ed.

Jacob puedo hablar contigo un momento… a solas.-Dijo Ed mirando a los demás y todos asintieron con la cabeza como si Ed les hubiera dicho algo.

¿Qué me eh perdido?-Dije mientras miraba uno a uno a los chicos, todos sonrieron y incluso algunos se sonrojaron.

Vete con el jefe, Jackie.-Dijeron todos al unísono.

¿Qué quieres Ed?-Dije acercándome a el .

Jacob… eh bueno yo quería decirte que hable con Edward .

¿Si?

Si.- Dijo el.

Yo no entendía por que Edward no me había dicho que había hablado con el pero tenia tiempo para preguntárselo.

Bueno, yo siento algunas cosas que le dije, creo que no fui muy justo con el, pero es que Jacob siento que el te va a hacer daño y no se por que pero me importa demasiado.

Yo tampoco sabia por que Ed me importaba tanto.

Ed, no puedes meterte en eso de verdad te agradecería si te mantuvieses al margen.

Ed asintió con la cabeza y durante unos largos minutos no dijo nada más.

¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?.-Dijo finalmente.

Claro.

Me despedí de todo los chicos y les prometí que volvería a verles.

Ed y yo nos subimos a su moto y nos dirigimos a mi casa.

¿Edward?-Dije bajándome de la motos y corriendo hacia el vampiro que estaba en la puerta de mi casa.

Jake.-Dijo Ed desde la moto y se despidió con un gesto.

Me acerque hacia Edward y pude ver que el gesto que estaba en su cara era la razón por la que Ed se había marchado así.

¿Qué te pasa, vampiro?

Jacob, entra no quiero discutir aquí.

Yo le hice caso entre en mi casa y subí a mi habitación.

¿Por qué estabas con el?

Puedo estar con quien yo quiera Edward.

¿Dónde estabas?

En su casa con los demás chicos.

No me gusta que estés con el Jake.

Y tu crees que a mi me gusta saber que mientras yo estoy con Ed tu estas con tu esposa, con tu familia viviendo tu vida perfecta y solo vienes a mi cuando tu quieres.

Eso no lo puedo solucionar yo Jake.

Si . si que puedes, estoy harto de escuchar cuanto te ama Bella, estoy harto de no poder contarle a Seth lo que esta pasando.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Que es mejor que acabemos con esto antes de que alguno de nosotros pierda algo que de verdad le importa.

Jake…-Intento interrumpir Edward

Vete por favor y esta vez no vuelvas. Es lo mejor y lo sabes.

¿Cómo lo sabes Jake? Solo hemos estado tres días juntos y ya lo sabes, ya sabes que esto no va a salir bien.

Tu también lo sabes Edward, siempre lo has sabido.

Y con eso Edward se fue y espero que para siempre

* * *

**BUENO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 17**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO **

**REVIEWS Y GRACIAS !!!  
**


	18. No te quiero

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: YA SE QUE SIEMPRE LO DIGO PERO LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CRESPUSCULO PERTENECEN A STHEPENIE MEYER.**

**DISFRUTEN!!!**

**

* * *

**

EDWARD POV :

Tu también lo sabes Edward, siempre lo has sabido.-Dijo Jacob con una expresión fría en su cara.

No pude decir mas por que sabia que el tenia razón, siempre supe que no le podía dar todo el amor que el se merecía, que lo nuestro no funcionaria, siempre lo había sabido desde el primer momento en el que empecé a interesarme por el lo supe pero fui demasiado egoísta como para dejarlo.

No.-Grite mientras empujaba con mi mano un árbol que estaba en mi camino.

Menos mal que mi familia no estará en casa esta noche, por que no podría soportarlo.

Después de más de media hora de estar en el bosque me fui a mi casa.

Edward, lo siento Bella quería venir y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. ¿Y Jake?-Dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

En su casa, Alice.-Dije apartando a mi hermana y dirigiéndome hacia el interior de mi casa.

Subí a mi habitación sin hacer caso de las miradas de mis hermanos que se centraban en mi, solo quería tumbarme en mi cama y poder dejar de pensar en el.

! Edward ¡.-Grito Bella intentando llamar mi atención.

Yo seguí mi camino hacia mi habitación, pero esta vez lo hice más rápido.

Edward.-Dijo Bella cogiéndome del brazo mientras yo me sentaba en mi cama.

Bella.-Susurre.

Se lo que me vas a decir, pero soy tu mujer y por lo menos merezco que me digas donde has estado y que es lo que te ha puesto así.

Déjame Bella no quiero discutir contigo.

No Edward.-Dijo mi mujer poniéndose de pies frente a mi y cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos-Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme, últimamente no estas nunca en casa y no se donde te vas por las noches, además no me haces caso. Se que también ha sido mi culpa pero no entiendo por que te comportas así conmigo creí que me amabas.

Creí que iba a estallar que le iba a decir toda la verdad a mi esposa pero algo me detuvo.

Bella se quedo mirando a mis ojos durante varios minutos como intentando buscar alguna respuesta.

Te amo.-Dijo finalmente y se sentó a mi lado.

Durante una hora estuve sentado al lado de mi esposa sin decir nada pero entonces ella me puso una mano en el hombro.

¿Tú me amas?

No respondí no supe si era por que no quería o por que tenia miedo de hacerle daño.

Dímelo me lo debes Edward.

¿Quieres saberlo?-Le dije mirándola a los ojos.

Si.

Te quiero Bella.

No me mientas.-Gritó mientras me empujaba contra una pared de nuestra habitación.

No te quiero.-Dije cogiéndola por los hombros.

Ella se soltó de mi agarre y abandono corriendo nuestra habitación.

Lo había hecho, le había dicho a Bella la verdad, pero ahora Jake era quien no quería saber nada de mi, el me dijo que me fuese y que no volviese nunca.

¿Qué pasa hijo?-Dijo Carlisle.

Nada, necesito irme, solo es eso.

Y así lo hice salí corriendo de mi caza y corrí hasta que llegue a la casa de Jacob sin darme cuenta.

Corrí hacia su ventana y subí por un árbol.

Abrí la ventana y entre en su habitación.

Edward.-Exclamo Jacob dándose cuenta de que yo estaba allí.

Jacob he discutido con Bella y quería saber si podía quedarme aquí.

Una sonrisa de comprensión se dibujo en su cara.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Si lo que quieres saber es que si ella y yo hemos terminado creo que si, pero no le he dicho nada de ti y de mi, creí que no hacia falta hacerle mas daño.

Si, tienes razón.

Y ahora tú y yo podemos seguir juntos lobo.

Supongo vampiro.-Susurro derrotado

Jacob y yo empezamos a besarnos cuando el sonido del timbre nos interrumpió.

Jake, soy yo por favor abre necesito hablar contigo.-Grito mi mujer desde la puerta.

Tienes que marcharte Edward. ! Ya voy Bells¡

No me vas a dejar así ¿verdad?

Así ¿Cómo?-Dijo y dándose cuenta de "el problema" que había entre mis pantalones se sonrojo y salio de su habitación.

Bella.-Dijo Jake.

Yo estaba tumbado en la cama de Jake mirando al techo sin saber que de interesante le veía a esto.

Mi desesperación aumentaba.

Ya no aguanto más.

Llame al móvil del chucho.

Jacob sube ahora mismo o tu habitación sufrirá.

Eh… Hola Ed ¿Qué dices?

¿Ed? No podía ser Seth.

No. no puedo ir alli ahora mismo espera un minuto.

¡No puedo de verdad te necesito ya!

Bueno... ahora mismo voy para alli.

Escuche la puerta y los pasos de Jake subiendo las escaleras.

Dios mío.-Exclame y empecé a besarle otra vez.

Edward, espera.-Dijo Jacob.

Malditos botones.-Exclame intentando sin éxito quitarle la camisa.

Jacob se río.

¿De que te ríes?

De ti... un vampiro con mas de doscientos años y no puedes desabotonar una simple camisa.

Yo me reí también y pronto volvimos a retomar lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior.

* * *

El pecho de Jacob subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras dormía y yo creía que podía estar allí todas las noches de mi vida observándole dormir y sintiendo su aroma quemándome la nariz o sintiendo su piel hacer cosquillas a la mía.

Edward.-Susurro entre sueños.

No pude evitar sonreír ante la noticia de que el soñaba conmigo y yo estoy seguro que si fuera humano soñaría con el y solo con el.

Oí unos ruidos en la ventana y cuando me acerque vi a Jasper.

Abrí la ventana y mi hermano entro.

¿OH vaya, interrumpo algo?-Dijo mirando a Jacob en la cama.

No se por que pero aun no me gustaba como Jasper miraba a Jake.

No tranquilo, esta dormido.-Dije señalando a Jacob.

Bueno… yo venia por que Carlisle me dijo que te buscase y supuse que estarías aquí.

Bueno ya sabes donde estoy, ahora vete.

No, espera dijo Carlisle que te diga que es mejor que no vuelvas a casa en unos días ya sabes por Bella.

Claro, claro.-Dije empujando a mi hermano hacia la ventana.

Jasper.-Dijo Jacob despertándose.

Hola, Jake.

Hace unos cuantos días que no te pasabas por aquí, ya te echaba de menos.-Dijo Jake los dos se miraron y empezaron reírse.

Y yo a ti.-Logro decir mi hermano entre risas.

Vamos. Vete.-Le dije a Jasper.

Si, eso será lo mejor.

Y con eso se fue. Jacob aun seguía doblándose de la risa en su cama.

Me aclare la garganta llamando su atención.

Lo siento, Edward pero es muy gracioso.

¿El que?

Que estés celoso de tu propio hermano.

Yo no estoy celoso de nadie perro.

Jacob dejo de reírse y se acerco a mí lentamente. Hizo un gesto para que me agachase a su altura y se acerco a mi oído.

Tengo hambre.-Susurro y volvió a reírse.

Yo le mire y decidí hacerle el desayuno.

Chuchos.-Dije mientras bajaba por las escaleras rumbo a la cocina.

Te he oído sanguijuela.-Grito Jacob

* * *

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y SI NO DECIDMELO !!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**& REVIEWS PLEASE !!!  
**


	19. La verdad

**COMO SIEMPRE LO DIGO TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CRESPUSCULO PERTENECEN A STHEPHENIE MEYER**

DISFRUTEN !!!

* * *

JACOB POV:

Cuando baje las escaleras Edward ya no estaba allí, en su lugar había una nota al lado de mi desayuno.

JACOB, SIENTO NO HABERME QUEDADO HA DESAYUNAR CONTIGO PERO TENIA QUE IRME VOLVERE ESTA NOCHE ANTES DE QUE ESTES DORMIDO LO PROMETO.

TE QUIERE, EDWARD.

Sonreí, era muy típico de el hacer estas cosas.

Comí el desayuno muy rápido y justo cuando me había comido todo Seth y Monique aparecieron por la puerta.

Hola chicos.-Dije mientras los abrazaba a los dos.

Vaya cuanta efusividad veo hoy.-Dijo Seth apartándose de mí.

Monique sonrío y le susurro algo al oído.

Pase por alto esto y seguí recogiendo los platos de la mesa.

¿Qué es esto Jacob?-Dijo Seth sosteniendo un papel entre sus manos, un papel que se parecía a una nota que el vampiro me había dejado.

Un papel creo.-Dije esperando que no lo hubiera leído.

Ya se que es un papel, me refiero a por que Edward Cullen te ha dejado este papel.

No lo se, ya sabes lo raros que son esos chupasangres,

¿Tienes algo que contarnos Jacob?-Dijo Monique apareciendo con lo que sospecho que era la camiseta de Edward entre las manos.

Maldito chupasangres estupido que no es capaz ni de llevarse su estupida camiseta de mi estupida casa después de pasar una estupida noche conmigo.-Refunfuñe entre dientes.

¿Qué?-Dijeron los dos al unísono.

Mierda, lo he dicho en voz alta verdad.

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza en respuesta.

Creo que hay novedades que contaros, vamos por que no nos sentamos en el sofá todos juntos.

Tarde casi tres horas en explicarles todo lo que había estado ocurriendo con la sanguijuela y aunque al principio Seth parecía no estar de acuerdo finalmente me dijo que si era eso lo que yo quería por el estaba bien y Monique ya estaba deseando conocer mas al vampiro y su familia.

El teléfono sonó y los tres dimos un salto por la sorpresa.

Voy yo.

¿Si?

Jake, vaya es bueno oír tu voz.-Dijo Ed desde el otro lado.

Hola, Ed ¿pasa algo?

Es que tiene que pasar algo para que llame a un amigo.

Yo me reí y no conteste.

Bueno… tengo que darte una cosa que te parece si me paso por tu casa en veinte minutos.

Está bien aquí te espero.

Monique me puso una mano en el hombro e hizo un gesto para que la siguiera y así lo hice.

Jacob, te voy a decir una cosa pero no te enfades.-Dijo moviendo nerviosamente su pelo.

Dime.

Bueno… Seth yo hemos estado esta mañana en el instituto de Forks y nos hemos matriculado.

Vaya que buena noticia así que el y tu empezareis el instituto.

Técnicamente si pero….

Pero….

Tu también.

¿Qué?

Que tu también iras al instituto y una cosa las clases empiezan en una semana.

Monique.-Grite mientras ella y Seth abandonaban la casa.

Monique

Me quede en el porche viendo como el coche de Seth se alejaba y se acercaba otro coche.

Jacob, ven.-Dijo Ed desde el interior del coche y haciendome gestos para que me acercase a el.

Oh, hola Ed.-Dije

Ed se bajo del coche y me abrazo.

Tengo una cosa para ti.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a la parte trasera del coche, donde había una moto vieja.

Antes de que digas nada si es para ti, pero no es un regalo, es mas bien un préstamo tu arreglas la moto y te puedes quedar un año con ella y después si quieres me la puedes devolver.

Sabes que no te la devolveré.

Ed se río bajamos la moto y nos metimos en mi garaje a ver lo que le pasaba a la moto.

Estuvimos mas de cuatro horas allí metidas y finalmente Ed se tuvo que ir.

Quizás mañana pueda venir a ver la moto claro si tú quieres.

Me parece muy bien, que te parece si compras las piezas que faltan y mañana las traes así podemos arreglar la moto.

EL asintió con la cabeza y los dos nos empezamos a reír, en ese mismo instante el coche de Edward se aparco al lado de el de Ed.

Edward bajo del coche con una expresión seria y peligrosa y se acerco a nosotros.

Ed.-Dijo saludando al chico que estaba dentro del coche y que había adquirido una expresión en un tono desafiante.

Edward me beso y puso un brazo alrededor de mis costillas.

Edward.-Dije tocándole en la mano, pero el no me soltó.

Bueno, Ed entonces te veo mañana ¿a las siete?

Claro, hasta mañana Jake.

El coche de Ed se alejo y el vampiro seguía sin soltarme.

Lo siento, es que es ese chico.

Vale señor soy un vampiro celoso y marco mi territorio para que nadie se vuelva a acercar a el lobo.

Vamos dentro.-Dijo Edward cogiéndome de la mano.

¿Dónde has estado?

En mi casa mis hermanos y yo teníamos que ir al instituto.

Instituto vaya…

Edward me miro con una expresión extraña pero después sonrío.

Vamos a ver un película.-Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y daba palmaditas en el para hacerme saber que quería que me sentase con el.

Edward, escogió una película antigua y yo acepte.

En mitad de la película me quede dormido.

Jake, Jake vamos despierta.

Estoy despierto.

Te quedaste dormido a los veinte minutos de la primera película.

¿Primera? ¿Que hora es?

Si he visto ya dos películas y son las once.

Vamos lo mejor será que te vayas a dormir.

Si, puede que tengas razón.-Dije sintiendo el sueño invadiéndome.

Llegue a mi habitación y me puse el pijama.

¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

Por supuesto.

Vale.-Dije mientras me metía en mi cama y Edward se tumbaba a mi lado.

Antes que se me olvide Seth y Monique ya saben lo nuestro y tranquilo se lo tomaron bastante bien.

Te quiero.-Fue la respuesta que me dio.

Y yo a ti pero a que viene eso.

Simplemente tenía ganas de decirte que te quiero y que nunca he querido a nadie como te quiero a ti.

Yo sonreí.

No bromeo Jacob, te amo demasiado.

Y yo a ti.

Vamos, duerme ya, te prometo que mañana cuando abras tus ojos estaré aquí, siempre estaré aquí eternamente, no lo olvides Jake.

Me desperté pensando que Edward todavía seguiría aquí pero el ya no estaba.

Busque al vampiro por toda mi casa pero después de media hora buscándolo me di cuenta que el ya no estaba en ninguna parte de mi casa y tampoco cerca.

Rápidamente volví a mi habitación me puse unos pantalones y cogí una camiseta y me dirigí hacia la residencia Cullen.

Cuando llegue allí Alice estaba en el porche.

¿Alice?

Jacob, creo que no deberías entrar.

Mire a Alice detenidamente y me di cuenta que algo andaba mal pero no podía saber que.

¿Le había pasado algo a Edward?

Entre en la casa y subí rápidamente a la habitación de Edward.

Ed….-Las palabras no me salían al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de ver.

Ella le estaba besando y el tenia sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Mi visión se nublo, lo veía todo rojo y lo único que se me ocurrió fue salir de allí en ese mismo instante.

Salí de la casa intentando evitar la mirada de todos los que estaban allí.

Eche a correr rumbo al bosque y pude sentir a dos vampiros persiguiéndome pero yo corría mas rápido que ellos.

Pronto los vampiros se fueron al ver que no consegirian que parase, yo seguía corriendo y no tenia intención de parar hasta que no pudiese mas.

Después de dos horas y media caí al suelo sin poder moverme.

Me quede en el suelo mirando a los árboles que me rodeaban sin saber muy bien donde estaba.

Miles de cosas e imágenes rondaban mi cabeza pero todas se resumían en un solo pensamiento él me había engañado.

Ayer me dijo que había dejado a su mujer y me pidió que volviese con el y yo como un estupido le creí.

Todo había sido mentira desde el primer día el me había engañado nunca me quiso nunca lo hizo el solo me quería utilizar.

¿Por qué?

Necesitaba volver a verle y preguntárselo, pero no creo que esa fuese la mejor opción ya que en cuanto lo viese y el me pidiese perdón yo volvería sus brazos.

No iba a quedarme aquí en medio de un bosque llorando por un vampiro, pero tampoco sabía como volver a casa.

Un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos.

Saque el móvil de mi bolsillo.

JASPER.-Ponía en la pantalla, y yo le conteste.

¿Qué quieres?

¿Dónde estas?

No lo se Jasper.

No te muevas iré a buscarte.-Y dicho eso me colgó.

Claro como iba a moverme si de todos modos no se donde estoy.-Dije a la pantalla del móvil.

Mientras esperaba a Jasper, me entretuve un poco mirando a todo mí alrededor y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando y ya que tenía los ojos hinchados supuse que debía haber estado así mucho tiempo.

Jacob.-Dijo Jasper apareciendo de la nada,

¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido?

No hagas preguntas y sígueme.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y seguí a Jasper.

¿Por qué ha hecho eso?-Me grito el vampiro visiblemente enfadado.

Hacer el que.

Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, CREI que eras JACOB BLACK un alfa valiente y no un lobito que solo sabe huir de los problemas.

Empuje a Jasper y este choco contra un árbol.

Y que hubieras echo tu, si un día te encuentras Alice entre los brazos de otro, y si además ella te hubiera dicho que estaría siempre contigo la noche anterior y que te amaba.

Entonces me derrumbe, todas las cosas que habían ocurrido golpearon mi mente mas fuerte que cualquier golpe físico la verdad estallo en mis ojos.

La ira, el odio miles de emociones me hicieron volver a correr, pero esta vez en dirección a Edward.

* * *

BUENO YA QUE HUBIERA SIDO UN POCO RARO LEER ESTE CAPITULO SIN SABER QUE PASO PARA EDWARD ESTE CON BELLA AQUÍ VA LA RESPUESTA.

EDWARD POV :

Le prepare el desayuno a Jacob y justo en ese instante algo llego a mi cabeza la imagen de una persona.

ARO

Sabia que era el y sabia que estaba en mi casa y que me buscaba a mi.

Rápidamente escribí una nota para Jacob y me fui.

Llegue ami casa y allí estaba el.

Edward, querido,-Dijo acercándose a mi y ofreciéndome sus manos.

Sabia que en cuanto el me tocara sabría lo mío con Jacob, pero esa era mi única opción.

Le cogí las manos a Aro.

Vaya, veo que lo que me habían contado era verdad que pena.

Estaba dispuesto a pelear con el si eso significaba que Jake tenia una oportunidad de salvarse.

No querido Edward no tengo planeado pelearme contigo, simplemente quería afirmar una cosa y veo que era cierto, bueno te haré una propuesta. Tú dejas de verte con ese perro, vuelves con tu esposa y no le cuentas nada de esto a nadie y no le haré nada a tu amiguito.

¿Por qué iba a creerte?

Es tu única opción es eso o matar al perro y a toda tu familia y créeme aunque me causase un gran dolor lo haría.

Yo me negué a responder.

Piénsalo pero hazlo rápido, tienes esta noche para despedirte de el perro pero mañana volveré y sabes que si me engañas lo sabre.

Quería demasiado a Jacob como para poner su vida en peligro y si eso significaba estar con él entonces no volvería a verle

* * *

**BUENO NO ME GUSTO MUCHO COMO QUEDO EL CAP PERO TAMPOCO ESTA TAN MAL **

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**REVIEWS Y GRACIAS POR LEER !!!  
**


	20. Volverte a ver

** LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CREPUSCULO PERTENECEN A STHEPHENIE MEYER**

DISFRUTEN !!1

* * *

Edward Pov :

Pude oír a Jacob acercarse a mi casa y salí a su encuentro.

Eres un maldito mentiroso.-Dijo Jacob empujándome y logrando que me cayese al suelo.

¿Por qué lo has hecho Edward?

Yo no supe que responder, sabia que tenia que mentirle y hacer que el nunca vuelva a mi lado pero nunca antes había hecho algo como esto.

Yo…. Simplemente no te amo nunca te he amado, te mentí Jacob.

El respiro cortadamente y tembló de rabia pero antes de convertirse se fue.

Quise salir detrás de el pero alguien me detuvo.

Ni se te ocurra Edward ni siquiera lo pienses, no te vuelvas a acercar a el.-Dijo Jasper deteniéndome.

Le vi marcharse sin poder hacer nada, a el a mi verdadero amor, y aunque sabia que esto era lo mejor para el, no podía aceptar el hecho que nunca iba a volver a sentir sus labios contra los míos y que no iba a volver a oír un te quiero salir de su boca.

Vamos dentro Edward.- Dijo Carlisle cogiéndome del hombro

Yo asentí débilmente con la cabeza y seguí a mi padre a el interior de mi casa, cuando estuve dentro subía a mi habitación ignorando las miradas de mis hermanos y de mi madre.

¿Que es lo que ha pasado con, Jacob?-Pregunto mi padre mientras los dos nos sentábamos en mi cama.

Que soy un estúpido eso es lo que pasa.-Respondí evitando mirara los ojos a Carlisle.

Y un cobarde quise añadir un cobarde por que no me atreví a coger de la mano a Jacob y llevarlo lejos de aquí lejos, de los problemas.

Carlisle me miro como si no comprendiera lo que yo le estaba diciendo pero aun así me apoyaba.

Si, yo era un cobarde que ni siquiera podía explicarle a su padre que amaba a quien debía de ser su enemigo.

Carlisle... Yo .-Dije intentando reunir el valor necesario para decirle todo-Yo amo a Jacob.

El me miro sorprendido y después al creer que era una broma se relajo pero cuando vio la expresión de mi cara se puso tenso.

El asintió con la cabeza como si me preguntase si era verdad y yo en respuesta asentí lentamente.

Esta bien Edward.-Dijo y abandono la habitación.

Yo tome una bocanada de aire que no necesitaba como tampoco necesitaba haberle dicho la verdad a Carlisle ahora que no podía volver a estar con Jake, pero simplemente lo hice,, fue una de esas cosas que se hacen sin pensar que solo las haces por que parece lo mas normal.

Yo me tumbe en la cama mirando al techo y visualizando lo que seria una vida sin Jacob , solo podía ver dolor y sufrimiento, estaba seguro de que nunca encontraría la felicidad completa lejos de Jake pero si el pudiese ser feliz todo lo que he hecho merecerá la pena, porque aunque me este muriendo por dentro y este sintiendo que mi alma esta siendo roto en mil pedazos , todo merecerá la pena ya que el podrá ser feliz lejos de mi y estará a salvo nada nunca le ara daño, nada ni nadie.

Esa noche sentí que mi vida ya no volvería a tomar sentido sin el, necesitaba sentir su olor quemarme la nariz necesitaba ver su sonrisa, la única sonrisa en este mundo que puede hacer que mi corazón vuelva a latir después de doscientos años de estar muerto, necesitaba oír su voz, su dulce voz solo le necesitaba a el pero sabia que eso era lo único que no podía tener,

Apreté los ojos con fuerza como si así pudiese hacer que todo lo ocurrido se borrase de mi mente, como si pudiese volver a atrás y no haberme enamorado de Jacob pero sabía que no podía hacerlo y sabía que ahora yo pagaba por el error que había cometido al seducir a Jacob.

Las noches y los días se mezclaban en mi cerebro, podría haber jurado que ayer mismo estaba en su cama a su lado respirando su aroma sintiendo el calor de su piel, pero habían pasado cinco noches, cinco noches que no había pasado a su lado disfrutando del espectáculo que es verle dormir.

Aquella noche como siempre Alice paso por mi habitación y se detuvo en la puerta, como si estuviera preguntándose si debería entrar o no.

Edward.-Dijo mi hermana entrando en mi habitación y sentándose a mi lado.

No soporto verte así, tú tomaste la decisión de alejarte de Jacob, ahora debes de asumir las consecuencias y disfrutar de tu vida con Bella.

Si, sabia que tenia que asumir el hecho de que yo mismo obligue a Jacob a alejarse de mi, y asumir ya que nunca volvería tenerlo entre mis brazos pero no podía, por que aunque al principio creí que una vida son el seria fácil ahora me daba cuenta de que sin el a mi lado no hay una razón por la que deba seguir aquí.

Alice, yo puedo hacer que el me odie y que no quiera volver a verme pero lo que no puedo hacer es dejar de amarlo.

Mi hermana mi miro y estudio a fondo mi expresión.

Deberías ir de caza.-Dijo finalmente.

Te acabo de decir que no soporto estar lejos de Jacob y tú me dices que debo ir de caza.

Mi hermana sonrío, asintió con la cabeza y se marcho.

**_"Es mejor que cuando lo vuelvas a ver no tengas ese aspecto hermanito"_**

¿Alice que has querido decir con eso?-Respondí a los pensamientos de mi hermana.

**_"Recuerda que el instituto empieza en dos días y que el estará allí"_** no había pensado en eso pero era verdad, volvería a verle en menos tiempo del que yo había pensado.

¿Pero que iba a hacer?

Tenia que lograr que Jacob me odiase, pero no soportaba a idea de estar un día mas alejado de el.

Mientras cazaba mi mente daba una y mil vueltas a lo que debería hacer cuando volviese a verle, quizás debería contárselo todo, pero eso supondría ponerlo en un peligro aun mayor, o tal vez debería pedirle que huyese conmigo aunque el diría que no ya que creo que logre hacer que me odiase,

Después de ir a cazar volví a mi habitación y estuve toda la noche dando vueltas a la misma idea.

En noches como estas desearía ser humano para así poder dormir y dejar de pensar las 24 horas en lo mismo, en el, en que volvería a verle en que volvería a tenerle cerca, tan cerca que no se si seré capaz de controlarme.

La luna dio paso al sol que asomaba entre las nubes amenazando con salir cosa que no me beneficiaria, pero todos los días amanecían así, así que estaba casi seguro de que hoy podría verle.

Cuando el reloj marco las siete y media baje corriendo las escaleras y me detuve en la puerta donde estaba mis hermanos.

Supongo que Edward Bella y yo iremos en el mismo coche ¿no?

Si.-Dijo Carlisle respondiendo a Alice.-Y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet pueden ir en el jeep.

No, yo voy a ir con unos amigos.-Dijo Jasper saliendo de la casa y todos entendimos a quien se refería...

Alice, Bella y yo nos montamos en mi coche y nos dirigimos hacia el instituto, el trayecto transcurrió normal si no tenemos en cuentas que iba a el doble de la velocidad permitida por que creí que me iba a dar un ataque si no lograba verle.

Llegamos al instituto yo casi corrí entre los estudiantes dirigiéndome hacia el interior de el instituto. Hasta que alguien me copio del brazo y hizo que me detuviese.

¿Edward Cullen?-Pregunto un hombre de unos 40 años que debía de ser el director.

Si.

Toma este es el horario de tus clases y me harías un favor si les pudiese dar a tus hermanos los suyos.

Claro.-Respondí había algo en este hombre que no me acababa de gustar y necesitaba encontrar a Jacob lo mas rápido posible.

Alice y Bella llegaron a mi lado y aunque Bella quería decir algo Alice Cogió los horarios y se fue con Bella, sabiendo que necesitaba encontrar a ese lobo.

Corrí por los pasillos frenéticamente hasta que lo encontré el estaba allí, el, parecía como si volviese verle después de un eternidad yo sonreí y me iba a acercar a el cuando los recuerdos golpearon mi mente.

Di un paso hacia atrás y mire el horario necesitaba una distracción.

Durante la primera clase ningún pensamiento relacionado con Jacob paso por mi cabeza, había olvidado lo raro que es oír los pensamientos lascivos de las personas que están a mí alrededor.

Me dirigí hacia mi clase de español.

Señor, Cullen, vamos siéntese al fondo hay un asiento libre.-Dijo una mujer de unos 27 años que llevaba el pelo sujeto en una coleta y que no parecía medir mas que 1.72.

Sonreí a la que creí que debía ser la profesora y acudí a mi asiento.

Jacob.-Dije casi atragantándome al ver que el estaba allí y que debía sentarme con el, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara.

_**"Maldita sea aun no logro olvidarme de el "**_

Me senté a su lado un poco tenso por que no sabia lo que debía hacer, una parte de mi se moría por besarle pero otra sabia que tenia que hacer que se aleje de mi.

Edward.-Dijo saludándome Jacob y su voz sonaba tan dulce como al primera vez que lo oí.

Recuerda Edward alejarte de Jacob eso es lo que tienes que hacer.

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia la profesora.

¿Podría cambiarme de sitio por favor?-Dije sabiendo que el me oiría.

Eso es imposible la persona con la que esta sentada será tu compañero durante todo el curso.

Pude sentir una presión aumentar en mi pecho todos los días debería verle y hacerle creer que lo odio.

ME dirigí hacia mi asiento al lado de Jacob otra vez.

¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Yo no le respondí simplemente mire hacia delante fingiendo prestar atención a la explicación.

Jacob rompió un trozo de papel escribió algo y luego me lo puso en mi lado de la mesa.

TENEMOS QUE HABLAR TE ESPERO EN EL GIMNASIO AL TERMINAR LA CLASE

La clase termino y yo me dirigí hacia el gimnasio.

**_Edward por favor no_**.-Dijo Alice mentalmente.

Yo me detuve pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar con el.

Y allí estaba el en mitad de el gimnasio sonriendo me miro y se acerco a mi y entonces….

* * *

LO SE NO ES UN CAPITULO MUY BUENO PERO ES QUE NO ME VENIA LA INSPIRACIÓN , PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO SERA MEJOR

GRACIAS POR LEER

REVIEWS !!!!!


	21. VAMOS A JUGAR

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CREPUSCULO PERTENECEN A STHEPENIE MEYER Y NO A MI **

**DISFRUTEN!!!

* * *

  
**

Jacob Pov:

Edward acudió al gimnasio yo le mire y no pude evitar sonreír pero en ese mismo instante recordé lo que iba hacer.

Me acerque a el y le di un puñetazo con todas las fuerzas que tenia.

Mierda.-dije dándome cuenta que mi mano estaba roja por el golpe.

Edward se levanto del suelo tocándose la cara.

¿Por qué haz echo eso?-pregunto mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

¿Por qué me mentiste? Y no me digas otra vez que solo lo hiciste por divertirte.

El pareció pensar en lo que iba a decir.

Es mejor que no lo sepas Jacob.

Edward… yo te sigo amando pero no voy a esperar eternamente a que me digas la razón por la que me has hecho tanto daño.

No es tan difícil de entender perro, te mentí eso es lo único que tengo que decirte y si quieres vuelve a golpearme eso no va a hacer que te vuelva a amar.

Podía sentir la rabia inundándome pero aun así sabia que si le hacia daño a Edward después me iba arrepentir.

Será mejor que olvidemos todo lo que ha pasado Cullen y que volvamos a odiarnos como antes.

El pareció sorprendido por mi reacción.

Como siempre debimos odiarnos.-dije mientras salía del gimnasio.

Jacob.-dijo Alice dándose cuenta de que yo estaba allí.

Alice, no hace falta que te pregunte que haces aquí ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza, se puso a mi lado y envolvió su brazo alrededor del mío.

Edward no te mintió bueno si pero el te ama Jacob y yo lo se.-dijo mientras se señalaba a la cabeza.

Será mejor que vayamos a clase.-dije entre risas.

Durante toda la clase no pude evitar pensar en Edward por que aunque intentaba parecer fuerte cada vez que lo veía y no me podía acercar a el aparecía un vacío en mi corazón.

Las clases terminaron y Jasper y yo fuimos juntos a mi casa.

Sabes que no hace falta que pases tanto tiempo conmigo Jasper.-Dije mientras el me sonreía.

Lo se, pero me encanta pasar tiempo contigo Jacob.

No supe que responder y un silencio cómodo se instalo entre nosotros.

¿Quieres venir a casa esta tarde Jake?

No creo que sea una buena idea, aunque tu me hayas dicho que debía de seducir a Edward y hacerle lo mismo que el me hizo a mi aun no se si podría hacerlo.

Claro que podrías hacerlo, bueno entonces esta tarde pasare yo por tu casa aunque he de confesar que creo que no le caigo muy bien a ed.

Los dos nos reímos.

Mi relación con ed había crecido durante todo este tiempo, aunque fuese la peor semana de toda mi vida el estuvo a mi lado y a diferencia que Jasper el me decía que debía de olvidar a Edward y seguir con mi vida.

Y por eso no me sorprendí cuando al llegar a mi casa vi a ed esperándome en el porche.

Ed.-Dije bajándome del coche y acercándome a mi amigo.

Jacob te estaba esperando.

Yo sonreí ante la obviedad que acababa de decir ed.

Vamos dentro.-dije mientras oía el coche de Jasper alejarse.

Los dos entramos en mi casa y yo me dirigí directamente a la cocina.

Jacob… yo quería decirte si querías ir esta tarde al cine.-dijo ed moviendo sus pies nerviosamente.

Claro, pero tengo que llamar a Jasper por que iba a venir esta tarde a casa.

Ed asintió con la cabeza y sin decir mas se marcho.

Rápidamente comí y busque el teléfono para poder llamar a Jasper.

Soy yo.-dije confiado que al otro lado estaba Jasper.

¿Jacob?-dijo una voz que no podía confundir.

Edward, pu...Puedo hablar con Jasper.

Y al otro lado solo se hoyo silencio

¿Edward?-dije creyendo que el estaría al otro lado.

No, Jasper.

Ah, Jasper… bueno yo quería decirte que esta tarde voy a ir al cine con ed y si quieres puedes venir.

No creo que sea una buena idea pero quizás nos encontremos casualmente allí, adiós jacob.

¿Jasper, qué has querido decir con eso?

Pero ya había colgado.

Colgué el teléfono y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, pero el teléfono sonó y yo di un salto por el susto.

Jasper que quieres.

No soy Jasper soy Ed .

Oh lo siento, es que antes estaba hablando con jasper y creí que…

Tranquilo jake no hace falta que me des explicaciones.

Yo me reí como un tonto es respuesta.

Yo quería decirte que pasare por tu casa sobre las cinco ¿esta bien?

Claro, claro.-respondí muy rápido quizás demasiado rápido.

Adiós, Jacob.

Adiós, Ed.

No sabia muy bien que me pasaba con ed pero siempre que el y yo hablábamos a solas me ponía nervioso y no podía evitar soltar alguna risa tonta, quizás ed me recordaba a edward y por eso me ponía nervioso , la verdad es que lo había pensado muchas veces ed y edward tienen mas cosas en común de lo que yo creía, los dos tienen el pelo un poco rebelde pero ed tiene el pelo mas oscuro , los dos tiene una mirada sincera que parece que puede atravesarte, los dos tienen una forma de hablar muy parecida, siempre están usando palabras finas que yo no logro entender.

Claro que también había cosas que los diferenciaban, ed tenia los ojos de un color extraño pero reconfortante, en cambio edward tiene unos ojos cálidos.

Edward es sobre protector y muy celoso pero ed es independiente a veces mucho.

Entonces por que había cosas en ed que me recordaban a edward y viceversa.

Sin tener aun muy claras las ideas me fui a mi habitación para vestirme y así poderme ir al cine con ed.

No supe que ponerme, extrañamente me sentía nervioso. Al final elegí una camisa negra de manga corta y unos pantalones vaqueros.

Al minuto de terminar de arreglarme apareció ed en su moto.

Vamos, jake.-grito.

Baje las escaleras dando zancadas.

Y me subí a la moto de Ed .

A los quince minutos llegamos al cine.

¿Qué película vamos a ver?-dijo ed mordiéndose el labio y yo me reí.

¡Esta!.-señalo una película y se giro buscando mi aprobación.

Sus ojos brillaban por la expectación y eso lo hacia verse aun mas hermoso, ya no se parecía a edward ahora era simplemente ed.

Puedes dejar de mirarme así jake.

Claro, esa película esta bien.-dije intentando cambiar de tema y así no tener que decirle que me parecía más atractivo.

El simplemente sonrío.

Vamos, hay que comprar palomitas.

Yo le seguí y llegamos a una tienda en la que vendían cosas para el cine.

Una chica nos atendía y no dejaba de mirar e insinuarse a ed y el le seguía el juego.

Esa chica te miraba mucho.-susurre mientras salíamos de allí.

Supongo…

Era guapa.

¿tu no eras gay?-pregunto con un gesto divertido y llevándose unas cuantas palomitas a la boca.

Claro…digo no.

El se río y salio corriendo.

Ed, vamos vuelve.-grite unos pasos detrás de el.

Entonces se giro, negó con la cabeza y se choco con.

Edward.-gritamos los dos a la vez.

Jacob.-dijo jasper acercándose a mi y abrazándome.- te dije que nos veríamos.

Jasper.-dije entre dientes

Vamos o llegaremos… jake.-exclamo bella apareciendo de la nada y abrazándome también.

Bella, un odio hacia ella había crecido en mi y aunque ella no supiese nada de el problema que hay entre edward y yo ella es una parte importante de el .

¿Es que falta algún Cullen más? Pensé.

Edward negó en respuesta a mi pensamiento.

¿Qué película vais a ver?-pregunto bella.

No.-susurro edward.

Y entonces apareció jasper Con tres entradas para la película que íbamos a ver ed y yo, eso significaba que todos íbamos a estar juntos.

Entramos al cine y ed se sentó a un lado mío pero "misteriosamente" edward estaba a mi otro lado.

Las luces se apagaron y la película empezó.

Vaya creo que no voy a tener una ocasión peor que esta para venir al cine, con edward , bella y ed .

Me reí irónicamente.

Mientras la película avanzaba yo me sentía peor , necesitaba irme y lo iba hacer.

Creo que a jasper no le gustaría que te vayas.-dijo edward en un tono tan bajo que ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de haberlo oído bien.

Mire fijamente a la pantalla intentando olvidar a quien tenia al lado.

Bella cogió de la mano a edward y eso fue lo que me hizo estallar.

Necesito ir al baño.-declare mientras salía.

Te acompaño.-dijo edward detrás de mí y aunque yo quería volver ya era demasiado tarde.

Los dos fuimos juntos hasta la puerta del baño.

Creo que aquí puedo entrar yo solo.-dije señalando el interior del baño.

Quizás si era rápido podía irme mientras el me esperaba fuera.

Ni lo intentes perrito.-susurro edward contra mi cuello.

Yo entre en el baño pero al no oír cerrarse la puerta me gire y entonces unos labios me atacaron salvajemente.

El beso fue pasional, salvaje, torpe , podía notarse la necesidad que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Yo casi no podía respirar y edward se aparto de mi, yo apoye mi cabeza en su barbilla mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

El envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura para que así yo no pudiese marcharme.

No sabes cuanto he echado de menos esto.-dijo acercando aun mas su cuerpo al mío.

Edward.-jadee.

Tus besos, tu olor, tu piel , creí que podía morirme si no te volvía a tener entre mis brazos.

Edward, Edward.-dije empujándolo contra la pared.

Olvídate de mi, tu me apartaste de tu lado Edward y yo no pienso volver contigo, yo no te amo.

Por su cara pasaron varias expresiones, la incredulidad, aceptación, entendimiento, ira, dolor pero finalmente una expresión extraña se dibujo en su cara y se fue.

Mientras le veía marcharse un dolor punzante recorrió mi cuerpo.

¿Cómo iba a alejarme de Edward?

Si soy adicto a el, a su sonrisa, a su piel, a como habla, a su olor, a la sensación que me produce cuando me besa, cuando su fría lengua irrumpe en mi boca y su aliento dulce llena mis pulmones.

Era imposible, porque todo me recordaba a el todo. Pero esta vez no iba a quedarme a llorar esta vez iba a ser diferente.

Maldito vampiro bipolar.-dije mientras salía del baño.

Cuando volví al cine ya estaban todos fuera, Bella tenia un brazo alrededor de Edward y este la besaba.

Al ver esto yo Salí corriendo.

Jacob espera.-oí decir a Ed y me detuve, no tardo mucho en alcanzarme pero no solo me alcanzo el si no todos.

En ningún momento se borro la sonrisa de la estúpida cara del vampiro.

Si quieres jugar, vamos a jugar. Pensé seguro de que el me oiría.

* * *

**BUENO PUES AQUI ESTA ESTE CAPITULO PERDON POR HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR DIGANME SI LES GUSTA**

**GRACIAS REVIEWS!!!  
**


	22. MI TURNO

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STHEPHENIE MEYER**

**DIFRUTEN!!!

* * *

**Edward Pov:

Esa mañana decidí acudir yo solo en mi coche hacia el instituto ya que no sabia si seria capaz de fingir delante de Bella.

Sentía un poco de humillación al saber cuanto necesitaba al lobo.

Vamos.-Grite al coche desesperado.

Mientras conducía rumbo al instituto, contaba los segundo para poder estar cerca de el.

Llegue allí y el estaba al lado de un coche con una sonrisa en su cara mientras miraba en mi dirección.

El hizo un gesto con las manos para que yo me acercase a el y así lo hice pero cuando apenas estaba a unos pasos de el, se fue.

"Sígueme" pensó.

Yo así lo hice.

Jacob me llevo hasta el gimnasio y allí me beso.

Y de pronto me aparto de el.

Se fue hacia el centro del gimnasio y miro hacia el techo.

No creo que tu me quieras Edward, es mas creo que me odias.

Odiarte.

Si, que rápido puede ser pasar del amor al odio.¿No crees?-Dijo intentando marcharse.

Yo le cogí del brazo y le mire a los ojos.

Ojala pudiese odiarte Jacob, pero lo único que puedo hacer es amarte.

Yo intente acercarme a el pero me lo impidió.

Sonrío y se marcho.

Maldito lobo bipolar.-Grite sabiendo que el me oiría.

Corrí detrás de el pero no lo encontré.

Bella.-Dije chocándo contra mi esposa.

Ella miro al suelo.

Yo sabia que le estaba haciendo daño pero era imposible para mi estar lejos de el.

Lo siento.-Dije cogiéndola por el mentón y besándola.

Ella solo me miro comprendiendo el significado de mis palabras y asintió con la cabeza.

Sentía no poder amar como lo hacia antes a mi mujer pero ahora todo mi mundo parecía girar entorno a Jake.

Durante las clases no pude para ni un segundo de pensar en Jacob y si lo admito me siento un poco tonto por que solo sabia pensar en el, pero cuando conoces a alguien como Jacob Black esa persona se convierte en el centro de todo de tu vida de tu ser y pasa a ser la única razón por la que sonríes, por la que eres capaz de hacer todo sin importar las consecuencias.

¿Como era posible amar a alguien así en tan poco tiempo?

La campana sonó y yo corrí por el pasillo hacia mi clase de español.

Señor Cullen por favor siéntese.-Dijo la profesora señalando hacia mi sitio.

Yo me acerque a la mesa pero el no estaba todavía allí.

La clase empezó y el seguía sin aparecer, entonces oí su voz.

Lo siento.-Dijo a la profesora y vino a nuestra mesa.

Jacob.-dije sonriendo, el también sonrió

Se sentó a mi lado y pareció no hacerme caso pero entonces un papel apareció en mi mesa.

Oyes todo lo que piensan todos en esta clase.

Si , Jacob y lo sabes.

¿En que piensan?

Yo sonreí al trozo de papel.

La profesora piensa en lo bien que te sienta ese color, la chica que esta delante nuestro piensa en lo guapo que me veo esta mañana. ¿Quieres saber más?

Vaya estoy de acuerdo.

¿Con que?

Estas muy guapo esta mañana.

Yo sonreí y busque su mirada, el se mordió el labio.

La campana sonó y Jacob salio corriendo, yo le seguí.

Jacob.-Dijo Jasper deteniéndolo en la puerta del instituto.

Jasper, esta tarde viene a buscarme Ed así que no me tienes que llevar a casa.-Le dijo Jacob a Jasper pero no dejo de mirarme.

Yo fruncí el ceño podía oler a aquel chucho acercarse.

Y apareció Ed en su moto.

Jacob me sonrío y corrió hacia Ed.

"Recuerda que estamos jugando, es tu turno vampiro"

Yo sonreí al pensamiento de Jacob.

No sabia que debía hacer, si le seguía el juego a Jacob el sabría que me tenia controlado pero si no lo hacia podía perderle.

Jasper, ya sabes que tienes que decirles.

Mi hermano me miro y asintió con la cabeza.

Yo me adentre en el bosque y corrí todo lo rápido que podía para llegar a casa de Jake.

Cuando llegue Jacob estaba hablando con Ed en el porche y aunque me moría de ganas de apartar a Jacob de el subí a su habitación.

Di unas cuantas vueltas a su habitación hasta que por fin decidí sentarme en una silla que el tenia al lado de la ventana.

Jacob no tardo en aparecer.

Es mi turno lobito.-Dije mientras atacaba sus labios, pude notarle sonreír en el beso.

"Edward".-Pensó el.

Si soy yo y siempre seré yo Jacob.

Disfrute de cada rocé de su piel de cada beso que le daba de cada vez el gemía disfrute de cada segundo que pase a su lado.

Jacob se había quedado dormido.

Era tan hermoso.

Lo siento.-Le susurre al oído no muy seguro de que el estuviera dormido.

Pase la noche entera mirándolo dormir , pero la mañana se nos echo encima.

Vamos, despierta lobo.

Edward, déjame dormir por favor.

No, debemos de ir al instituto.

No tenemos por que hacerlo.-Dijo mirándome a la cara .

¿Es eso una proposición señor Jacob?

Si, por que no.

¿Y que propones?

Firmemos un tregua, solo por un día dejemos de ser Edward y Jacob y simplemente seamos felices.

Yo…

Por favor.-Dijo poniendo un dedo en mi boca.

Esta bien, pero no pienses que te vas a quedar en la cama todo el día.

El negó con la cabeza y salio de la cama .

¿Dónde vas lobito?

A ducharme, ¿algún problema vampiro?

Ninguno, pero no tardes te esperare abajo.

Volveré en un segundo.

Yo suspire y baje a la cocina a hacer el desayuno a Jacob.

El bajo aun mojado lo que le hacia verse mas hermoso , mas atractivo, irresistible.

Vamos deja de mirarme como si fuera algo comestible.-Dijo dando un mordisco a la tostada que le había hecho y bebiendo un sorbo de café.

Es que no lo eres.-Dije mordiéndole en el hombro.

El se quejo y me aparto.

Así que … que planes tienes para hoy.-Dijo recogiendo la mesa.

Es una sorpresa amor mío, será mejor que subas y te pongas algo de ropa.

Por mi salud y la tuya. Pensé yo .

El asintió con la cabeza y después de un rato bajo ya vestido.

Vamos te voy a llevar a un sitio especial.

Jacob y yo salimos de su casa y yo me dirigí hacia el bosque, el me siguió.

Sube.-Dije señalando mi espalda.

No , es humillante no pienso hacerlo.

Sabiendo que el no lo haría, le cogí de las piernas y le subí a mi hombro.

Pude notar a Jacob con un poco de miedo mientras subíamos hacia la cabaña de mis padres.

Baje a Jacob de mi hombro y aunque al principio pareció enfadado al darse cuenta de donde estábamos me sonrió y se metió en la cabaña.

Podemos quedarnos un día aquí si quieres.

Me parece muy buena idea.-Dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Yo le bese, el se aparto un poco de mi entonces me beso en el cuello, yo le saque la camiseta e hicimos el amor allí mismo en el suelo de la cabaña de mis padres.

El resto del día estuvimos en la cabaña viendo películas, el comía palomitas, hablamos de todo un poco, pero ninguno de los dos parecía querer tocar el tema de la discusión que teníamos. Yo no quería contarle la verdad, aunque sabia que era lo mejor no podía hacerlo.

Algún día tendrás que decirme la razón por la que lo hiciste.-Dijo como si pudiera saber en lo que estaba pensando.

Hubo silencio un tanto incomodo entre los dos.

Jacob parecía cansado y lo lleve a la cama.

No se por que me cuesta tanto controlarme contigo Jacob.

Yo tampoco se lo que me pasa contigo Edward.

Vamos duerme te prometo que cuando abras los ojos estaré aquí.

El pareció darse cuenta de algo, salio de la cama y busco su ropa , la cogió e iba a marcharse.

¿Qué pasa?

No prometas algo que no vas a cumplir Edward, firmamos una tregua pero ya se acabo.

No.-Dije intentando detenerlo.

Me lo prometiste y me mentiste, yo no puedo volver a confiar en ti, creo que hemos perdido los dos.

Y se marcho, yo me quede allí quizás durante horas no lo se, como es posible que algo vaya tan bien y entonces vaya tan mal, no sabia que debía hacer , yo había entendido lo que Jacob quería decir.

El y yo habíamos perdido no íbamos a estar juntos , pero yo no iba a dar por vencido tan rápido.

TENIA QUE GANARME EL CORAZÓN DE JACOB.

* * *

**BUENO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE !!**

**ACTUALIZARE PRONTO REVIEWS !!  
**


	23. ¿ES QUE TIENES CELOS?

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CREPUSCULO PERTENECEN A STHEPHENIE MEYER**

**DISFRUTEN !!!

* * *

**

JACOB POV:

Llevaba dando vueltas media hora y aun no sabia como salir de esta montaña, pero tampoco sabia que debería hacer, entonces me decidí a llamar a Jasper.

Vamos contesta.-Dije deseperandome.

Hola , Jake.-Respondieron desde el otro lado.

Alice,necesito hablar con Jasper.

Claro.-Dijo y se escucharon unos ruidos como si alguien estuviese dando el teléfono a otra persona.

¿Jacob?

Jasper , por favor necesito que vengas a buscarme.

Claro , solo dime donde estas y yo iré.

En la cabaña de ... tu familia, en la montaña

Jasper colgó y yo seguí dando vueltas sin saber donde ir .

Después de unos veinte minutos de completo aburrimiento oi a alguien acercarse y enseguida supe que era Jasper.

Sera mejor que no hagas preguntas.-Dije mirándolo.

Claro , no pensaba hacerlas, ahora ven conmigo te llevare a casa y me quedare contigo.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y como me temía tuve que subirme a su espalda y dejar que me llevara , aunque ya antes Edward me había llevado en su espalda , con Jasper sentía mas miedo de caerme.

Llegamos a mi casa en menos de quince minutos.

¿Vas a quedarte esta noche?.-Pregunte a Jasper mientras el me bajaba de su espalda.

Claro.-Respondió sonriente.

Vamos.-Grite mientras abria la puerta de mi casa.

Subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación y me dirigí hacia le baño para así poder ducharme olvidándome de la presencia de Jasper.

Jasper, me voy a duchar , espera en mi habitación y no toques nada.

Esta bien.

Abrí la ducha y la sensación de el agua caliente cayendo sobre mi cuerpo me relajo, pero también me hacia recordar a Edward por que aunque pareciese imposible cuando su piel y la mia se tocaban yo podía jurar que el fuego me invadía.

Disfrute de cada segundo de tranquilidad en la ducha, por que sabia que esta noche iba a ser una noche muy larga si estaba Jasper aquí.

Después de diez minutos salí me envolví en una toalla y fui hacia mi habitación.

Jacob.-Dijo Jasper dándose cuenta que ya había salido de el cuarto de baño.

Jasper.-Dije mientras me acercaba el y cogía una camiseta en la que el se había me dirigió una mirada un tanto extraña, que me daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento iba a morderme.

Vamos deja de mirarme así por favor.

Claro,claro.-Dijo y sonrió.

Ahora vuelvo voy a cambiarme.

Me metí en el baño , aun no sabia por que tenia tanta confianza con Jasper pero últimamente el y Ed habían sido mis apoyos mas importantes.

Ya estoy aquí.

El se rió y miro hacia otro lado.

Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir Jake.

Yo me quede un tanto sorprendido ante lo que había dicho Jasper, normalmente el y yo nos pasábamos las noches enteras hablando.

Claro.-Dije metiéndome en la cama, el se quedo encima de las sabanas.

Aun no me haz preguntado por lo que paso antes .

¿Antes?

Ya sabes a cuando te llame para que vayas a buscarme a la cabaña de tu familia.

Me dijiste que no lo hiciera, Jacob.

Es verdad, pero tu nunca me haces caso.

El se rió.-No soy tonto se que volviste a estar con mi hermano y se que volviste a discutir con el y por eso acudiste a mi.

Yo me quede en silencio , normalmente cuando hablábamos de Edward, Jasper solía mostrarse un poco enfadado con el pero esta vez en su voz había un tono de tristeza.

Creo que ya es hora que duermas mañana aun hay instituto y mañana si que tienes que ir .

Tienes razón buenas noches Jasper.

Buenas noches Jake.

En menos de dos minutos yo ya me había quedado dormido.

Mi sueño era muy extraño , Jasper y yo estábamos en un acantilado entonces el sonreía y se tiraba por el acantilado, pero yo aunque sabia que no le iba a pasar nada no podía evitar sentir miedo por el y corría hacia donde el se había tirado dispuesto a seguirlo pero entonces alguien me detenía y ese alguien era Edward.

Me desperté bruscamente y ya eran las siete.

Jasper.-Dije mientras le abrazaba ,aun sentía un poco de miedo por el .

Buenos días a ti también .-Dijo el mientras pasaba una mano por mi pelo.

Lo siento, pero he tenido un sueño horriblele , prométeme que nunca te acercaras a un acantilado por favor.

Claro que no y ahora vamos que tienes que desayunar.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y el y yo bajamos a mi cocina y yo desayune mientras el ordenaba la cocina.

Hoy iremos en mi coche.

¿Tu coche? Ayer no lo llevaste cuando te llame.

Lo se pero mientras tu dormías yo fui a mi casa y cogí mi coche.

Esta bien dame un minuto ahora vuelvo.

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación me puse un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta y volví a bajar.

Subimos a su coche que estaba aparcado enfrente de mi casa.

Tengo que decirte una cosa Jacob.

Dime , Jasper.

Ayer cuando tu estabas dormido y yo fui a mi casa Edward estaba allí y creo que no le gusto mucho la idea de que yo pasase la noche contigo.

Bueno... a mi no me importa ¿a ti?

Claro que no.-Dijo mientras llegábamos al instituto.

¿Cual es tu primera clase Jake?

Español, así que creo que sabré la opinión de Edward sobre el tema de que tu y yo pasemos la noche juntos.

Ambos nos reímos mientras entrabamos al instituto y nos dirigíamos a nuestras respectivas clases , yo tome una bocanada de aire mientras cruzaba la puerta de mi clase y me dirigía hacia mi mesa en la que podía ver a un vampiro obviamente molesto por algo y creo saber que era ese algo.

Edward.

Jacob.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas , hasta que la profesora apago las luces de la clase para poder poner una película.

Me vas a explicar porque ayer me dejaste en la cabaña de esa forma y después te vas a dormir con mi hermano.

No tengo por que explicarte nada Edward.

Claro que si, te parece normal que despues de estar conmigo estés con mi propio hermano.

Primero, el no es tu hermano y segundo ¿estas celoso Edward?

El me miro con la mandíbula apretada.

Claro que no lobito , se que nunca harías nada con Jasper.-Dijo con una sonrisa torcida en su cara.

La campana sonó y yo iba a salir de clase cuando me detuve.

No estés tan seguro Cullen.

Durante el resto del día no pensé en ningún miembro de la familia Cullen no mas Edward ni Bella ni Jasper , pero claro todo cambio cuando al sonar la campana de mi ultima clase vi a Jasper esperándome en la puerta.

¿que tal las clases?

Bueno , creo que a tu hermano no le hizo mucha gracia lo de ayer pero por lo demás bastante bien ¿y tu ?

Bien , estas seguro que Edward estaba molesto.-Dijo señalando en dirección a Edward que se veía de maravilla sonriendo y con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella.

Espera un segundo Jasper.

Me acerque a Edward.

¿Podemos hablar un segundo?.-Le pregunte mirando hacia al suelo.

Si , espera aquí Bella.

Creo que esta mal que uses a tu propia esposa para darme celos.

Yo no uso a mi esposa para nada y tu no crees que esta mal usar a Jasper para darme celos.

Yo me reí.

¿Que te pasa lobo es que tienes celos de Bella?

Claro que no .-Respondí pero el vampiro ya se había marchado y me fui en dirección a Jasper.

Vamos Jasper , sera mejor que vayamos a casa.

El asintió con la cabeza y nos dirigimos hacia su coche.

Yo no estaba celoso de ese maldito vampiro,claro que no, solo me molestaba que usase a su propia esposa ( que era mi mejor amiga )para divertirse ¿no?

* * *

_**PUES NADA AQUÍ VA OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO !!!**_

_**CRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ME DAN MUCHAS GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO =)**_

_**REVIEWS PLZ !!  
**_


	24. VOY A PEDRILE QUE SE CASE CONMIGO

**..TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LE SAGA CREPUSCULO PERTENECEN A STHEPHENIE MEYER..**

**DISFRUTEN !!!**

**

* * *

****Edward Pov:**

**_"Yo no estaba celoso de ese maldito vampiro,claro que no, solo me molestaba que usase a su propia esposa ( que era mi mejor amiga )para divertirse ¿no?"_.-Pensó el lobo.**

**Quizás yo usaba a mi esposa (que no lo hacia) pero el usaba a mi propio hermano , con el que debía hablar.  
**

**¿Bella esta tarde vendrás conmigo de compras?-Dijo apareciendo mi hermana Alice de la nada.**

**Claro , pero tengo que ir a casa de una chica de clase para hacer el trabajo.-Respondió mi mujer mirándome.**

**¿Te vas a comer con ella?-Pregunte inocentemente.**

**Si, estaré esta tarde en casa , adiós cariño.-Dijo y me beso mientras se despedía de mi hermana con la mano.**

**Edward...**

**No digas nada Alice.-Dije interrumpiendo a mi hermana.**

**Alice puso cara de molestia pero aun asi me sigio al coche en silencio , los dos entramos dentro y ella ya no podía aguantar mas para contarme lo que sabia.**

**¿Que quieres decirme?**

**Ella aplaudió con las manos en señal de emoción.**

**Edward, hoy he visto tu futuro.-Declaro por fin.**

**Es normal Alice tu ves el futuro de la gente recuerdas.-Dije sin darle importancia y conduciendo camino hacia mi casa.**

_**"No tonto me refiero a que he visto tu futuro".-Penso Alice  
**_

**Alice eso ya me lo habías dicho antes , que memoria la tuya.**

**Edward quieres prestarme atención por una vez en tu vida , he visto tu futuro cosa que no he hecho desde que tu y Jacob... bueno ya sabes, eso .**

**¿Que?.-Dije sin entender del todo a mi hermana.**

**De verdad que lento puedes ser a veces, lo que te quiero decir con todo esto es que algo ha pasado para que Jacob ya no este en tu futuro es mas lo que he visto no es muy bueno que digamos.-Dijo torciendo la boca en un gesto que hacia siempre que estaba escondiendo algo malo.**

**Alice, dime que has visto.-Exigí a mi hermana.**

**Mi hermana cerro los ojos es señal de concentración y volvió a ver la visión que había tenido sobre mi futuro sabiendo que yo lo vería en sus pensamientos.**

**Allí estaba yo besando a mi mujer , después la soltaba pero aun asi la mantenía cerca mio con un brazo ella me sonrió y sonrió otra figura una chica de unos 16 o 17 años que tenia el pelo rojizo y tirabuzones , la chica se acercaba a nosotros y nos abrazaba.**

**Hola , cariño ¿Que tal el instituto?-Pregunto mi esposa pasando una mano por el pelo de aquella chica.**

**Muy bien mami.-Respondió aquella chica dulcemente.**

**La visión termino y Alice me miraba expectante.**

**Yo solté aire lentamente , me aferre al volantes del coche hasta tal punto que casi lo rompo , entonces llegamos a nuestra casa y los dos bajamos en silencio.**

**Alice no se atrevió a decirme nada pero sabia por sus pensamiento que se moría de ganas de preguntarme por la visión.**

**Yo subí a mi habitación lentamente y me senté en mi cama mientras contemplaba la vista desde mi habitación.**

**Alice.-Grite e inmediatamente oí a mi hermana subir corriendo por las escaleras.**

**¿Edward?**

**Dime que significado tenia esa visión y que tiene que ver con mi relación con Jacob.**

**A lo primero esta claro que esa visión significaba que tu estabas con Bella y que teníais algo así como una hija , yo creo que era una chica a la que habías convertido.**

**Eso lo se Alice es imposible que yo pueda tener hijos , soy un vampiro.**

**Bueno , déjame terminar, creo que eso es lo que pasaría si tu no estuvieras con Jacob , si no estuvieras enamorado de el o si el y tu no estuvierais juntos , ya me entiendes.**

**Te entiendo Alice , pero hay un problema.**

**Alice se sentó a mi lado y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.**

_**"Jasper"**_

**Si ese es uno de mis problemas pero hay otros dos motivos por los que no creo que Jacob y yo arreglemos nuestra situación.**

**¿Dos?**

**Si , por si no fuera poco que Jake se acerca a Jasper para darme celos...**

**Edward , creo que es Jasper el que se quiere acercar a Jacob , no te lo había dicho pero desde aquel día en el que le beso creo que siente algo por el aunque el no lo quiera admitir.**

**¿Que le beso? ¿Cuando?**

**Si le beso, Edward a ver si me escuchas cuando te hablo , fue hace bastante tiempo ya , cuando tu le besaste por primera vez.**

**¿Que?**

**Alice me miro levantando una ceja.**

**NO le hagas nada aunque se sienta atraído por uno de mis mejores amigos es mi esposo Edward y tu hermano.**

**No le iba a hacer nada .-Dije calmándome.**

**Ahora dime ya esas otras dos razones por las que Jacob y tu no estaréis juntos.**

**Primero el me odia o me ama no lo se y ese es el problema , ni siquiera el mismo lo sabe.**

**Lo sabes, sabes que te ama pero también sabes como es Jacob y los riesgos que corre si estas con el.**

**¿De que estas hablando Alice?**

**No soy estúpida, se que vino Aro y se que no vino a tomar el té con la familia , sino que vino a advertirte sobre tu relación con,Jacob Edward créeme el no volverá te lo juro , ahora tu tienes que dejar de tener miedo a lo que sientes por Jacob.**

**Si , tenia que admitir que esta vez Alice tenia razón , yo sentía pánico a mis sentimientos hacia el chucho , nunca había amado a alguien como le amo a el , pero sobre todo tenia miedo a que el me rechazase por que sin el no sabría como vivir.**

**Edward , vuelve.-Dijo mi hermana pasando una y otra vez su mano derecha frente a mis ojos.**

**Claro , bueno , otra razón y muy importante es ED.**

**¿ED?**

**Si Ed , ese chico siente algo por el y Jacob bueno el aunque me duela se que le corresponde quizás no en el mismo nivel pero por lo menos le gusta un poco.**

**Vaya , nunca habría imaginando cuando conocí a Jacob Black que estaría hablando con mi hermano sobre si le ama mas a el o a su hermano aaa... y que no se me olvide el chucho de ED.**

**Alice.**

**Bueno creo que lo que deberías hacer es hablar con ese chico y después con Jacob.**

**Lo se , lo se, pero y si el ama mas a Ed o a Jasper.**

**Entonces le pides que se case contigo.**

**Mi hermana se doblaba de la risa encima de mi cama y yo no pude evitar sonreír ¿Me diría que si?

* * *

**

_**Aquí va un ED pov que nunca antes lo había hecho.**_

_**Ed pov :**_

_**Yo corría en mi forma de lobo por los bosques cercanos a la frontera de la Push, cuando un olor inconfundible me golpeo en la nariz.**_

_**Soy yo.-Dijo Edward Cullen apareciendo de detrás de unos arboles cercanos a mi.**_

_**Asentí con la cabeza, me fui detrás de un árbol y me volví a mi forma de humano.**_

_**¿Que quieres? Si buscas a Jacob no esta aquí y no se donde esta , supongo que con tu hermano.**_

_**El vampiro se tenso en cuanto le dije con quien estaba Jacob ¿Le molestaría que su hermano y Jacob estuvieran juntos?**_

_**El asintió con la cabeza supongo que respondiendo a mis pensamientos.**_

_**Quería hablar contigo sobre Jacob.**_

_**Dime .-Dije sentándome en una piedra y haciendo una señal para que el se sentase conmigo.**_

_**Le amo Ed y se que tu siente algo por el , pero yo le amo y el a mi.**_

_**Edward , se que el te ama lo he sabido siempre pero no puedo dejar de estar a su lado aunque sea como su amigo y no se muy bien por que.¿Pasa algo?.-dije al darme cuenta que el vampiro se había levantado.**_

_**No nada, solo te pido que intentes alejarte de el.**_

_**No puedes pedirme eso, yo le quiero y el a mi, quizás no como te ama a ti , pero me quiere y yo se que nunca le haría daño, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti y no voy a dejar que vuelvas a hacerle nada a Jacob , por que antes acabo contigo.**_

_**Yo también lo se Ed quizás no sea la mejor opción para el y se que tu si lo eres pero el es mi esencia el lo es todo.**_

_**Lo siento,pero no pienso alejarme de el y no hay nada que tu puedas hacer para que lo haga.**_

_**Y con eso me dirigí hacia la Push pasando por el lado del vampiro que seguía en silencio.**_

_**Voy a pedirle que se case conmigo.-Creí que había dicho Edward.**_

* * *

BUENO Y HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO!!!

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DE VERDAD !!!!

GRACIAS POR LEER Y REVIEWS =)

SE ME HABÍA OLVIDADO DECIR QUE LA CHICA QUE SE DECRIBE EN LA VISION DE ALICE ( CUANDO SALE QUE EDWARD Y BELLA TIENEN UNA HIJA) ES RENEESME , LOS QUE HAYAN LEIDO TODOS LOS LIBROS SABRAN QUIEN ES RENESMEE

AHH Y SI ED HA IMPRIMADO EN JACOB PERO EL NO LO SABE Y POR ESO EDWARD SE PUSO ASÍ


	25. VAS A PEDIRME QUE ME CASE CONTIGO

** BUENO YA SE QUE LO DIGO SIEMPRE PERO TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CREPUSCULO PERTENECEN A STHEPHENIE MEYER**

**DISFRUTEN!!!

* * *

  
**

Jacob Pov:

Esta, bien, no pasa nada entonces os veré en un par de semanas.-Dije hablando por teléfono con Monique.

Claro, no queremos perdernos mas clases.-Dijo Seth quitandole el teléfono a Monique.

Yo me reí y entonces oí a alguien llamar a la puerta.

Te tengo que dejar Seth te llamare mañana por la mañana , adiós Monique.-Me despedí.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y casi tropiezo con un escalón.

Ed.-Dije sorprendido de verle allí.

Jacob , tengo que hablar contigo.-Dijo pasando demasiado rápido por mi lado y sin mirarme a la cara.

¿Que pasa Ed?.-Dije empezando a preocuparme por el comportamiento inusual de Ed.

Jacob.-Dijo sentándose en el sofá y haciendo gestos para que me sentase con el .

Dime.

Yo... bueno yo te prometo que me alejare de ti y que dejare que seas feliz con Edward si es lo que quieras , pero por favor no le digas que si.

Ed, no se de que me hablas.

De verdad Jacob , me iré, me iré lejos todo lo lejos que quieras, no volveré a verte pero no te cases con el, no arruines tu vida.

¿Que?¿Casarme yo , con Edward?

Si , no te hagas el tonto el me dijo que te lo pediría.

Ed , el no me ha pedido es mas no hemos hablado desde hace unos días.

Pero , el me lo dijo Jacob , cuando hablamos sobre ti esta tarde, después de que yo le dijese que no te dejaría el me dijo que te pediría que te cases con el.

Eso es ridículo , el esta con Bella , están casados, además en ningún momento me ha pedido que volviésemos juntos.

¿Que le dirías Jacob si el te pidiese que te casases con el , que le dirías?

No , fue la primera respuesta que paso por mi mente , el me había mentido y estaba enamorado de su mujer no de mi , el me lo había dicho cuando me dejo y lo advertí que no volvería a confiar en el y que mucho menos volvería estar con el , pero aun así no podía evitar amarlo y eso es lo que mas me dolía.

No...claro que le diría que no Ed.

El resoplo fuertemente de alivio.¿Alivio? ¿Desde cuando Ed se sentía aliviado por que yo no fuese a casarme con Edward?

Es una buena noticia ... supongo.-Dijo Ed ahora nervioso.

¿Una buena noticia?

Si bueno, ya sabes el te podría hacer daño además el te mintió y no me gustaría que volvieses a estar como la primera vez que te dejo.

Claro , gracias por preocuparte Ed.

Bueno, yo creo que ya es hora que vuelva a casa , solo vine a decirte eso y veo que ya esta resuelto.

Asentí con la cabeza y acompañe a Ed hasta la puerta pero antes que abriese la puerta el me detuvo.

Jacob... tengo que decirte algo y se que si no te lo digo ahora no lo haré nunca así que no me interrumpas, te quiero Jacob te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi y no puedo evitarlo.

Ed , yo.

Ed me empujo contra la puerta y me beso.

!Me beso , me estaba besando! Y yo no lo apartaba de mi , es mas el beso me gustaba era tan diferente a otros besos , era dulce , cálido, muy cálido demasiado para describirlo , pero aun así no sentía lo mismo que sentía cuando ese maldito vampiro me besaba.

Ed se aparto de mi y se marcho , sin decir nada el solo se marcho.

Yo le di un puñetazo a la puerta , que mas faltaba , que apareciese Bella y me dijese que me ha amado todo este tiempo , si no me bastaba ya con amar desesperadamente a el marido de mi mejor amiga , o de tener una relación extraña con el hermano de el vampiro al que amaba, ahora mi mejor amigo Ed me había confesado que me quería y me había besado.

Y ahora el tema de la boda, mierda tendría que ir a esa casa a hablar con Edward sobre eso.

Cogí una chaqueta las llaves de la moto y me dirigí hacia la residencia Cullen, durante todo el camino no deje de pensar ni un segundo en todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, yo que vine a Forks con la idea de tener una vida tranquila y encontrar alguien en el que poder imprimar así poder envejecer , ya ni siquiera pensaba que fuese posible que yo imprimase en alguien.

Llegue a la casa me baje de mi moto y me dirigí hacia la puerta entonces alguien la abrió.

Eres un maldito mentiroso Edward Cullen, te odio pero pagaras por esto te lo juro y tu tambien.-Dijo Bella saliendo por la puerta que acababa de abrir.

¿Yo?¿que he echo ahora?

Sube a mi habitación , Jacob. Ahora mismo hazlo.

Yo subí a la habitación de Edward como el me lo había senté en la cama esperando que alguien viniese a decirme lo que había pasado.

¿Jake?.-Dijo Jasper entrando en la habitación.

Jasper , oh por fin alguien que me pueda decir lo que ha ocurrido.-Dije mientras el abrazaba.-Vamos siéntate conmigo.

Los dos nos sentamos en la cama de Edward.

Bueno , yo lo único que se es que Edward ha discutido con Bella y que ella se marcha de casa creo...

¿Que dices Jasper?

Lo que oyes Jacob , supongo que le le habrá contado todo a Bella por que ella estaba muy furiosa y aunque acabo de volver de caza vi como el la alcanzaba y ella le gritaba algo sobre ti.

Oh....

Jasper sonrió , con esa sonrisa pro la que personalmente tenia un debilidad , se mordió el labio y volvió a mirarme ... así.

Jasper quizás si dejas de intentar ligar con el lobo cada vez que me doy la vuelta no tengamos problemas.-Dijo Edward tumbado en el umbral de su puerta y con al mirada un tanto oscura.

Jasper gruño a su hermano pero aun así salio de allí.

Y si tu dejas de pensar en la sonrisa de Jasper y en la mirada que tiene es posible que hoy todo vaya bien Jacob.

Yo.. puedo pensar en lo que quiera Edward , por si no lo recuerdas no somos nada.

Edward cruzo demasiado rápido su habitación y me empujo en la cama y se puso encima de mi.

Te equivocas Jacob tu y yo si que somos algo Jacob , sabes por que , por que acabo de dejar a mi mujer y contarle que te amo a ti y todo eso por que ya no quiero mas juegos Jacob solo quiero que estés a mi lado siempre.

¿Vas a pedirme que me case contigo Cullen?

¿Que?.-Dijo el apartándose de mi , pero aun así se quedo sentado encima mio.

Si , esta tarde cuando Ed vino a casa me dijo que tu bueno que le habías dicho que ibas a pedirme que me case contigo.

Intente no pensar en lo que había pasado después , ya sabes en el beso que me dio Ed y en la parte en la que me gusto que me besase.

Escúchame , Jacob no voy a dejar que nadie ni nada me separe de ti nunca , ni ese perro va a poder conmigo.

Yo...

Si lo se, se que le quieres y se que te gusto que te besase pero también se que no sentiste lo mismo que cuando yo te beso. Te necesito Jacob.

Empezó a besarme y fue imposible resistirme , nuestros besos se hicieron cada vez mas apasionado mas animales , entonces el tiro de mi camiseta y yo de la suya.

No sabes cuanto necesitaba esto.-Dijo mientras besaba mi cuello.

Edward....

No.-Dije empujándolo lejos de mi , bueno no muy lejos ya que mis fuerzas seguían siendo inferiores a las suyas.

Esto es ridículo Cullen , ya se como eres y no pienso volver a pasar por lo mismo, no estoy dispuesto a eso.

Edward me miro de una forma que logro asustarme incluso podía jurar que sus ojos eran rojos en un instante.

¿Que debo hacer Jacob?Sabes que no te voy a dejar salir de esta habitación , pero tampoco puedo obligarte a que estés conmigo si eso no es lo que quieres.

Me abandonaste me mentiste , me dijiste que me amabas y solo querías divertirte, pro que debería confiar en ti ahora.

Nunca dejaría que nadie te hiciese daño Jacob , antes daría mi propia vida a dejar que alguien te tocase.

Y eso que me importa a mi me traicionaste.¿Por que lo hiciste , si dices amarme tanto?

No iba a dejar que te hiciesen daño , no podía correr ese riesgo , si a ti te pasase algo , yo me volvería loco ,y ellos me dieron a elegir entre nuestra relación o tu salud.

¿De que hablas?

Lo siento , no sabes como siento haberte hecho tan infeliz, creí que era lo mejor pero me equivoque. Tuve miedo creí que te iban a hacer algo , yo solo... creí que si te dejaba ellos no volverían ese fue el trato que hice con Aro.

¿Aro?

Si ,el vino me dijo que les habían informado sobre nosotros y que te iba a matar.

¿Por que no me dijiste nada Edward?

Perdóname , por favor. Fui un cobarde no podía soportar la idea de existir en un mundo en le que no fuese posible volver a verte.

Yo... tu , tu me dijiste que no me amabas.

Te mentí fue tan fácil mentirte , pero después me di cuenta que prefería morir antes que perderte.

Necesito pensar , Edward.

Salí corriendo de esa casa y corrí por todo el bosque , todo este tiempo he creído que el no me amaba he creído que el me había mentido pero eso lo cambiaba todo.

Seguí corriendo sin parar hasta que supe lo que quería hacer.

* * *

**BUENO QUE ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO**

**Porfin Edward le dijo toda la verdad a Jacob !!!  
**

**PARA ACLARAR UNA COSA, SI, ED IMPRIMO EN JACOB PERO LA IMPRIMACIÓN NO ES IGUAL QUE EN LA SAGA , AQUÍ JACOB NO TIENE POR QUE SENTIR LO QUE ED SIENTE POR EL PERO AUN ASÍ PARA ED ES IMPOSIBLE SEPARARSE DE JACOB.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y ACTUALIZARE LO MAS PRONTO QUE PUEDA .**

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO EXPLICARE LA DISCUSIÓN ENTRE EDWARD Y BELLA Y QUE QUISO DECIR CON LO DE QUE PAGARAN POR ESO.  
**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y REVIEWS!!!  
**


	26. VERDADES & EL ANILLO

**..TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LE SAGA CREPUSCULO PERTENECEN A STHEPHENIE MEYER..**

**DISFRUTEN !!!**

**

* * *

****Edward Pov:**

**Y que hace menos de tres horas todo pareciese tan fácil , aun no entendía bien como había dejado que todo se hubiese complicado , que hace tres horas el aun no sabia toda la verdad.

* * *

_Flashback_ **

_**Voy a pedirle que se case conmigo.-No estaba seguro de haber dicho eso , y Ed tampoco estaba seguro de haber oído eso**_._** Mi móvil sonó en mi bolsillo.**_

_**Dime Alice.-Dije contestando a mi hermana.**_

_**Edward , por favor ven a casa... las visiones.**_

_**Rápidamente colgué el teléfono y corrí hacia mi casa, estaba seguro que lo que Alice tenia que decir era algo sobre Jacob.**_

_**Haz que pare.-Dijo mi hermana corriendo hacia mi y abrazándome antes que yo pudiera llegar a casa.**_

_**Dime que pasa Alice.**_

_**Ella cerro los ojos intentando concentrarse y paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.**_

_**Miles de imágenes pasaban delante de mi, pero yo no podía entender nada, todo era tan caótico era realmente desquiciante, las imágenes cambiaban cada segundo y entonces no vi nada mas , solo oscuridad.**_

_**No puedo ver nada.**_

_**Vamos dentro.-Dijo mi hermana cogiéndome del brazo y llevándome al interior de nuestra casa donde los dos nos sentamos en el sofá del salón.**_

_**Volveré a intentarlo.**_

_**Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos pero esta vez los cerro con mas fuerza y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello como había hecho antes.**_

_**Las imágenes se mezclaban , pero aun así pude ver claramente algunas.**_

_**Otra vez aparecía esa chica , en la siguiente imagen yo estaba abrazando a Jacob pero en cuanto vi a Bella venir hacia mi con esa chica al lado yo le soltaba y me dirigía hacia ellas , en otra imagen yo estaba abrazando a esa chica y podía sentir el amor que debía sentir cuando hacia eso , cambio a otra imagen , no podía saber muy bien que sentir cuando vi a Jacob besar a esa chica, se les veía tan felices tan en paz , otra imagen, en esta yo intentaba atacar a la chica pero el se ponía delante de ella para salvarla.**_

_**De pronto todo se volvió oscuro , Alice abrió poco a poco los ojos y me soltó.**_

_**Lo siento Edward.**_

_**¿Desde cuando llevas teniendo visiones sobre mi futuro Alice?**_

_**Desde hace un día o quizás antes no lo se creí que era por los problemas que tenia con Jasper y que por eso no podía ver completamente las visiones , pero los últimos días no hago mas que ver imágenes que pasan muy rápido y no las entiendo , lo siento de verdad.**_

_**¿Que es lo que sientes?**_

_**Ya sabes que el destino quiera que tu y Jacob no estéis juntos, nadie puede cambiar el destino Edward.**_

_**Ya lo se Alice , pero también se que el destino de Jacob y el mio aun no esta escrito.**_

_**Ella sonrió sabiendo que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que alguien me separe de el.**_

_**Le amas ¿Verdad?**_

_**Como nunca había amado antes a nadie y eso es lo que mas miedo me da.**_

_**¿Le has pedido ya que se case contigo?**_

_**Claro que no.**_

_**Deberías hacerlo o si no el chucho te lo quitara.**_

_**Sabes debería hacerlo debería decirle , Jacob Black me harías el vampiro mas feliz del mundo si aceptases casarte conmigo.**_

_**¿Que?.-Dijo mi mujer apareciendo de la nada.**_

_**Bella yo , puedo explicarlo.**_

_**Que vas decirme Edward , que no acabas de decir que te querías casar con mi mejor amigo.**_

_**Yo...-Podía sentir algo parecido a la valentía invadirme y estaba seguro de que era el momento para contarle toda la verdad a Bella.**_

_**Yo , acabo de decir que me quiero casa con Jacob y sabes que mas que le amo Bella le amo desde el primer momento en que le vi cuando volvió aquí y si antes no estaba seguro de amarle ahora estoy mas que seguro de que le amo con todo mi ser y que quiero estar siempre con el.**_

_**Ella solo se quedo allí sin decir nada , solo me miraba atónita y la verdad es que yo también esta sorprendido de haber sido capaz de decírselo así sin rodeos.**_

_**Te odio Edward Cullen.**_

_**Me empujo hacia una pared , yo rápidamente recobre la compostura.**_

_**Bella , eso no va a solucionar nada por mucho que me pegues voy a seguir amándolo con todo mi alma.**_

_**Eres un maldito mentiroso Edward Cullen, te odio pero pagaras por esto te lo juro y tu también.-Dijo mi mujer abandonando mi casa y señalando a Jacob que se quedo quieto en la puerta.**_

_**¿Yo?¿que he echo ahora?**_

_**Sube a mi habitación , Jacob. Ahora mismo hazlo.**_

_**El me hizo caso y subió a mi habitación , pero yo seguí a Bella.**_

_**Tu.-Dije cogiéndola por el brazo-No te atrevas a volver a amenazar a Jacob y no vuelvas aquí, nunca.**_

_**Yo te sigo amando Edward , no me importa lo que hayas hecho con el , vuelve conmigo.**_

_**Sera mejor que te vayas Bella , espero que todo te vaya bien.**_

_**Y dicho esto volví a mi casa dispuesto a dejar las mentiras a un lado y contarle toda la verdad a Jake.

* * *

**_**Volviendo al tiempo actual.**

**Y de que me habia servido todo eso , pues de nada por que ahora estaba esperando a ese maldito perro , claro el me había dicho que necesitaba pensar , pero vamos es un perro y todos sabemos que los perros no se caracterizan por su inteligencia , me reí de mi broma.**

**¿De que te ríes Cullen?**

**Creí que mi corazón iba a desbocarse cuando vi a Jacob aparecer de entre los arboles , eso significaba que me perdonaba y que volvía a estar a mi lado, corrí hacia el y le bese apasionadamente , no lo podía evitar en ese momento sentí que nada mas importaba ya no había mas mentiras ya no había nada que me pudiese separar de el , claro menos el tema de las visiones de Alice , ella había visto como Jacob imprimaba en esa chica , como me dejaba a mi por estar con ella y yo estaba casi seguro de que eso iba a ocurrir de una forma u otra estaba seguro que esa chica vendría , pero la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde y en momentos como este estaba seguro de que si hacia falta que le encerrara en un castillo hasta que nos matásemos el uno a el otro lo haría por evitar separarme de el , por que¿como puedes separarte de la razón de tu existencia?**

**Lentamente el beso termino y yo me quede con los brazos puestos alrededor de la cintura de Jacob.**

**No se ciertamente en que momento de mis cavilaciones Jacob y yo habíamos subido a mi habitación pero allí estábamos los dos.**

**Creo que deberíamos sentarnos.-Dije mientras me sentaba en el centro de mi cama , Jacob asintió con la cabeza y se puso a mi lado.**

**Todo termino por fin.-Dije mirando a los ojos de ... mi ... novio , si creo que el y yo eramos novios.**

**Supongo.**

**Espera, hay algo que no me ha quedado muy claro , tu me has perdonado ¿no?**

**Si , bueno si con eso te refieres a haberme abandonado y haberme mentido por la razón del abandono creo que si.**

**¿Y hay algo mas por lo que me debas perdonar?**

**Si , bueno no se , hay algo que tienes que explicarme Cullen. _"Lo de que ibas a pedirme que me case contigo"_.-Pensó Jacob.**

**Yo sonreí, me acerque a mi escritorio y saque una cajita de terciopelo rojo en la que había un anillo , ciertamente no era un anillo de pedida , pero era un anillo que estaba entre las joyas de mis padres biológicos y nunca supe muy bien por que pero siempre lo guarde en el mismo cajón y en la misma cajita ahora todo encajaba de una forma u otra ese anillo debía de ser para Jacob por que nadie puede cambiar el destino.**

**ME gire hacia Jacob con la cajita entre las manos y creo haber visto a Jacob mas pálido de lo normal , yo seguía acercándome a el a un paso lento y con una sonrisa oscura en mi cara, por un momento me sentí un poco nervioso ante lo que iba hacer.**

**Me arrodille delante de Jacob y lentamente fui abriendo la cajita de terciopelo, mientras decía, Jacob Black se que hemos pasado malos momentos y se que te he mentido y traicionado tu confianza en numerosas ocasiones pero mi harias el hombre mas feliz del mundo si aceptases casarte no dijo nada y entonces saque el anillo de la cajita, no me había dado cuenta pero el anillo era muy raro tenia una piedra preciosa que era del mismo color que tienen los ojos de los vampiros vegetarianos, pero al mismo tiempo había algo de negro en la mezcla, todo eso sobre una banda de oro blanco y detalles grabados que parecían motivos así era hermoso , raro y hermoso perfecto para Jacob.**

**Yo.. creo que quizás deberíamos conocernos mas Edward.**

**Yo puse cara de tristeza y me aleje de el , pero Jacob me alcanzó y me cogió del brazo.**

**Eso no quiere decir que no Edward , solo creo que no es el momento.**

**Esta bien , entonces en tres meses.**

**¿En tres meses que?**

**En tres meses te volver a pedir que te cases conmigo y entonces tendrás que responderme.-Sabia que no iba a pedírselo esa noche pero también sabia que si el me decía que si esa misma noche me casaba con el , claro que después Alice me mataría.  
**

**Tres meses.-Dijo el mirando nerviosamente sus dedos.  
**

**Tres meses.-Repetí y coloque el anillo en el dedo de Jacob.**

**Edward.-Dijo Jacob intentando quitarse el anillo.**

**No , quiero que te lo quedes , es perfecto para ti.**

**¿Perfecto para mi?**

**Si , es raro y hermoso como tu.-Dije y empecé a doblarme de la risa , después Jacob se unió a mi y esa noche después de tanto tiempo volví a sentir que Jacob era mio y que yo era suyo.

* * *

**

_BUENO Y HASTA AQUI ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO LA VERDAD ES QUE NO ES MUY BUENO PERO..._

_GRACIAS POR LEER Y REVIEWS !!!  
_


	27. JASPER SE FUE , JASPER NO ESTA

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CREPUSCULO PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER Y NO A MI **

**DISFRUTEN!!!!

* * *

  
**

Jacob Pov:

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Edward me ... bueno en realidad no se muy bien si me había pedido la mano o no , lo único que sabia es que me había dado un anillo que estoy a punto de meter en mi bolsillo para que Ed no lo vea , no es que no quisiese que el supiese de mi situación con Edward lo que pasa es que el vampiro me había dicho que no lo diga nada hasta que nuestra boda (aun puedo notar como se me acelera el corazón cada vez que pienso en esa palabra) este confirmada

Boda , siempre había odiado esa palabra , bueno en realidad odiaba lo que significaba , tener que unir tu vida a la de otra persona y en mi caso una vida duraba todo lo que yo quisiese , creo que siempre me había dado miedo no encontrar a la persona adecuada con la que casarme, hasta que me hablaron sobre la existencia de la imprimasion entonces creí que podía ser feliz eternamente, pero no encontré a nadie en el que imprimar y en cierto punto me alegro por que eso de hacer siempre lo que la persona en la que hubiese imprimado quisiese no me gusta, claro que entonces conocí a un vampiro que me vuelve loco y no se como lo hace pero solo el sabe como hacerme perder la paciencia y aun así amarle con todo mi alma.

Edward, el solo echo de pensar en su nombre ya hacia que una sonrisa se dibujase en mi cara , estos últimos dos meses Edward me había demostrado como seria vivir a su lado y la verdad es que habían sido los dos meses mas felices y raros de mi vida.

Aun recuerdo nuestra primera cita , como para olvidarlo , Alice me obligo a ponerme unos pantalones ajustados y una camisa con la que yo creía que parecía estar ridículo, en cambio Edward estaba simplemente magnifico tenia el pelo desordenado como siempre , llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa roja que resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

-Vamos.-Dijo Alice empujando a Edward al jardín donde había una mesa con velas y un reproductor de música en el que se oía un sonido de piano.

-Esta bien Alice deja de empujarme.-Dijo Edward acercándose a la mesa donde yo estaba sentado.

-Hola.-Dije levantándome de la silla y entonces el me miro de arriba a abajo unas cuantas veces y se mordió el labio.

El resto fue historia al final Alice se había enfadado con nosotros por que nos habíamos pasado toda la tarde encerrados en la habitación de Edward.

En estos dos meses también nos dio tiempo a conocernos mas ,a averiguar cosas el uno del otro que hasta ese momento desconocíamos , incluso había conocido mas a su familia y la había llegado a querer como a la mía propia, menos a Rosalie que me odiaba , por eso me dolía tanto que Seth no tuviese una conversión agradable con el y que cada noche Edward entrase por mi ventana para así evitar problemas con Seth, esos meses fueron los mejores de nuestra relación incluso creo que en esos meses me enamore mas de el , pero no había día en el que la sola idea de casarme y que viviésemos juntos eternamente me causase miedo , ya habíamos discutido de eso, bueno mas bien el había hablado y yo había asentido con la cabeza para que el no se diese cuenta de hasta que punto odiaba la idea de casarnos, claro que también habíamos discutido por otros temas como el de la inmortalidad el decía que quería que yo viviese cuanto quiera y que no importaba si algún día empezara a envejecer pero yo no lo veía de ese modo, no me importaba lo que diría la gente al vernos juntos yo un anciano y el un joven hermoso eternamente, lo que me importaba es no estar en las mismas condiciones que el físicamente ,entonces ya no podríamos salir a cazar juntos o correr hasta que uno de los dos se rendía o jugar al escondite en el bosque , yo seguía recordando cada segundo vivido al lado de Edward cuando el rugido de la moto de Ed ya se había apagado lo cual significaba que me estaba esperando.

Baje corriendo las escaleras como hacia siempre que el venia pues la idea de verlo me animaba bastante, últimamente mi mundo giraba alrededor de Edward Cullen lo cual no era bueno por que tenia miedo a terminar como Bella ya me puedo ver .

Hola, soy Jacob Black y desde hace un tiempo soy adicto a Edward Cullen y no se como solucionarlo por que me paso el ochenta por ciento del día pensando en el y cuando me pide que haga algo por tonto o alocado que sea lo hago.

Empece a reírme mientras salia de mi casa y Ed me dirigió una mirada extraña pero aun así el me sonrió y aparto la mirada.

Aun no entiendo por que has venido hasta aquí para llevarme al instituto, no es que no me guste pero es Jasper quien me lleva siempre.-Dije mientras subía a la moto.

Por lo que veo no te lo ha dicho.-Dijo y arranco la moto lo que significaba que debía esperar hasta que llegáramos al instituto para hacer preguntas.

Cuando estuvimos en el instituto Ed se bajo de la moto y sin decirme nada se dirigió a la entrada.

Ed... Ed.-Grite sin respuesta por la otra parte entonces corrí detrás de el pero alguien me detuvo.

-Edward.-Dije al darme cuenta de que el había sido.

-¿Por que has hecho eso?

-Ven conmigo.-Dijo el mientras me llevaba de la mano hacia su coche.

Yo buscaba con la mirada a Jasper pero no lo encontré y lo que me pareció aun mas raro fue que Alice si estaba allí , Edward apretó mas mi mano y miro con atención mis dos manos , creo que se dio cuenta que no llevaba el anillo.

-No esta aquí.-Dijo mientras se apoyaba en su coche y jugueteaba con las llaves.

-¿Quien?

-Jasper , se fue anoche y no se cuando volverá.

-¿Que? ¿Por que?

-Creo que el porque es evidente , aunque esta mañana no lo lleves en la mano.

-No te entiendo , Edward.

-¿Que es lo que no entiendes?Se fue ya esta no hay mas que decir Jacob.-La frialdad con la que Edward hablaba sobre la marcha de su hermano me sorprendió.

-Vamos dentro o llegaremos tarde a clase Jacob.-Dijo Edward tirando de mi mano.

-Claro.-Dije mientras asentía con la cabeza y seguí a Edward hasta nuestra primera clase.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban pero yo seguía dando vueltas a lo mismo.¿Por que Jasper se ha ido? Estaba seguro que Alice no respondería y tampoco creo que Ed lo sepa todo, y Edward.. bueno estaba seguro que el no me diría nada mas sobre su hermano.

Las clases llegaron a su final y Ed me estaba esperando junto a su moto , pero yo prefería irme con los Cullen quería que alguien me dijese lo que había ocurrido.

-Ed.-Dije acercándome a el .

-Hola , Jake.

-Bueno... yo quería decirte que ya se lo que ocurrió con Jasper y que bueno voy a pasar la tarde con los Cullen así que, me iré con ellos,

-Esta bien entonces, ya nos veremos Jacob.

Yo asentí con la cabeza mientras miraba como Ed se alejaba en su moto.

¿Cuando habían cambiado tanto las cosas? Ed no era así el no se comportaba así , simplemente el había cambiado y no se cuando lo había hecho ya que durante estos últimos dos meses he estado un poco ausente y casi no lo he visto fuera del instituto.

Edward me cogió por la cintura sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Edward.-Casi grite ,tenia entendido que íbamos a mantener nuestra relación en un ámbito personal pero con el vampiro nunca se sabe.

-Es que ya no puedo coger por la cintura a mi novio.-Dijo mientras sonreía.

-Sera mejor que subamos al coche.

Ni el ni yo dijimos nada durante todo el trayecto , que raro esta todo el mundo hoy.

Cuando llegamos a su casa la cosa no mejoro , Alice subió a su habitación sin decir nada a nadie , Emmet salio al jardín de atrás y Edward le sigio, Carlisle y Esme no estaban así que yo me quede solo con Rosalie que me miraba desde un rincón del salón.

-No se como Edward puede aguantarte maldito chucho.-Grito de repente.

-Di algo no, algo como siento que tu hermano se haya ido por mi culpa , pídele perdón a Alice, has algo maldita sea.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

-No se de que me hablas Rosalie.-Dije deteniéndola.

-Vamos Jacob se que no eres tan tonto.-Dijo y me cogió por los hombros.

-Rosalie ,de verdad no se de que me estas hablando.

-Nadie te lo ha dicho¿verdad?.-Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y yo me senté a su lado , ella me miro directamente a los ojos al principio pareció dudar pero luego suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

-No nadie me ha dicho nada importante.

-Ni siquiera Edward te lo ha dicho.-Dijo ladeando su cabeza , yo mire hacia otro lado y ella sonrió.

-Jasper...

-¿Que pasa con el ? ¿Sabes por que se ha ido?-La interrumpí, ella me miro molesta pero luego volvió a sonreírme , creo que este día es el primer día que he visto sonreír a Rosalie Cullen.

-Tranquilo chu..Jacob el se fue pero estoy segura que volverá.

-¿Por que se fue?

-Por ti .

-Por mi.-Dije creyendo que ella me estaba tomando el pelo.

-Si, Edward le dijo ayer que te había pedido que te cases con el, después ellos dos discutieron y Jasper bueno ... el ataco a Edward y entonces se fue y no ha vuelto desde entonces.

-Aun no entiendo por que se fue.-Susurre mirando al suelo.

-Vamos , Jacob todo es por ti , Jasper siente algo por ti y Edward nunca dejaría que tu te apartases de su lado y menos que te vayas con su propio hermano.

Sentí los ojos picarme ligeramente y las lagrimas amenazaban por salir ¿de verdad Jasper se había ido por mi culpa?

-Tranquilo , lo siento no debí habértelo dicho así , no es tu culpa , tu no obligaste a Jasper a enamorarse de ti , el sabia que tu y Edward estabais enamorados pero aun así el siguió a tu lado, el siempre supo lo que había Jacob tu nunca le prometiste nada , el siempre lo supo Jacob y tomo esa decisión.

-Pero... el ... yo nunca quise hacerle daño .-Dije y sin darme cuenta había empezado a llorar , ella me cogió de la barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Vamos a buscarlo y lo vamos a encontrar,te lo juro.-Dijo ella tirando de mi en un abrazo que yo acepte.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, iba a encontrar a Jasper y lo iba a traer de vuelta , como que me llamo Jacob Black que ese maldito vampiro volvería.

* * *

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO**

**CADA VEZ QUEDA MENOS PARA QUE EDWARD LE VUELVA A PEDIR A JACOB QUE SE CASE CON EL PERO ....**

**SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO Y SE ME OLVIDABA FELIZ SEMANA SANTA !!!  
**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS =) !!!!**


	28. PELEA Y CAMBIAR EL PRESENTE

**..TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CREPUSCULO PERTENECEN A STHEPHENIE MEYER..**

**DISFRUTEN !!!**

**Lo primero que sale es la pelea entre Edward y Jasper y después sigue el tiempo normal.  
**

**

* * *

****Edward Pov:**

**Nadie sabia que hace dos meses había pedido a Jacob que se case conmigo, bueno a excepción de Alice que lo supo en cuanto lo hice, todo había pasado tan rápido.**

**-Tranquilo mañana lo veras .-Dijo Alice entrando a mi habitación y sentándose a mi lado.**

**-No estoy pensando en el Alice.-Mentía y ella lo sabia.**

**-Claro hermanito ,¿ sabe alguien mas que le pediste que se casara contigo?**

**-No ,bueno no lo se, creo que Ed sabe algo pero yo le dije a Jake que no le dijera nada hasta que el acepte casarse conmigo, ya sabes por el tema de la imprimación.**

**-¿Hasta que acepte? Creí que le te había dicho que si .**

**-No..bueno... si , a ver el no me dijo que no pero tampoco me dijo que si .**

**-No entiendo.-Dijo ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo.**

**-Bueno , yo le dije que volvería a pedírselo, así que en menos de un mes sabre si el quiere casarse conmigo o no.**

**-¿Que?.-Dijo Jasper que estaba junto a la puerta.**

**"_Tengo que irme Edward no quiero estar aquí cuando discutáis_"-Me dijo mi hermana a través de sus pensamientos y yo asentí con la cabeza.**

**-¿Jasper cuanto tiempo llevas escuchando nuestra conversación?**

**-El suficiente , ¿por que has dicho eso Edward?**

**-Por que es la verdad voy a casarme con Jacob.-Dije acercándome a mi hermano que ahora se encontraba en el centro de mi habitación.**

**El no dijo nada pero no hacia falta palabras ni siquiera hacia falta que escuchase sus pensamiento para saber lo que pensaba.**

**-¿Cuando?-Dijo el empujándome.**

**-¿Cuando que?**

**-Cuando le pediste que se case contigo.**

**-Hace dos meses.**

**-¿Por que le haces esto Edward , sabes que no le amas y que le vas a hacer daño entonces por que lo haces?**

**-No voy a hablar de eso contigo Jasper.**

**-Yo no voy a permitir que le hagas daño Edward.-Dijo y me empujo contra una pared de mi habitación.**

**-El me ama Jasper , asúmelo de una vez , y yo le amo, ademas no pienso hacerle daño.**

**Mi hermano me gruño , puso sus brazos a mis dos lados evitando que yo pudiese escapar yo mostré mis dientes y no me había dado cuenta hasta ese instante que los ojos de Jasper se habían vuelto rojos , empuje a Jasper y lo envié hacia la pared que estaba enfrente de donde estaba yo, corrí hacia el y le puse un brazo en el cuello.**

**-Sabes una cosa Jasper si te vuelves a acercar a Jacob no me va a importar si eres mi hermano o si le hago daño a Jacob si te ocurre algo ¿Me entiendes?**

**Jasper se libro de mi agarre y me empujo con fuerza pero yo le cogí de la camiseta y los dos caímos al suelo, el se aparto de mi y se puso de pies , volvió a gruñirme y se puso en posición de ataque , el era muy fuerte y también sabia que probablemente los dos terminaríamos heridos si luchábamos , pero no iba a permitir que el se entrometiese en mi relación con Jacob , me levante y Jasper corrió hacia mi me cogió por los hombros y me lanzo hacia la ventana de mi habitación , antes de que yo pudiera moverme Jasper volvía a bloquearme el paso y me puso contra el cristal , intente apartarlo de mi pero no podía el se acerco a mi cuello como si fuese a morderme , sentí miedo, miedo y rabia sentí miedo de lo que mi hermano podía hacerme pero también sentí miedo por lo que yo podía hacerle ,rabia la rabia me inundaba tenia ganas de rasgarle el cuello a Jasper con mis propios dientes y sabia que el quería hacer lo mismo.**

**Entonces Jasper paro, me miro a la cara avergonzado pero yo le di una patada detrás de la rodilla y el se cayo al suelo, yo me puse encima de el clavandole mis rodillas en sus piernas para evitar que se moviese , yo cogí a Jasper por sus hombros lo puse de pies y le di un puñetazo, el intento apartarse de mi pero yo lo cogí por el codo esta vez, el uso su fuerza contra mi y me empujo con todo su cuerpo , los dos atravesamos la ventana y caímos al suelo , entonces el hecho a correr hacia el bosque. **

**Me levante del suelo y me quite el polvo de la camiseta , me dirigí hacia mi casa donde estaban Esme y Carlisle que me dirigieron una mirada de reproche , yo seguí mi camino hacia mi habitación , me encontré a Rosalie y a Emmet en el pasillo y aunque sabia que Rosalie podía matarme en ese instante nada me importo, entre a mi habitación y mire la venta ya rota, los cristales llegaban hasta mi cama y en las paredes se veían marcas , suspire con fuerza , no sabia lo que seria capaz de hacer por Jacob y eso que el no sabe lo que Jasper siente por el .**

**Durante toda la noche me quede allí contemplando el escenario de la pelea que había tenido con mi propio hermano y entonces me di cuenta de que no volvería a ver a Jasper a menos que alguien se lo pidiese el no volvería y la verdad es que yo no quiero que vuelva , por que la próxima vez no se si podremos parar.**

**A la mañana siguiente me dirigí hacia el instituto yo solo y allí vi a Jacob que se bajaba de la moto de Ed , Alice salio del Jeep de Emmet y envió una mirada realmente escalofriante a Jacob , sabia que ella no le odiaba pero era difícil asumir que su marido amaba a Jacob hasta tal punto.**

**-Ed...Ed...-Jacob grito persiguiendo a el otro chucho y yo me acerque a el y lo detuve.**

**-Edward.-Dijo girándose hacia mi.**

**-¿Por que has hecho eso?-Me pregunto.**

**-Ven conmigo .-Dije cogiéndole de la mano y llevándole a mi coche.**

**El busco con la mirada a Jasper y se dio cuenta que no estaba y que Alice si estaba allí lo cual le sorprendió.Yo le apreté el agarre de su mano y me di cuenta que no llevaba el anillo.  
**

**-No esta aquí.-Dije .**

**-¿Quien?-Pregunto realmente preocupado.  
**

**-Jasper , se fue anoche y no se cuando volverá.**

**-¿Que? ¿Por que?-Pregunto y me di cuenta de lo inocente que podía llegar a ser a veces.**

**-Creo que el porque es evidente , aunque esta mañana no lo lleves en la mano.-Dije refiriéndome al anillo.**

**-No te entiendo , Edward.**

**-¿Que es lo que no entiendes? Se fue ya esta no hay mas que decir Jacob.**-**La frialdad con la que dije esto no solo sorprendió a Jacob si no también a mi.  
**

**-Vamos dentro o llegaremos tarde a clase Jacob.-Dije tirando de su mano.  
**

**-Claro.**

**Las clases fueron aburridas como de costumbre y yo me preguntaba por que no me afectaba la marcha de Jasper si el en realidad era el hermano que mas quería.**

**Salí de las clases y me dirigí hacia el aparcamiento.**

**-¿Podemos hablar?.-Dijo mi hermana Alice apareciendo de la nada , yo asentí con la cabeza ,sabia que no se refería a hablar en ese mismo momento así que me acerque a Jacob y nos fuimos juntos a mi casa.**

**Cuando llegamos allí Emmet hizo una señal con la cabeza con la que quería decirme que le siguiera y así lo hice , los dos salimos al jardín trasero donde aun habían cristales.**

**-Edward.-Dijo Emmet llamando mi atención.**

**-Dime Emmet.**

**-Yo bueno, quería decirte que aquí me tienes , puedes contar conmigo.**

**Yo asentí con la cabeza sabiendo lo que el quería decirme con eso , Emmet se acerco a mi y me abrazo ,el abrazo fue un tanto raro y termino muy rápido.**

**-Oh y quería decirte que Jasper esta bien y estoy seguro que sabrá cuidar de si mismo.**

**Los dos entramos en la casa y yo subí a la habitación de Alice.**

**-Alice.**

**-Edward.-Dijo mi hermana abrazándome.**

**-Tranquila.-Dije al oírla sollozar , odiaba ser yo el causante de su dolor.**

**-No se que hacer, yo sigo queriendo a Jacob como a un hermano, pero no puedo evitar sentir algo de odio por el.**

**-Alice , no es tu culpa, pero tampoco es culpa de Jake.**

**-Lo se.**

**-Lo siento Alice , de verdad lo siento nunca quise hacerte daño.**

**-No lo sientas, yo puedo ver el futuro pero no lo puedo cambiar lo único que puedo cambiar es el presente y no lo hice cuando tuve la oportunidad, ahora solo me queda espera a que Jasper vuelva y tengo que hablar con Jacob.**

**-¿Con Jacob?-Pregunte.**

**-Si , se que el va a ir a buscarle pero el no sabe lo que Jasper siente por el y tengo miedo de perderle también a el como amigo.**

**No sabia que responder, no sabia que debía hacer, se que Alice no me dijo eso solo por que se preocupase por Jacob , se que también lo hizo por que tiene la esperanza de que detuviese a Jacob y el no fuese a buscar a Jasper.**

**-Déjale Alice, tarde o temprano el tiene que saber la verdad y el cuando es solo decisión suya y de Jasper.**

**Los dos nos quedamos mirándonos a la cara y yo tenia miedo de que ella me dijese algo sobre la pelea.**

**-Sabes que nunca podre perdonarte por lo de ayer , pero es culpa de los dos no solo tuya, y tenéis que resolverlo entre vosotros , el cuando es solo decisión tuya y de Jasper.-Lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa en la boca y se echo a reír.**

**Creo que solo entonces la gravedad de mis actos me golpeo a la cara y sentí la estúpida necesidad de pedir perdón a Jasper.**

**-Vamos abajo , creo que Jacob tiene que hablar contigo.-Dijo mi hermana y los dos bajamos.**

**Tan rápido como la idea de pedir perdón a Jasper paso por mi cabeza , se fue al ver a Jacob , seria capaz de matar a quien sea por estar a su lado y no se por que pero estoy seguro que aun me queda alguien con el que luchar por el amor de mi lobito y como dijo Alice el futuro no se puede cambiar , solo el presente y estoy dispuesto a cambiar el presente si eso hace que Jacob nunca imprime en aquella chica.**

**-Jacob.-Dije acercándome a mi novio y besandole dulcemente en los labios.**

**-Tengo que buscarle Edward, tengo que hablar con el.-Dijo desesperado.**

**-Te entiendo, y tranquilo yo te acompañare.-Sonreí a mi novio y también sonreí a mi hermana , que me devolvió la sonrisa.**

**Quizás buscar a Jasper no era la mejor idea pero no iba a dejar a Jacob solo en esto.  
**

_**"Vamos a cambiar el presente Edward no voy a perder a mi esposo para nada" Pensó Alice y yo sabia a lo que se refería, ninguno de los dos íbamos a dejar que Jacob se fuese con esa chica que ni siquiera existía aún.  
**_

* * *

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO**

**LA VERDAD ES QUE LA PELEA NO ME QUEDO NADA BIEN PERO ES QUE NO SABIA COMO HACERLA**

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO JACOB EDWARD Y ROSALIE SE IRÁN A BUSCAR A JASPER Y SABREMOS POR QUE ROSALIE SE COMPORTA ASÍ CON JAKE Y ALGO MAS SOBRE RENESMEEE**

**GRACIAS POR LEER !!!!!**

** & REVIEWS**** !!!  
**


	29. LA ESPERANZA ES LO ULTIMO QUE SE PIERDE

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CRESPUSCULO PERTENECEN A STHEPHENIE MEYER**

**DISFRUTEN !!!

* * *

**

_**Jasper Pov :**_

_**Corrí por el bosque con la sensación de que alguien me estaba persiguiendo.**_

_**-Jasper detente.-Alguien grito detrás de mi.**_

_**-Rosalie , que haces aquí.-Dije acercándome a mi hermana.  
**_

_**-Vamos vuelve a casa no te puedes ir por ese perro.**_

_**-¿Que dices Rosalie? Yo no me voy por el , es por Edward , no puedo soportar vivir en la misma casa que el y menos con lo que se.-Dije mirando al suelo.**_

_**-¿Edward? **_

_**-El le ha pedido que se case con el y no se si podre soporta estar presente cuando Jacob le diga que si.**_

_**-¿Y que te hace pensar que le va a decir que si?**_

_**-Rosalie...**_

_**-No, Rosalie nada, no te vas a rendir Jasper , lo que tu sientes por Jacob no esta mal y todos sabemos que tarde o temprano Bella volverá y Edward se ira con ella , entonces tu estarás allí para Jacob como lo has estado siempre, el te quiere, quizás no te ama pero te quiere y tu a el, como nunca has podido querer a Alice.**_

_**No sabia que decir , últimamente mi relación con mi hermana había sido un poco mas fría pero aun así los dos teníamos una conexión especial, pero ella sabia que yo no iba a volver a casa y que la única persona que me podía hacerme volver seria el ; yo intente marcharme pero ella me lo impidió.**_

_**-Por lo menos dime donde vas a estar y prométeme que vas a estar bien.-Dijo sollozando.**_

_**-Supongo que iré a una cabaña que construí con Alice, no esta muy lejos pero es un poco difícil llegar hasta allí , así que supongo que nadie se dará cuenta de mi presencia , prométeme una cosa tu.-Ella asintió con la cabeza.- Cuida de Jacob.**_

_**Pude darme cuenta que Rosalie no pensaba hacer lo que había dicho aun así debía confiar en ella , abrace a mi hermana y seguí mi camino hasta la casa.**_

_**Dos días después llegue allí, le había dicho a mi hermana que no estaba muy lejos pero sabia que ella intentaría buscarme.**_

_**La cabaña no era muy grande, lo suficiente para que dos o tres personas vivan allí , el polvo me picaba en la nariz así que decidí dar un paseo, desde hacia un tiempo venia pensando en lo que Rosalie me había dicho , en algún momento Bella volverá y Edward se ira con ella , yo podría ser el apoyo de Jacob, quizás no era tan buena idea, quizás debería asumir de una vez que el no me amaba a mi como yo le amo a el y que nunca lo haría por que su corazón pertenecía a Edward, yo sonreí, parecía que Edward siempre tenia que estar en medio primero Jacob se enamoro de Bella pero no podía estar con ella por que ella amaba a Edward , después yo me enamoro de Jacob pero no puedo estar con el por que el estaba enamorado de Edward, frustrado me senté en la suave hierba y cerré los ojos.**_

_**Seria tan perfecta una vida al lado de Jacob , por que el y yo nos complementábamos a la perfección y estaba seguro que cada día seria una nueva aventura , no seria aburrido y predecible como era mi día a día hasta que le conocí a el , aun no se muy bien que fue lo que me hizo enamorarme de el , si fue por su sonrisa que parece iluminar mi día sin importar si aquel día era el peor de mi vida , o sus ojos en los que estoy seguro que puedo perderme, su pelo tan suave cuando se enreda en mi mano , su olor no se... quizás solo me gustaba por que era lo prohibido lo peligroso algo nuevo y diferente y eso se agradece pero poco a poco fue ganándose un territorio especial en mi corazón , y empece a amarlo por que si estoy seguro que le amo a el a Jacob Black a la única criatura que no puedo tener.**_

_**No se cuanto pude estar allí sentado contemplando ante mis ojos mi vida a su lado , todo parecía tan perfectamente humano , por que en el mundo de los vampiros un licantropo jamas podría convivir ni un solo segundo con uno de los de mi especie, pero en un mundo humano dos personas sin importar el sexo podían amarse hasta el final de sus días, y como hoy estaba con los pensamientos humanos recurrí a un recurso muy usado por ellos , lo ultimo que se pierde es la esperanza y eso es justo lo que iba a hacer.**_

_**El sol había salido así que entre en la cabaña para evitar que alguien se viera atraído por el brillo de mi piel, me senté en el sofá planeando que haría aquel día y lo que me pareció mas razonable fue ir a cazar por que hace tres días que no lo hacia y si me encontraba con alguien debería parecer lo mas humano posible.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Jacob Pov:**

**Habíamos salido hace un día y medio de casa de los Cullen y yo casi perdía la esperanza de encontrar a Jasper , según lo que nos había dicho Alice la cabaña estaba a medio día de donde no hallábamos ahora pero con el ritmo que llevábamos y teniendo en cuenta que parábamos cada tres kilómetros o cuatro para ver si íbamos por el camino correcto, no llegaríamos ni para mañana y yo no podía esperar tanto tiempo para volver a verle ,sentía que cada paso que daba me debilitaba mas de lo que en realidad era , echaba muchísimo de menos a Jasper y necesitaba verle, oír su voz, sentir su piel, no se, simplemente saber que el estaría siempre esperándome con una sonrisa en la boca, realmente lo necesitaba.**

**Jacob intento hacer esto lo mejor que puedo pero tus pensamientos no ayudan.-Dijo Edward que me tenia agarrado por la cintura.**

**Oh si lo siento.-Mi relación con Edward era muy rara el sabe cuanto le amo pero puedo ver en sus ojos la preocupación que tiene por lo que siento hacia Jasper.**

**Claro que estoy preocupado, no es muy agradable que mi prometido piense de esa forma de alguien que no sea yo.**

**"Mi prometido , que raro suena eso Edward".-Pensé sabiendo que el me oiría , -"me gusta"- añadí y el me beso.**

**Seguimos por el camino que Alice nos había dicho y aunque evitaba pensar en ello por Edward , mi necesidad aumentaba cada segundo , no se en que momento me había vuelto tan JasperDependiente.**

**Estamos cerca puedo sentirlo.-Dijo Alice dando saltitos de felicidad y aplaudiendo.**

**Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y notaba mi ansiedad crecer , todos corrimos lo mas rápido que pudimos pero cuando llegamos allí no había nadie solo rastros evidentes de que el había pasado por lo menos la noche en la casa. El olor de Jasper estaba por todos lados y yo me estaba mareando ya así que salí al jardín, mis ojos ardían y las lagrimas salieron sin previo aviso.**

**¿Por que no esta aquí?.-Dije abrazando a mi novio y llorando en su pecho , el solo paso su manos por mi pelo y susurro algo que no alcance a oír, los dos nos quedamos allí unas cuantas horas entonces Rosalie y Alice salieron y creo que dijeron algo como que necesitaban cazar y Edward se negó a ir con ellas.**

**Ve con tus hermanas necesitas cazar Edward.-Dije dándome cuenta de el color de sus ojos.**

**¿No vas a permitir que me quede verdad amor mio ?.-Dijo sonriendo y dándome un beso en la frente.**

**Yo me quede sentado en las escaleras ,esperando que Jasper apareciese en cualquier momento atraves de los arboles , minutos después vi a alguien aparecer entre los arboles y al creer que era Edward corrí hacia el y le abrace.**

**Jacob.-Dijo apartándome.**

**Jasper.-Dije al darme cuenta de que a quien había abrazado no era a Edward , aun así le volví a abrazar y mi corazón latió rápido por la felicidad.**

**¿Que haces aquí?.-Pregunto librándose de mi abrazo.**

**Buscarte... bueno no solo yo también tus hermanas y Edward han venido.**

**¿Edward?.-Pregunto realmente sorprendido.**

**Si , el también esta aquí , ¿me vas a decir por que te fuiste así de tu casa?**

**¿Así como?**

**Ya sabes sin despedirte , he estado realmente preocupado por ti , no sabia si te había ocurrido algo , nadie quería decírmelo, solo Edward me dijo que te habías marchado pero no dijo nada mas.**

**¿No te dijo pro que me había ido?**

**No.-Respondí.**

**Ya veo , creo que lo que no te quería decir es que el y yo tuvimos una discusión y por eso me fui.**

**

* * *

**

_**Jasper Pov:**_

_**Jacob no parecía sorprendido por lo que le acababa de decir, lo que me llevo a pensar que alguien se lo había dicho pero sabia que ese alguien no era Edward.**_

_**-¿Donde están los demás?.-Pregunte mirando a mi alrededor y dándome cuenta de que nadie mas estaba allí.**_

_**-Se han ido... me refiero a por que discutiste con Edward..-Dijo Jacob volviendo al tema.  
**_

_**Sabia que lo que el quería que le dijese era que no fue su culpa, pero no podía mentirle , no mas , no a el .**_

_**-Yo...**_

_**-Jasper.-Grito alguien detrás de mi y supe enseguida que era Alice.**_

_**Todos entramos a la casa y ninguno de nosotros hablo de lo que había ocurrido aunque podía sentir a Edward un tanto incomodo.**_

_**-Jasper podemos hablar ... a solas.-Dijo Jacob levantándose de donde estaba y acercándose a mi yo asentí con la cabeza y le seguí hasta el jardín .**_

_**-Aun no me has dicho por que te fuiste.-Dijo Jacob sentándose en la hierba**_

_**-Creo que ya lo sabes Jacob.**_

_**-No , no lose todo el mundo me dice lo mismo pero yo no se por que te fuiste Jasper dímelo tu.**_

_**-Por ti , me entere de algunas cosas Jacob.**_

_**-¿De que?**_

_**-De que te iba a casar con Edward , y no creí que podría soportar vivir bajo el mismo techo que el.**_

_**Jacob pareció algo confuso por lo que le acababa de decir.**_

_**-¿Aun así por que irse tan lejos y por que no hablaste conmigo?  
**_

_**-Yo solo necesitaba irme alejarme de todo por una temporada.**_

_**-No te entiendo Jasper , se que me quieres proteger y que no quieres que Edward me haga daño , pero no entiendo por que te fuiste así.**_

_**-No me has entendido Jacob.**_

_**-¿Que es lo que no he entendido?**_

_**-Yo no me fui por eso , yo me fui por que te amo y no puedo soportar verte con el , verte entre sus brazos , saber que te vas a casar con el , que tu y yo no podemos ser mas que amigos , Jacob yo no puedo hacerlo , yo solo quiero quererte , demostrarte que yo nunca te haría daño y que serias mas feliz conmigo.**_

_**-Jasper...**_

_**-No hace falta que digas nada Jacob.**_

_**Entre a la casa y me senté al lado de mi mujer que es donde siempre tuve que estar, a su lado , como lo había echo tanto me sonrió , se que aunque ella sepa que yo siempre amare a Jacob , siempre va a estar a mi lado y como yo nunca podre estar con el intentare ser feliz con Alice.**_

_**Edward me miro como si hubiese estado oyendo mis pensamientos y me preguntase si es verdad que estaría al lado de Alice , yo asentí con la cabeza y cogí de la mano a mi mujer , el salio en busca de Jacob.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Jacob Pov:**

**Me quede allí sentado , nunca hubiese podido imaginar que Jasper sentía algo así por mi , sabia que el me quería pero creí que me quería como yo a el, como a un amigo.**

**Edward salio de la casa y se sentó delante de mi , cogiéndome de la mano.**

**¿Donde esta tu anillo Jake?**

**La verdad es que no lo se, la ultima vez que lo vi fue antes de salir de tu casa , siento haberlo perdido Edward.**

**EL sonrió , se puso de pies y tiro de mi mano para que me pusiese a su lado , cosa que hice , entonces se arrodillo, la respiración me faltaba.**

**Se que no ha pasado todavía tres meses , pero el creer que podía perderte me hizo darme cuenta de que no quería ni podía esperar mas para volver a preguntártelo.**

**¿Jacob Black aceptarías casarte conmigo y esta vez de verdad?**

**Había pasado tantas cosas por estar a su lado , lo quería tanto pero no estaba preparado para casarme con el , no lo estaba.**

**¿Jacob quieres casarte conmigo?**

**Si quiero.

* * *

**

**Bella Pov:**

**Estaba dispuesta hacer todo lo necesario para volver al lado de Edward y cuando vi por primera vez a esa chica supe que era la hija perfecta para Edward , y por eso lo había hechp , por eso la había convertido ella era nuestra hija.  
**

**Es nuestra hija Edward.-Dije mientras me acercaba a la chica que estaba sentada en el sofá de mi casa.**

**Renesmee.-Ella sonrió hacia el nuevo nombre que la había puesto.**

**Dime mama-  
**

**Prepárate hija , por que en unos cuantos meses vamos a ver a tu padre.**

**

* * *

**

_Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero que os haya gustado !!!_

_Gracias por el apoyo y por leer !!! =)_

_Reviews  
_


	30. QUIERO TENER

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CREPUSCULO PERTENECEN EN SU TOTALIDAD A STHEPHENIE MEYER**_

_**ESTE CAPITULO ESTA SITUADO TRES SEMANAS DESPUÉS DE QUE EDWARD LE VOLVIESE A PEDIR QUE SE CASE CON EL.**_

_**DISFRUTEN!!!

* * *

  
**_

**A veces me pregunto si el resto de las parejas se pasan la noche entera mirando a el otro dormir pero entonces me doy cuenta de que el resto de personas necesitan dormir y no pueden hacer lo que hago yo , también me pregunto que pensaría la gente de mi si supieran que siento una necesidad de estar a su lado mientras duerme pero aun así lo sigo haciendo aunque se que lleva mas de diez minutos despierto y solo finge estar dormido por que le gusta que cepille su pelo con mi mano, me alejo de el y cierro los ojos como si estuviera dormido, en menos de un segundo Jacob abre los ojos y se acerca a mi.**

**Vamos despierta vampiro.-Dijo Jacob dándome pequeños empujones.**

**Diez minutos mas Jake.-Dije imitando lo que el hace todas las mañanas.**

**El me sonrió y se acerco a mi , entonces un olor nos golpeo en la nariz , los dos nos miramos y en menos de una milésima de segundo el ya había bajado las escalera y yo le seguí.**

**Jasper.-Dijo Jacob y abrazo a mi hermano.**

**Yo salí al jardín y me senté en la hierba , hace tres semanas que no sabíamos nada de Alice y Jasper , los dos se habían ido juntos de viaje para que mejore su relación, pero nadie sabia nada mas y ya estaban de vuelta , sabía que Jacob me amaba y que el no sentía lo mismo por mi hermano pero aun así no podía evitar sentir miedo por nuestra relación, por que mi vida sin el no significaría nada, el es la razón por la que aun sigo aquí.**

**Edward.-Dijo Alice sentándose junto a mi.**

**¿Por que habéis vuelto Alice?.-Le pregunte y ella pareció ofendida pero entendía lo que quería decir con eso.  
**

**Jasper se entero de que os casáis en tres días y quería estar aquí para Jacob y yo también quería verte.-Respondió.**

**Me alegro de que estés aquí Alice.-Un silencio se estableció entre los dos, no me hacia falta leer sus pensamientos para saber que ella había venido aquí por otra de sus visiones sobre Jacob y su imprimación.**

**Jacob se acerco a nosotros , Alice le sonrió y se marcho y el se sentó a mi lado.**

**¿Que haces aquí?-Pregunto el cogiéndome de la mano.**

**Es mi casa,Jacob.**

**Ya sabes a lo que me refiero , ¿por que no estas dentro con tu hermano y los demás?**

**Necesitaba estar solo y hablar con Alice.-Le dije y el asintió con la cabeza y miro hacia otro lado. **

**¿Que pasara si imprimas Jake?.-Le pregunte y le solté de la mano.**

**Bueno... no se supongo que .... no se.-Dijo el y se encogió de hombros.  
**

**¿Me dejarías de querer?**

**Claro , que no Edward , jamas podría dejar de quererte, me voy a casar contigo.¿Por que me preguntas eso?**

**Por que bueno... Alice ha tenido visiones últimamente y... tu imprimabas de una chica.**

**Eso es imposible Edward ¿Una chica?¿Que chica?.-dijo el mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente.**

**Mi hija.**

**¿Tu que?.**

**Lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza a el chucho fue que yo le había engañado con otra chica , lo segundo fue que Bella podía tener hijos y que había vuelto a verla y lo ultimo... bueno de lo ultimo prefiero no hablar.**

**No , Jacob no es nada de lo que has pensado.-Le dije y el frunció el ceño.-Bella ha convertido a una chica y por una extraña razón yo la llegare a querer como a una hija y tu imprimaras en ella.**

**Eso es imposible, por que yo no podría vivir sin usted señor Cullen.-Dijo Jacob acercándose aun mas ami si era posible e intentando quitarme la camisa.**

**Jacob , aquí no.-Dije separándome de el .**

**Esta bien , entonces subamos a tu habitación.-Dijo sonriendo y yo no pude resistirme.**

**Jacob me empujo hacia la cama y se coloco encima mio y empezó a besarme en el cuello mientras intentaba quitarme la camisa otra vez, yo le sonreí , el me devolvió la sonrisa. Y una idea paso por mi cabeza , una muy buena idea , en menos de un segundo había apartado bruscamente a Jacob y este me miraba sorprendido y enfadado.**

**¿Por que haz hecho eso?**

**No.-Dije y el me interrumpió.**

**No¿que?-Pregunto mirándome seriamente.**

**No , haré nada contigo hasta que nos casemos.-Dije levantándome de la cama.**

**Pero..pero eso no es justo.-Dijo haciendo pucheros.**

**Tranquilo , chucho tendremos una eternidad para estar juntos después de la boda.**

**Edward...-Ronroneo Jacob intentando seducirme.**

**No lo intentes Jake.**

**Salí de la habitación y sabia que el me seguía , me adentre en el bosque y Jacob seguía detrás de mi ,yo seguí andando hasta llegar a un árbol entonces me pare y el también.**

**Vas a dejar de seguirme Jacob.-Le grite , el se acerco a mi y me empujo contra el árbol.**

**Sus labios atacaron a los míos con furia y pasión , se separo de mi para coger aire pero no me dio tiempo a reaccionar , desabotono mi camisa fácilmente y volvió a parar, me observo como si hubiera sido la primera ves que lo hacia me miro a los ojos y se acerco a mi oído.**

**Nunca podría alejarme de ti.-Dijo y me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.**

**Sus manos acariciaron mis abdominales suavemente, yo aun no sabia que hacer , nunca había visto a Jacob así.**

**Nunca podría dejar de besarte , de sentir tu piel .-Dijo mientras enterraba su cabeza en mi pelo.**

**Jacob me mordió el cuello y se alejo de mi, el corrió hacia un claro del bosque y yo le seguí como el había hecho antes conmigo , se paro en mitad del claro y se sentó en el suelo , dio una palmada a su lado para que yo me sentase con el y así lo hice , la luz se filtraba entre los arboles y mi cuerpo brillaba ,Jacob ya me había visto así en otra ocasión pero aun así paso una mano por mis brazos y mi cara , como si estuviese maravillado.**

**No creí que pudieses ser mas hermoso .-Dijo y estoy seguro que si pudiese sonrojarme lo hubiese hecho.**

**Jacob me dio un ligero empujón y me tumbe en el suelo , el apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho yo le acariciaba el pelo como hacia todas las mañanas , no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así.**

**Nunca te dejare Edward ,aunque imprime siempre te amare , a ti y solo a ti por que no puedo imaginar amar a nadie como te amo a ti y quiero que sepas que no tengo dudas , ya no, se que me quiero casar contigo y se que nada ni nadie nos podrá separar.-Dijo girándose para mirarme a la cara y dándome un dulce beso.**

**Te quiero Jacob.-Le dije.**

**Y yo a ti Edward.-Respondió y los dos empezamos a reírnos sin ninguna razón.**

**Después de aquello los dos nos fuimos a mi casa , pero entonces el se detuvo.**

**Así que hasta después de la boda.-Dijo el.**

**Si.-Dije y asentí con la cabeza.**

**El apoyo su barbilla contra la mía y me miro a los ojos preguntándose si podríamos resistir estar tanto tiempo sin hacerlo , yo sonreí lo que significaba que creía que si y el me devolvió la sonrisa.**

**Los dos entramos en mi casa con una sonrisa tonta en la cara , yo cogí la cena de Jacob y subimos a mi habitación.**

**Sabes , creo que nunca te lo he dicho pero quiero tener ....-Hizo una pausa para dar emoción a la cosa y miles de ideas pasaron por mi cabeza entre ella HIJOS , estoy seguro que en ese momento estaba mas pálido de lo normal , Jacob soltó una risotada.**

**Un perro , quiero tener un perro. , ¿En que pensabas vampiro pervertido?**

**¿Un perro?.-Dije evitando responder a lo segundo.**

**Claro ,vamos seria un gran paso en nuestra relación .**

**Pero si tu ya eres un perro¿Para que uno mas?**

**EL frunció el ceño no se si estaba pensando o estaba enfadado , pero se sentó en la cama y empezó a comer sin decir nada.**

**"Los perros son buenos sustitutos de los hijos ¿sabes?".-Pensó el .**

**Así que un perro dices.-Dije intentando que el no pensara jamas en hijos.**

**El asintió con la cabeza y se llevo un poco de comida a la boca.

* * *

**

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO , ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO**

**YA NO QUEDA NADA PARA LA BODA**

**GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y POR LEER**

**REVIEWS!!! =)**


	31. ¿CUANDO DORMISTE CON EMMET?

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE CRESPUSCULO PERTENECEN A STHEPHENIE MEYER Y SOLO A ELLA**

**DISFRUTEN !!!  
**

* * *

Había tenido pesadillas toda la noche , ya solo queda un día una noche y unas pocas horas para que mi boda con Edward fuera un hecho , y aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie tenia un mal presentimiento , por que las cosas nunca me salen del todo bien y se que esto no va a salir bien.

Cerré los ojos como cada mañana esperando que Edward me despertase pero después de cinco minutos de hacer el idiota me di cuenta de que el vampiro no estaba allí, en su lugar había una nota , mi corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo acelerado , la verdad es que las notas no me gustaban y mucho menos si las escribía ese vampiro.

_Jacob , Alice y yo nos hemos ido de compras volveré esta tarde._

Al leer la carta me tranquilice y baje a la cocina, no había nadie en la casa, mi teléfono vibro en mi bolsillo y yo di un salto por la sorpresa.

En cuanto entre en la cocina me di cuenta de que sobre la mesa estaba mi desayuno, me senté en la silla mientras miraba hacia todos los lados esperando que algún Cullen apareciese en cualquier momento , pero nadie aparecía, termine de desayunar y recogí todas las cosas de la mesa , lave los platos y me fui al salón, me tumbe en el sofá y puse cualquier cosa en la tele, después de media hora el aburrimiento hizo mella en mi y salí al jardín dispuesto a convertirme a mi forma de lobo y dar un paseo , pero sentí una fría mano en mi hombro.

Jasper.-Grite al vampiro que me acababa de asustar y no solo por que apareciese de la nada si no por que desde que vino a casa no habíamos vuelto a hablar , el sonrió.

Jacob, tengo una cosa para ti.-Dijo señalando un bolsa que tenía en el brazo.-Vamos dentro si esto llega a mancharse Alice me mataría.

Yo le seguí intrigado; cuando llegamos a su casa el subió corriendo hasta su habitación y yo le seguí, el abrió la bolsa.

Mira.-Dijo señalando el traje que tenía entre las manos , mis ojos se abrieron , era el traje.... no solo era un traje era el traje de la boda , después de que Alice intentase convencerme de llevarme un vestido blanco ella y yo nos fuimos de compras y elegí un traje blanco , claro que Alice le había dado su toque especial.

Era sencillo, una chaqueta de color blanco una camisa de color marfil una corbata crema los pantalones también eran blancos de el mismo color que la chaqueta y los zapatos casi de color beige.

Vaya.-Susurre cogiendo el traje de entre las manos a Jasper, el hizo una mueca y me empujo hacia el vestidor de Alice.

Mis manos me sudaban, estaba nervioso, vamos Jacob solo es un traje me repetí para mis adentros , me puse la camisa , y todo lo demás la talla era perfecta el traje se ceñía a mi cuerpo como si siempre lo hubiese llevado y aunque al principio me negaba a ir de blanco ahora me parecía la mejor opción.

Vamos , Jacob sal de allí.-Grito Jasper aporreando la puerta.

Ya esta pero no te rías.-Dije mientras salia de el vestidor, sus ojos de iluminaron y una sonrisa perversa se apodero de su cara.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas y yo volví al vestidor a cambiarme , cuando salí de allí Jasper estaba sentado en su cama con la cabeza entre las manos.

¿Donde están los demás?.-Pregunte inocentemente , mientras me acercaba a el , después de unos segundos de dudarlo el saco su cabeza de entre sus manos y me miro a los ojos , sus ojos estaban negros , supongo que por el hambre.

De caza.-Dijo secamente , y salio de su habitación , yo suspire y me senté donde el había estado anteriormente.

¿Y si casarme con Edward no era lo correcto? ¿Y si no debí haber rechazado a Jasper?

Me tumbe en la cama y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido.

Vamos chucho despierta.-Alguien me gritaba mientras me sacudía.

Edward....

No, soy Emmet.-Dijo y al instante yo abrí mis ojos y me separe de el.

Emmet.-Dije.

Vaya chucho ahora entiendo por que tienes a mis hermanos como locos, vuelve a abrazarme así y.....

Cállate.-Dije tirandole una almohada, el me sonrió y me capturo entre sus fuertes brazo.

Suelta , suelta Emmet necesito aire.-Dije ahogándome , el me soltó pero esa mirada no se quitaba de su cara , había algo que le divertía de esta situacion.

¿Que pasa Emmet?.

Mientras , dormías no dejabas de jadear y gritar Edward oh Edward por favor.-Dije con un mirada extraña.- Y también gritabas Jasper.

Yo me tape la cara con las manos , el no dejaba de reírse.

¿Sigues teniendo dudas?.-Pregunto poniéndose serio.

No.-Musité nerviosamente.

Vamos no me mientas perrito.

Esta bien , si tengo dudas pero vamos Emmet es normal Edward no se ... le amo pero el dejo a su mujer y decía amarla con todo su ser eso me hace pensar que el podría dejarme y Jasper..

Te entiendo , y se una cosas si vuestra relación fuera normal tu hace tiempo hubieras dejado a Edward , sinceramente el te abandono y te dijo que amaba a su mujer , después aparece diciéndote que te ama y que el perdones , también te mintió y luego Jasper por le que no puedes evitar sentir algo , y Ed... pero si te sirve de algo Edward siente por ti algo más de lo que jamas sintió por Bella no solo es amor es devoción , pasión, llámalo como quieras , se que Jasper te ama pero tu jamas podrías perdonarte el hecho de haber estado con su hermano y por Ed solo sientes cariño , se lo de las visiones de Alice y puede que sea verdad quizás en una año o en veinte o quizás mañana aparezca esa chica y tu imprimes en ella pero... no puedes dejar el amor de lado por el miedo que sientes por casarte.

Yo asentí con la cabeza , puede que la mayoría de el tiempo Emmet estuviera siempre de broma pero cuando hablaba en serio simplemente te deja sin palabras.

Además se cuanto deseas a Edward.-Dijo con un movimiento insinuante de cejas.-¿Que tienes pensado para la noche de bodas?

Vamos abajo Emmet.-Dije con una mirada seria , cuando bajamos ya estaban todos allí , incluso Edward, me senté al lado de mi... mi .... prometido , el sonrió y envió una mirada de advertencia a Emmet.

¿Que pasa?.-Le susurre al oido.

¿Cuando has dormido con Emmet?-Dijo el igual de bajo , yo trague saliva y fije mi vista en la película que estaba és de media hora me fui al baño creo que algo de lo que había desayunado me sentó mal pues vomite.

La película terminó a las diez de la noche , mi móvil sonó , Seth, contesté al teléfono.

Dime Seth.-Dije adormilado entre los brazos de Edward.

En diez minutos paso por ti a la casa de tu novio.-Dijo el obviamente animado.

¿Por que?

Vamos tío es tu despedida de soltero, mañana te casas , los chicos de la manada de Ed nos esperan en la playa.

Seth, yo no ¿Seth?.-El chico ya había colgado.

¿Te vas?.-Pregunto Edward poniendo esa cara.

No , no importa me quedare contigo.-Respondí hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

La verdad es que los chicos y yo nos vamos a ir también esta noche.-Dijo jugueteando con mi pelo.

Claro, claro .-Respondí secamente y con un poco de celos.

Tranquilo chucho no voy a hacer nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir.-Dijo riéndose y se aparto de mi.

Yo subí a nuestra habitación y cogí una chaqueta , en cuanto termine de mojarme el pelo , Seth ya estaba abajo esperándome en su coche , yo corrí por las escaleras , todos lo Cullen se habían ido a excepción de Esme , me dio un beso en la frente y me fui de la casa en dirección a la playa.

Todos estaban allí Ed también y una sonrisa apareció en mi cara , el me abrazo y los dos estuvimos toda la noche juntos, bebimos, bailamos, cantamos, incluso nos bañamos la verdad es que fue una noche mágica , ellos se habían convertido en mi nueva manada , aunque a veces echaba de menos a Sam a Paul a Jared , Quil ,Embry , Collin , Brady incluso a Leah , aunque sabía que Jared , Collin , Brady y Leah estaban vivos nunca me atreví a buscarlos.

Vamos despierta Jacob.-Dijo Ed a mi lado en la playa.

¿Que pasa? ¿Que hora es?.-Dije dándome cuenta que el sol me hacía daño en los ojos.

Las once Jacob te casas en cuatro horas tienes que ir a la casa de los Cullen.-dijo Ed ayudándome a ponerme de pies.

Llévame a casa por favor.-Dije cuando vi a Seth tirado en la arena.

Claro.

Los dos nos subimos en su moto y corrimos hacía la casa Cullen en cuarenta y cinco minutos estuvimos allí , Alice salio en mi encuentro y me subió a su habitación donde estaban Jasper , Esme y Rosalie.

Jacob ¿donde esta Seth? le necesito, tengo su traje.-Dijo Alice preocupada.

Alice , creo que el puede llegar un poco tarde.

Dame tus votos Jake.-Dijo Esme.

¿Mis que?.-Pregunte, mierda no había hecho los malditos votos seguro que Edward si los había hecho.

Solo quedan tres horas para mi boda y no hay votos , ni padrino , sentía que mi estomago se revolvía, fui al baño y vomite , me dolía el estomago.

¿Eso ya te había pasado antes Jake?.-Dijo Rosalie entrando al baño.

Si claro , lo de beber es lo que tiene.

Ya sabes a lo que me refiero¿ has vomitado mucho últimamente?.-Dijo mirándome al estomago.

Repase mentalmente las ultimas semanas , cuando Edward se fue a cazar hace unos tres días había vomitado y me dolía la cabeza, ayer me dolía le estomago y después de cenar vomite pero no se lo dije a Edward por que creí que era por los nervios y claro ayer antes de salir también había vomitado.

Alice soltó una risita y Rosalie y yo nos miramos asombrado y aterrados.

* * *

BUENO HASTA QUI ESTE CAPITULO EN LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN SALDRÁ LA BODA DESDE LOS DOS PUNTOS DE VISTA Y LA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO DE EDWARD CON SUS HERMANOS Y CARLISLE

JAJAJA , ¿POR QUE VOMITARA JACOB? , EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PASARAN MUCHAS COSAS ASI QUE PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO

GRACIAS Y REVIEWS !!


	32. La boda

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CREPUSCULO PERTENECEN EN SU TOTALIDAD A STHEPHENIE MEYER**_

_**DISFRUTEN!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**EDWARD POV:**

**Yo me había negado rotundamente pero después de varios días de insistencia mis hermanos consiguieron convencerme de hacer una despedida de soltero , y esa es la razón por la que ahora estoy sentado en el Jeep de Emmet con una venda en los ojos, mis hermanos y mi padre.**

**¿Alguien me va a decir a donde se supone que vamos?.-Pregunte por tercera vez, nadie respondió solo se oyeron risas.**

**Volví a intentar oír los pensamientos de Jacob, pero no hubo suerte así que supuse que deberíamos estar muy lejos de Forks, justo en ese momento el coche se detuvo , yo salí con algunas dificultades del coche.**

**¿Donde estamos?.-Pregunte, Jasper me quito la venda de los ojos y ojala no lo hubiese hecho nunca , la luz de un cartel que colgaba en la entrada de aquel lugar me golpeo de lleno en los ojos , y de pronto miles de pensamientos me llenaron la cabeza.**

**Sera mejor que entremos Edward , mientras mas rápido pase esto mejor.-Dijo mi padre apoyando un frió brazo en mi hombro.**

**Asentí con la cabeza aún confuso por los tipos de pensamientos que provenían del interior del lugar , cuando entramos me di cuenta de que estábamos en una especia de discoteca gay, me gire en busca de mi padre pero todo lo que encontré fue a mi hermano dándome una sonrisilla , oh no eso no conocía esa sonrisa y no era nada buena, Jasper me empujo al centro de la pista , no podía ni siquiera oír los pensamientos de la gente claramente, los hombre se arremolinaban a mi alrededor y aunque me hubiese gustado apartarlos y salir corriendo , no lo iba a hacer solo necesitaba relajarme.**

**Me centre en ver que hacía el resto de mi familia allí , Emmet estaba bailando en una plataforma , Carlisle intentaba escapar de un chico que no dejaba de acercarse a el, y Jasper estaba sentado solo al final de la barra enviando miradas escalofriantes a los críos que se acercaban a el , quizás después de todo este sitio no este tan mal.**

**Las horas pasaban si darme cuenta , y cuando me di cuenta el sol ya se filtraba por las ventanas y la gente se estaba marchando , busque con la mirada a mis hermanos y corrí hacía ellos, tenía que llegar a casa o seré vampiro muerto , cogí del brazo a Emmet y este tiro de Jasper , en cuanto Carlisle nos vio saliendo de allí corrió detrás nuestro, todos nos subimos en el coche pero yo era el único que podía conducir , por que mis hermanos y mi padre habían bebido demasiado , en ocasiones como esta maldecía el hecho de que a los vampiros les afectase el alcohol.**

**Alguien me puede decir como llegar a casa.-Grite , después de diez minutos de insistencia Carlisle me indico el camino , pero aun así tardamos mas de cincuenta y cinco minutos en llegar a mi casa, cuando bajamos del coche Alice nos esperaba en la puerta , me miro , paso su mirada su marido , volvió a mirarme , pareció dudar un segundo , se acerco a mi tiro de mi brazo no sin antes enviarme una mirada de disgusto y me llevo a una de las habitaciones.**

**Edward.-Silbo entre dientes , evita mirarla, evita mirarla me dije a mi mismo.**

**Vamos , Alice hay mucho que hacer y no queda tiempo.-Dije sonriendo.**

**Alice saco el traje que había elegido para mi ,se componía de una chaqueta azul oscuro , unos pantalones un poco mas claros , una camisa blanca y corbatas y zapatos negros.**

**Cada detalle había sido inspeccionado cuidadosamente por mis hermanas , la boda iba a ser oficiada por Carlisle y se iba a celebrar en el patio trasero de mi casa, solo iban a ir algunos amigos de la familia , los chicos de la manada de Ed y algunos de la antigua manada de Jacob que yo mismo me había encargado de invitar , Jared, Collin y Brady estaban encantado en acudir a la boda de uno de sus alfas pero Leah... ella era un caso aparte , después de gritarme media hora y decir que iba a matarme con sus propias manos acepto venir a la boda.**

**Un brusco movimiento de Alice me saco de mis cavilaciones , oí como la puerta de su habitación hacía clic suavemente y no pude evitar la tentación de ir detrás de ella.**

**No puede ser Alice dime que no puede ser.-Oí la voz de Jacob, Alice se rió y se acerco a la puerta , yo me fui a mi habitación.**

**¿Que es lo que no podía ser?**

**Edward Cullen.-Dijo Alice irrumpiendo en mi habitación.**

**Ya se lo que me vas a decir, que no oiga las conversaciones ajenas.-Ella asintió con la cabeza.**

**Bueno ya hablaremos de eso mas tarde , ahora date prisa tu bajas primero.-Dijo mi hermana corriendo y trayendo a Seth para que bajásemos juntos las escaleras.**

**¿Listo Cullen?.-Dijo el ofreciéndome su brazo , yo simplemente asentí y le seguí.**

**Los dos fuimos a un paso mas lento de lo normal , al ver a toda la gente allí mi garganta empezó a secarse si eso era posible en un vampiro , salimos al jardín , todos se giraron para mirarme, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía observado, sonreí al ver allí a Leah y a los demás, cuando Seth se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba sentada en un banco me soltó del brazo y corrió hacia ella.**

**Carlisle me miro por varios segundos como si pudiera sentir lo nervioso que estaba, toda la gente se quedo en silencio y fijaron sus mirada en mi Jacob , estaba .... realmente hermoso... no ni si quiera eso sirve para describir como estaba, decididamente el blanco era para el , yo sonreí, el se sonrojo.**

**

* * *

**

_Jacob pov:_

_Vamos perrito.-Dijo Emmet cogiéndome del brazo y ayudándome a bajar las escaleras, estaba tan nervioso que seguro que aunque el me llevara del brazo conseguiría caerme.-Aun estas a tiempo de huir con Jasper.-Añadió sonriendo cuando estábamos a punto de hacer nuestra aparición, yo le di un puñetazo en el brazo._

_Todas las mirada se fijaron en nosotros , había gente (vampiros) que yo no conocía, estaban los chicos de la manada de Ed y Ed por supuesto, y también estaban Jared, Collin, Brady y LEAH oh Leah creo que era la primera vez que me alegraba de verla , ella me envió una sonrisa._

_Entonces mi vista se fijo en Edward, que estaba de pies mirándome, no se si el tiempo se paro o si fue muy deprisa pero sentí como si todo lo demás hubiera desaparecido, solo estaba el Edward Cullen con el que me iba a casar sonriéndome tan espectacular como siempre, mientras me tendía una mano que yo acepte._

_Nos sentamos uno al lado de otro, entonces Carlisle empezó a hablar , no se que decía mi mente aun seguía bloqueada con la imagen de mi esposo._

_Por favor leed vuestros votos.-Dijo y Edward y yo nos pusimos de pies._

_Jacob , aun no se que hice para merecerme el amor de una persona como tu , no se que fue lo que viste en mi, pero desde el primer beso que me diste sentí por ti algo mas que simplemente amor, algo que no se puede describir con palabras, por eso quiero que siempre estés a mi lado y prometo quererte , ayudarte , estar siempre contigo hasta que tu me digas lo contrario y cuidarte ETERNAMENTE.-Enfatizo la ultima palabra , maldita sensibilidad de vampiro mis ojos me picaban era mi turno._

_Edward, contigo aprendí el significado del amor , me hiciste ver un mundo nuevo quizás no como el de un cuento de hadas pero si feliz por que tu estabas a mi lado y comprendí el verdadero significado de ETERNAMENTE , por eso prometo no dejar que nada nos vuelva a separar , demostrarte cada día que tu siempre seras mio y estar a tu lado hasta que tu me digas lo contrario.-Me mordí el labio inferior, el me cogió las manos y nos hizo falta decir nada solo me bastaba con ver sus ojos._

_El me cogió un dedo y deslizo suavemente un anillo de plata con un dibujo de un lobo y una inscripción por dentro que ponía eternamente , Alice me dio el anillo de Edward, cogí su mano, mi respiración se entrecortaba, notaba como un sudor frió en la espalda y otra vez las malditas nauseas, el simplemente me sonrió, le devolví el gesto y le puse el anillo._

_Os declaro , compañeros.-Dijo Carlisle y no hizo falta la parte de podéis besaros por que en cuanto me quise dar cuenta ya estaba siendo aprisionado por un par de fríos labios._

_Edward se separo de mi lo suficiente como para mirarme a los ojos._

_

* * *

_**Edward Pov:**

**Te quiero.-Dije mirando fijamente a los ojos de mi esposo.**

**Y yo a ti.-Susurro aspirando lentamente, la verdad es que en un momento creí que el se iba a arrepentir, pero ahora no podía ser mas feliz.**

**Que bonito.-Dijo alguien desde la puerta que llevaba al jardín todo el mundo se giro para verla, para ver a Bella y a la chica que la acompañaba, yo mire bruscamente a Jacob que tenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos fijo en la chica, su mente de pronto se quedo en blanco solo podía ver una cosa, que el había imprimado.**

**Sentí algo en mi interior mas fuerte de lo que nunca antes había sentido, mas fuerte que el odio que sentí por mi mismo cuando mate a mi primera victima, quería acabar con esa chica , sin darme cuenta me había abalanzado hacia ella pero Jake se puso en medio evitando que yo pudiera acercarme a ella y me gruñía, le mire a los ojos, el bajo su mirada, algo había cambiado drásticamente, algo que yo no podía remediar.  
**

**

* * *

**

_UOOH!!! por fin la boda , no se si me quedo del todo bien pero es que estaba muy nerviosa!_

_Díganme si les gusto =))  
_


	33. EN BUSCA DE EDWARD

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CREPUSCULO PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER Y NO A MI **

**DISFRUTEN!

* * *

**

Mi mente se había quedado completamente en blanco, estoy seguro que Edward no podía leer lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento ni si quiera yo se lo que pasaba solo podía ver una cosa, aquella chica, tan hermosa su pelo caía perfectamente sobre sus hombros tenia los ojos rojos por lo que supuse que era una vampiresa su piel blanca y una sonrisa inocente dibujada en su cara, en ese momento no se lo que paso sentí que Edward se movía de mi lado y saltaba hacia la chica , no pensé en lo que estaba haciendo simplemente paso, en el mismo momento que Edward aterrizo justo en frente de ella yo me había puesto entre ellos dos y gruñía a Edward , el me miro pero no pude devolverle la mirada, mire al suelo como si mi vida fuese en ello, oí sus pasos alejarse pero no me atreví a ver el camino por el que se había ido mi marido. Sentí una fría mano apretar mi brazo y cuando me gire me di cuenta de que era su mano.

Renesmee.-Susurro ella yo le sonreí aun no podía actuar como una persona normal.

Jacob.-susurre en el mismo tono , la gente empezó a marcharse de la casa de los Cullen.

¿Podemos hablar?.-Alguien grito detrás de mi.

Claro, Jasper.-Respondí , el paso por delante de mi y yo le seguí , Renesmee envolvió su mano en mi hombro yo me gire y le sonreí ella se volvió hacia Bella.

Jasper subió con un ritmo rápido por las escalera y yo le imite ya que prefería no ver a ninguno de los invitados no por ahora, el abrió la puerta de su habitación y la dejo abierta, yo entre.

Eres imbécil.-Declaro el acercándose peligrosamente hacia mi y obligándome a dar un paso hacia atrás , sus ojos estaban negros supongo que por la furia , su mano se estrello contra mi cara y me empujo a la pared mas cercana , se puso a mi lado y volvió a golpearme, entonces sin previo aviso paro y se quedo mirándome un largo rato.

Jasper.-Logre decir entre la confusión.

¿Por que Jacob? Tu le amas y has dejado que se vaya.-Grito y yo me aparte de el sabiendo que volvería a atacarme.

Cuando estaba a punto de responder una figura apareció en la puerta mi corazón dio un latido de alegría. Jasper le envió una mirada de odio y salio de allí.

Ella se quedo un segundo mirando la habitación después tiro de mi mano en dirección a la puerta , lo mismo hizo cuando bajamos e intente hablar con Rosalie, quería decirle que eso me molestaba pero me era imposible decirle nada a ella.

Habían pasado ya quizás cinco días desde que conocí a Renesmee , y ahora vivíamos en mi casa, no se que pasaba a mi alrededor por que ella eclipsaba todo lo demás , solo sabia que Seth se había marchado de casa por alguna razón que ahora mismo no recuerdo , era raro pero la mitad del día no recordaba lo ocurrido , mi mente era demasiado caótica como para intentar poner orden en mis pensamientos , sabia que esta mañana había discutido con Renesmee sobre algo y que después me había ido al baño por que necesitaba vomitar y que después le dije que fuera a un centro comercial para comprar algo de fruta cosa que era raro en mi pero hoy sentía ganas de fruta. El teléfono sonó yo casi tropecé con mis propios pies estaba demasiado torpe hoy.

Si.-Declare aun respirando dificultosamente.

Jacob , soy Ed.-Dijo alguien al otro lado , Ed hice un esfuerzo por recordar pero ese nombre no me sugería nada.

Claro.-Respondí confuso.

¿Estas bien?.-Pregunto con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

Claro.-Repetí.

Seguro.-Hubo un momento de silencio.-Lo que quería decirte es que quiero hablar contigo es importante es sobre tu vampiro , te espero en media hora en el bosque y no vengas con ella.

El colgó y yo me quede un segundo pensando a que se refería con eso de "tu vampiro" y también en quien era el, me senté en la mesa dispuesto a esperar a Renesmee pero después de quince minutos me di cuenta de que cuando ella llegase seria demasiado tarde , subí a mi habitación cogí una camiseta y salí de allí en dirección al bosque.

Recordaba el camino que tenia que hacer para llegar al bosque ya que Renesmee siempre iba a dar una paseo allí y yo en ocasiones la acompañaba , después de diez minutos llegue a una roca y distinguí a alguien sentado en una roca , mi corazón dio un pequeño latido algo parecido a lo que hacia cada vez que la veía a ella pero no con la misma intensidad, mientras me acercaba mas a el algo dentro de mi me decía que le conocía pero mi mente no lograba descifrar quien era .

Jacob.-dijo el chico Ed creo acercándose a mi y estrechándome entre sus brazos.

Ed .-Dije todo era tan natural como si le hubiese estado abrazando toda mi vida y mis brazos supiesen como amoldarse a su cuerpo, su olor me era familiar y sentí la extraña necesidad de abrazarlo con mas fuerza.

Vaya, veo que tu también me has echado de menos , normal ha pasado mas de un mes desde la ultima vez que nos vimos... en la boda.

¿Boda? ¿Que boda?.-Dije esto era raro creía que habían pasado cinco días y no un mes.

Tu boda con el.

Con Renesmee.-Dije incrédulo.

Ves te dije que no iba a servir de nada, hubiera sido mejor que le hubieses dejado con su ... chica,a el no le importa si Edward se muere.-Dijo un chico rubio apareciendo de entre los arboles.

Edward.-Grite un agujero se abrió en mi corazón , un dolor tan insoportable que hizo que mi mente volviese a estar claro , recuerdos de mi boda la sonrisa de mi marido Edward... Edward.. después Renesmee el amor que sentía por ella , había imprimado, mis nauseas ella me había apartado de todas las demás personas, todas las personas a las que quería.

Jacob , Jacob.-Gritaron Ed y Jasper al unisono , me lance hacia Jasper le abrace e incluso creo haber rozado sus labios sin querer , una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

Tranquilo lobito toda va a estar bien.-Respondió el acariciando suavemente mi pelo.

¿Como he podido olvidar todo?.-Pregunte los dos se miraron el uno al otro, y finalmente Jasper se acerco a mi y apoyo sus manos en mis hombros.

Bella... nos dijo que Renesmee tenia ese poder, es como que te hace olvidar algunas cosas eso sumado a tu imprimacion en ella te hizo olvidar todo lo que no tuviese que ver con ella.

¿Donde esta?.-Ellos sabían a quien me refería mi cuerpo necesitaba verle sentirle aunque sea para que me rechace pero le necesitaba.

Jacob, aunque ella tenga ese poder y tu no hubieses recordado nunca a Edward tu has imprimado en ella y al necesitas por lo menos necesitas que este cerca de ti.-Dijo Ed enviándome un mirada de compasión.

Pero yo quiero a Edward le necesito , no quiero a mentirme a mi mismo.-¿Que puedo hacer?

Quedémonos unos días, tu vete alejando poco a poco de ella y cuando estés preparado iremos a Jasper , Ed y yo asentimos con la cabeza.

Han pasado dos meses trece días , cinco horas y 55 segundos desde mi boda fallida y hoy es el día en el que nos vamos a ir a buscar a Edward , mi cuerpo volvió a estremecerse con el solo hecho de recordad su nombre.

Vamos.-Dijo Alice tirando de mi hacia el coche.

¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer Rose?.-Pregunte mirando a Rosalie que tenia cogida a Renesmee por los brazos a , no pude evitar sentir ganas de liberarla pero dios sabia que necesitaba mucho mas a el vampiro , ella sonrió.

Jasper , Ed, Alice y yo nos montamos en el coche, Jasper conducía y Ed se sentó a su lado, los dos se sonrieron yo mire a Alice con preocupación, ella asintió con la cabeza y miraba encantada lo que acababa de ocurrir , apoyo una delicada y fría mano en mi estomago , me estremecí ante su tacto , suspire .

Cuando vas a dejar de hacer eso Alice.-Dije desesperado desde que volví a verla no dejaba de tocarme el estomago cada vez que podía y eso no ayudaba por que algo en mi interior se movía supongo que por el recuerdo de Edward.

Solo quiero asegurarme que el este bien.-Dijo sonriendo dulcemente, no dije nada mas por que sabia como acabaría esta conversación.

Mientras nos alejábamos de Forks solo podía pensar en que Edward pronto iba a estar a mi lado y volveríamos a ser felices , por que ni siquiera la imprimación podía destruir el amor que le tenia, debilitarlo si pero no destruirlo por que no me serviría de nada seguir viviendo si la razón de mi vida no esta a mi lado , por eso Edward Cullen juro que volverás a mi lado.

* * *

**BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO **

**INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO QUE PUEDA PERO NO CREO QUE SEA DEMASIADO RÁPIDO POR QUE TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR =s**

**GRACIAS & REVIEWS!  
**


	34. Reencuentro

_**Bueno aquí estoy otra vez, como siempre digo los personajes no me pertenecen a mi **_

_**Disfruten!**_

* * *

EDWARD POV :

Era demasiado simplemente demasiado para mi demasiado dolor, hace ya bastante tiempo había dejado de alimentarme, solo quería que esto acabara, solo quería poder dejar de sentirme así. Ya me había hecho a la idea de que el no volvería a mi lado, que el ya había hecho su elección y que ya no me quería a mi, pero eso no significaba que dejara de quererle y que dejara de importarme y esa era la única razón por la que no había acabado con todo este sufrimiento sabia que si me pasaba algo el no seria feliz o al menos eso quería creer.

El teléfono de la habitación sonó.

-Señor Cullen le llamo desde recepción aquí hay dos personas que preguntan por usted y como me dijo que si alguna vez alguien preguntaba por usted le llamara eso he hecho por cierto dicen ser sus hermanos.-Dijo la recepcionista.

No sabia que decir había pasado tanto tiempo desde que me fui y ni si quiera me despedí de ellos, fue muy egoísta por mi parte sabia que Esme lo pasaría mal pero en ese momento solo quería irme.

-Señor Cullen.-Volvió a insistir ella.

-Que pasen.-Dije finalmente.

Transcurrió un minuto desde la llamada hasta que oí a alguien llamar a la puerta, distinguí dos olores pero no recordaba el olor de cada uno de mis hermanos por lo que no pude saber quienes eran, abrí la puerta lentamente y allí estaban Alice y Jasper, los dos se quedaron mirándome hasta que mi hermana me capturo en un fuerte abrazo y susurraba cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender , Jasper en cambio se quedo de pies dudando si debía entrar o no , yo le hice un gesto para que entrase el asintió con al cabeza y yo cerré la puerta, el me detuvo cogiéndome del brazo pero no dijo nada solo me miro, pero no hizo falta ya que através de sus pensamiento me transmitió que Jacob había venido con ellos, de repente empecé a notar como me faltaba el aire.

-¿Dónde esta?-Pregunte pero ninguno de los dos respondió, sin embargo una imagen rápida paso por la mente de mi hermana, era Jacob estaba sentado en una cafetería a dos calles de donde estaba, yo cogí una chaqueta que estaba encima de mi cama y me dirigí hacia Jacob, pero alguien me bloqueo el paso.

-Jasper..

-No querrás que te vea así ¿verdad?-Me interrumpió el.

Alice que estaba entre sus esposo y yo, torció el gesto y señalo hacia un espejo que estaba en la pared, yo me acerque al espejo y me mire en el hacia bastante tiempo que no lo hacia no soportaba tener que aguantarme la mirada ni siquiera en un espejo, las ojeras que normalmente solían ser solo sombras de un color morado se había acentuado y pintado de un tono de negro extraño, incluso parecía mas delgado y todo esto era debido a la falta de sangre.

-Quizás podríamos ir a cazar esta noche, le diremos a Jacob que no te hemos encontrado y que iremos a buscarte mientras el duerme, sabes si hay algún bosque por aquí, bueno por el color de tus ojos deduzco que no has salido mucho a cazar últimamente.-Dijo mi hermana intentando sonar lo mejor posible y sin darme opción a decir nada.

-Yo iré con Edward tu vete con Jacob y quédate con el y con… Jacob.-Dijo acariciando suavemente la cara de Alice.-Nos vemos esta noche hermanito.-Añadió tirando del brazo de su esposa que parecía no querer irse.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación y con ello nuevos pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza y si Jacob solo había venido a decirme que definitivamente se iba aquedar con Renesmee y si lo que quería era vuelva con el a casa, ni si quiera sabia el porque de que mis hermanos hayan venido con el.

Cogí una gran bocanada de aire, creí que Jacob ya no me importaba tanto como antes pero la sola idea de volver a verlo me hizo volver a sentir ganas de verle, oír su voz, de sentirle, de podar tocar su cálida piel, sentía que volvía a necesitarle.

Pero a la vez había algo dentro de mi que me decía que después de tanto tiempo el no volvería a sentir lo mismo que antes, que era imposible que en su corazón pueda seguir habiendo un sitio para mi, que todo iba a ir mal.

Si algo aprendí en el tiempo en el que estuve enamorado de Bella era que no podía sobrevivir sin la persona que amaba y aunque ahora no era a ella a quien amaba lo que sentía por Bella era la mitad de lo que siento por Jacob lo cual me hace tener miedo por lo que haría si el me dice que no me quiere en su vida.

Abrí la ducha para evitar pensar mas, el agua logro tranquilizarme pero el calor me hacia sentir tan raro, es como si cada vez que una gota de agua caliente chocaba contra mi fría piel me abriese un pequeño agujero en el corazón y sabia el porque de esa sensación.

De pronto oí a alguien llamar a la puerta del baño, salí de debajo del agua rápidamente y me envolví una toalla en la cintura.

-Jasper.-Grite al ver a mi hermano de pie esperándome.

-Vamos Edward, recuerda que tenemos que ir a cazar.-Dijo el poniendo un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta negra sobre su brazo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo has entrado hasta aquí?-Pregunte quitándole la ropa y cogiéndola para ponérmela.

-Le dije a la recepcionista que me había dejado algo aquí esta tarde y me dejo entrar.

Sin cruzar una sola palabra mas mi hermano y yo nos subimos a su coche y nos dirigimos al bosque mas cercano.

Rápidamente y llevado sobre todo por mis instintos corrí detrás de un animal que cruzaba por el bosque , lo aprisione entre mis brazos y bebí lentamente su sangre , a ese animal le siguió otro y otro hasta que vi saciada mi sed, mi hermano me esperaba sentado en una roca.

-¿Por qué te haces esto a ti mismo Edward?-Pregunto mientras yo me acercaba a el.

-No se a que te refieres.

-Lo sabes.-Dijo mirando al suelo.-Desde que te fuiste no te has preocupado por tu salud casi no te alimentabas te pasabas el día entero encerrado en habitaciones de hotel y cuando pasaban dos semana te mudabas de un lugar a otro, parecía que ibas a hacer alguna tontería pero eso no seria propio de ti, te seguía importando el, te seguía importando el mas que tu.

Suspire, mi hermano tenia razón.

-Jasper después de varios días lo comprendí ya no me importaba nada por que me faltaba lo único verdaderamente importante en mi vida, sin el no quería alimentarme no quería sobrevivir no quería disfrutar de la vida sin el me había olvidado de quien era, lo único que podía desear era volver a verle.

Mi hermano pareció dudar un momento, sabia que estaba algo confundido con mi reacción y no sabia que hacer o decir.

-Hay algo que no entiendo Jasper.-Le dije rompiendo el molesto silencio que se había instalado entre nosotros.- Si tu amabas a Jacob si siempre quisiste que el estuviera contigo ¿Por qué lo has traído aquí?

-El te ama.-Susurro mirándome a los ojos.-Te ama mas de lo que te puedas imaginar Edward yo lo sentía cada vez que el estaba cerca sentía como si hubiese algo que le faltaba en su interior sentía su dolor, y también siento el dolor que sale de ti cada vez que recuerdas su olor su nombre la forma en que tenia de mirarte, se que volverás a su lado tarde o temprano lo harás, te vi sufrir de esa manera una vez te vi hacer lo mismo que haces ahora y se lo que ocurrirá pero eso no significa que deje que te pase algo Edward después de todo sigues siendo mi hermano y si algo te pasa Jacob se moriría.

Y con eso mi hermano se marcho dejándome solo para poder pensar ciertamente daría mi vida solo por ver feliz a Jacob pero yo no sabia que es lo que realmente le hacia feliz y por eso creo que lo mejor es que vaya a verle por que si el me dice que ya no hay nada mas entre el y yo todo se habrá acabado.

Me sacudí el polvo de los pantalones y me dirigí en dirección al coche de mi hermano.

-Jasper, espera

-Sabia que lo harías.-Sonrío y subimos al coche otra ves, el me llevaría hasta Jacob, lo sabia.

Durante el camino estaba tan ansioso que ni siquiera recordaba el tiempo que nos llevo llegar hasta la cafetería donde estaba el.

Allí estaba sentado con un café en la mano, era tan perfecto mas incluso de lo que había soñado o lo que había podido llegar a imaginar, había imaginado tantas cosas lo que sentiría al verle que creí que estaría preparado pero toda la situación me supero, no se como cuando quise darme cuenta Jacob estaba abrazado a mi, yo correspondí el abrazo y enterré mi cara en su pelo disfrutando de su olor, sentí que lagrimas caían por su rostro y entonces lo separe un poco de mi el tiro de mi para acercarme mas a el , yo le sonreí y volví a intentar separarme esta vez con un poco mas de éxito, con una de mis manos logre borrar las lagrimas de sus ojos, se sentía tan bien la sensación de tenerle entre mis brazos que lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era que quería quedarme así por siempre.

Lo siento.-Logro decir Jacob entre sollozos y busco a tientas mi labios mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, sentí sus labios ardientes chocarse contra los míos y produjo una sensación en mi espina dorsal que no alcanzo a poder describir con palabras.

Lo siento.-Volvió a repetir.

* * *

**Bueno hasta qui el capitulo buf ! me ha costado muchísimo escribir y la verdad es que tampoco me ha quedado muy allá.  
**

**Siento mucho el retraso de verdad pero en estudiar y luego que me quede un poco bloqueada.  
**

**Bueno espero vuestros reviews con quejas o lo que sea T. T acepto ideas o sugerencias para la historia.**

**Besos, gracias =)  
**


	35. SILENCIO

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER Y NO A MI  
**

**Sin mas que añadir aquí va el cap disfruten.

* * *

**

JACOB POV :

-Lo siento.-logre decir entre sollozos, cerré los ojos con fuerza por temor a que el desaparezca como si solo fuera un sueño en una de las muchas noche en las que me quedaba esperando que el volviese a mi lado.

-Lo siento.-Repetí y vaya si lo sentía yo le había hecho pasar por todo eso a el a mi amor a mi único y verdadero amor.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas, al cabo de un rato nos separamos sin romper el contacto visual por temor a que alguno de los dos desapareciera, sonreí al sentir su olor dulzón quemándome en la nariz anhelaba sentirme así y algo en mi interior se despertó.

-Veo que tu también me has echado de menos lobito.-Dijo el vampiro tirando de mi hacia la cafetería y con cierto tono irónico en su voz.

Asentí suavemente sonrojandome.

-Quien diría que fuiste tu el que me dejaste.-Otra vez ese tono de voz , sabia que Edward no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de vengarse o de reprocharme un poco por mi actitud pero guardaba la esperanza de que eso no eclipsara los momentos de felicidad.

Los hermanos Cullen se saludaban entre ellos, se sonreían, se abrazaban y aunque ya se habían visto antes parecía la primera vez que se veían en mucho tiempo, luego Edward se fijo en Ed que estaba tumbado sobre la esquina de la barra , el vampiro se acerco a el y lo estrecho entre sus brazos logrando sorprenderme y por la cara que puso Ed el tampoco se esperaba esa reacción en el vampiro.

Una sensación extraña que venia sintiendo desde hace bastante tiempo se apodero de mi cuerpo ocasionando que fuera al baño a vomitar, antes eso me parecía normal por los nervios de encontrar al vampiro y la necesidad que sentía de este pero esto empezaba a preocuparme llevaba así desde el día de la boda, hace unos cuantos meses y la situacion pasaba de algo ocasional a ser una costumbre, tire de la cadena y me acerque al lavabo a enjuagarme con un poco de agua la boca.

-Así que aquí estabas.-Dijo Edward pareciendo de la nada, di un pequeño salto por el susto lo que pareció divertir al vampiro que miraba con una sonrisa socarrona en la boca.

-Si aquí estoy.

-No sabia que el también estaba aquí.

-Si, creí que podía hacerme compañía mientras tus hermanos te buscaban a ti.-Respondí sabiendo a quien se refería.

-Vaya, creo que entonces no te habrás aburrido en las largas horas de espera ¿eh?

-No entiendo a que te refieres Cullen.-No quería entender a lo que se refería, mi Edward no podía haber cambiado tanto en este tiempo, el no era así, el vampiro se acerco peligrosamente a mi.

- Y ahora me llamas Cullen.-Suspiro.-No te hagas el tonto Jacob.-Estrello sus labios contra los míos y siguió bajando por mi cuello, pero algo era diferente.-Supongo que la pelirroja no habrá sido suficiente para ti y ahora vuelves a mi buscando algo de diversión ¿no?.

-¡Que!

El vampiro no ceso en su ataque a mi cuello, yo intente quitármelo de encima pero ciertamente no me había alimentado muy bien últimamente y para colmo me sentía débil como mareado.

-Para Cullen para.-Edward se separo de mi me envió una mirada aburrida y salio de allí, yo no sabia como demonios debía sentirme ni si quiera me quedo claro lo que acababa de ocurrir, trague saliva ¿es posible que lo que había entre Edward y yo se hubiese acabado?

Salí del baño y me fui hacia donde estaban Jasper y los demás, les dije que me encontraba algo cansado y que quería ir a descansar un poco y aunque al principio ninguno de los allí presentes se creyesen de que después de buscar al vampiro por mas de diez ciudades el día en que lo acababa de encontrar me fuese a dormir acabaron cediendo y diciendo que lo mejor era que me relajase y me tomase con calma el reencuentro con Edward, que aunque estaba presente no hizo amago de decir nada, Alice insistió varias veces en acompañarme pero yo me negué y haciendo pucheros acepto que me fuese solo.

Cuando estaba subiendo al ascensor que me llevaba hasta mi habitación me di cuenta que alguien me estaba siguiendo y al girarme me di cuenta de que era Edward, este me empujo suavemente hasta el interior del ascensor, marque el numero de la planta a la que me dirigía, ninguno de los dos dijo nada y me parecía que aquel viaje se estaba haciendo eterno, entonces el clic que sonaba cuando llegabas a tu planta sonó en todo su esplendor y no pude evitar alegrarme, seguí mi camino hasta la suite que los Cullen habían reservado y abrí la puerta, Edward seguía justo detrás mio y cerro la puerta, cruce el salón y me dirigí a mi habitación, el vampiro seguía justo detrás mio, ya no podía aguantar mas.

-Siento mucho lo que te he hecho pasar Edward, de verdad no era consiente de lo que pasaba.-Empece a decir controlando los nervios pero el vampiro no tenia la intención de escucharme, y ataco con ferocidad mis labios, como cuando un cazador ataca a su presa.

El seguía besándome con esa pasión con esa fuerza como si yo fuera a escaparme de entre sus brazos en cualquier momento, yo respondí al beso primero tímidamente y disfrutando de cada sensación que provocaba en mi el beso del vampiro, pero pronto se convirtió mas en una pelea para ver cual de los dos llevaba el control que en un beso, las caricias no tardaron en surgir Edward buscaba con ansias y con manos decididas quitarme la camiseta , yo me aparte un poco de el y disfrute de la vista de un Edward mas... salvaje, ayude al vampiro a quitarme la camiseta el me observo y en sus ojos se podían distinguir varios sentimientos, el recorrió mis abdominales con las manos y volvió a besarme, mientras las caricias no cesaban yo le quitaba la camiseta cuidadosamente por que si la rompía Alice me mataría, me separe un poco buscando aire y Edward aprovecho eso para tumbarme en la cama y sentarse a horcajadas sobre mi, ahora era mi turno de tocar el cuerpo del vampiro que seguía siendo tan glorioso como lo recordaba, el sonrió su mirada ahora rebosante de pasión y lujuria se centraba en un punto por debajo de mi cintura, acerque mi rostro al suyo por un momento los dos nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos pero entonces el rompió el contacto visual, yo aproveche un descuido del vampiro y le mordí no tan suavemente en la base del cuello y una risita se escapo de mi labios.

-Cállate chucho.-Espeto Edward con algo de frialdad y aunque quise oponerme me encontré otra vez rendido ante el, que ahora se centraba en intentar quitarme los pantalones.

-Ed...-Gemido-...ward, Edward.

Un gruñido se escapo del pecho de el vampiro mientras disfrutaba logrando deshacerse de mis pantalones.

-¿Que?

-Te he echado de menos.

Y aunque no recibí respuesta alguna de parte de el vampiro aparte de una sonrisa dulce, me entregue a el por que sabia que le necesitaba y ante todo el seguía siendo tan jodidamente irresistible para mi como la primera vez que lo vi.

El sol me daba en la cara y me desperté, recorrí con la mano el lado de la cama en la que se suponía que un chico debería estar pero no había nadie y con miedo a que todo fuera un sueño me senté en la cama y me encontré con un Edward poniéndose la camiseta.

-Veo que estas despierto.-Dijo acercándose a la cama a por uno de sus calcetines.

-Si,¿que haces?

-Irme, ya has tenido lo que has venido buscando y yo he podido dejar de necesitarte al menos por una noche así que me voy.

Algo en mi interior se rompió y estallo en miles de trocitos que cuales cuchillos se clavaban en mi corazón.

-Que... que dices.-Logre decir titubeante.

-Crees que soy idiota cachorro, anda vuelve a Forks con tu zorrilla pelirroja.

-No, no yo he venido aquí por ti, para que vuelvas a mi lado , yo no quiero irme si no es contigo.

- Oh vaya casi te creo, al fin y al cabo no mientes tan mal Jacob.

-¿Mentir?

-Vamos de verdad crees que soy tan imbécil como para creer que de un día para otro tu dejaste de amar a esa y quieres volver a mi lado.-Soltó una risotada.

-Edward.-Dije adelantándome a el y cogiéndolo por el brazo.

-Edward nada Jacob, sabes cuanto tiempo he rezado por que llegue este momento ¿eh? dime solo lo sabes, sabes cuantas veces he querido no haberte pedido que te cases conmigo y a si poder evitar que la conocieses a ella, dime lo sabes.

-Yo.-Sentí que las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

-No lo sabes verdad, como tampoco sabes cuantas veces rogué en silencio poder ser un mortal para poder acabar con mi vida, como tampoco sabes las veces que mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas ¿verdad?

Me cogió por el brazo que yo segundos antes había utilizado para detenerlo y me empujo contra la puerta haciendo un ruido sordo.

-Otra de las muchas cosas que no sabes es que después de la boda me quede en Forks como un completo estúpido esperando que en cualquier momento tu te arrepintieses y volvieses a mi lado pero eso no ocurría y por mas que me acercaba y repasaba en tus pensamiento no había un solo indicio de que tu te preocupases por mi, así que un día decidí irme con la intención de no volverte a verte por que no podía aguantar sentirme de esa manera no podía verte feliz mientras yo quería rasgarme el cuello a mi mismo y entonces después de tres meses apareces tu un día radiante y feliz buscándome pero sabes una cosa mi amor, tu para mi moriste el día que la elegiste a ella, el día de nuestra boda y aunque no deje de amarte que no lo haré hasta el ultimo de mis pensamientos que seguramente ira dirigido a ti para mi estas muerto.

-Por favor.-Sentía que me ahogaba.

-Dame una sola razón, dime que no la amas que no lo haces que si vuelvo contigo no habrá ni un solo día en el que pienses en ella, dímelo, hazlo joder.-Me dio otro pequeño empujón y se rió estrepitosamente.- Cuando Jasper vino a buscarme por que tu se lo habías pedido creí que iba a estallar de la felicidad y todo eso lo seguí pensando hasta que te vi y me pediste perdón entonces lo entendí tu la seguías amando siempre la seguirás amando ya no eres mas mi Jacob.-Hizo énfasis en la pala mi.-Ya viví eso aun vez con Bella no estoy dispuesto a pasar por ello dos veces.

-Quédate.

-Dame una razón.-Un brillo de esperanza brillo en sus ojos.

-Te amo.

-¿Solo a mi?

Silencio eso era todo lo que le podía ofrecer una vida llena de silencio, nuca me había parado a pensar en el modo en el que mi historia con Edward se terminaría pero este me parecía un modo irónico y doloroso para acabar con todo, el silencio que nos unió desde el principio el silencio en el que nos sumíamos cada noche después de amarnos el silencio que teníamos que instalar entre nosotros para que nadie sospechase y al que yo nunca me había acostumbrado, el que me hacia tanto daño.

-El que lo siente soy yo, por que mi Jacob sigue muerto.-Deposito un frió beso en mis labios cerro la puerta y se marcho de allí dejándome solo y aturdido y otra vez en un silencio mortal.

* * *

_**=O No me acabo de creer que yo he escrito eso ha sido como lo mas raro que se me podía ocurrir snif snif !  
**_

_**Pobre Jacob y pobre Edward.. (llorando).**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo**_

_**Por cierto muchas gracias por los reviews recibidos creí que ya os habías olvidado de mi, de verdad sois la única razón por la que sigo con esta **_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y reviews ! =)  
**_


	36. MONSTRUO

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CREPUSCULO PERTENECEN EN SU TOTALIDAD A STHEPHENIE MEYER**_

_**Por cierto no me tomo a mal ninguna critica yay! son buenas me ayudan a darme cuenta de lo que hago mal ... el capitulo anterior fue malo pero es que ... (piensa una escusa) creí que seria bueno ver a Edward mas humano , bueno sin mas vamos a la historia.  
**_

_**DISFRUTEN!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**EDWARD POV:**

**No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, me jure a mi mismo no hacerle daño a Jacob , pero el volver a tenerlo entre mis brazos, el volver a recordar todo lo que habíamos vivido no era como yo esperaba, solo había servido para confundirme y para abrir heridas en mi corazón que yo creí curadas.**

**Entre en la habitación del hotel y destroce todo lo que encontré a mi paso, me sentía dolido por que el no me dijo que me amaba pero a la vez me sentía un monstruo otra vez por que le había hecho daño y por que por un momento había sido feliz al verle sufrir como lo había hecho yo todo este tiempo, la rabia no me dejaba pensar inundaba mi cerebro, rompí el espejo rompí la mesa lo rompí todo solo quería poder sentir dolor un dolor físico y dejar de sentir como mi cuerpo se quejaba por alejarme otra vez de el.**

**Respire intentando calmarme, intentando que mi mente estuviese fría pero era imposible cada vez que cerraba los ojos y me quedaba en silencio no podía evitar oír sus palabras clavándose en mi corazón como miles de astillas produciéndome un dolor incalculable, un grito de dolor y desesperación salio de los mas profundo de mi pecho produciéndome un cierto picor en la garganta.**

**-Jacob.-Su nombre se escapo de entre mis labios como si mi cuerpo estuviese queriendo decir algo, algo que yo me negaba a escuchar.**

**Me senté entre los escombros de mi antigua cama, enterré la cabeza entre mis brazos y sentí como si unas lagrimas invisibles corriesen por mi cara, solloce dándome cuenta de que ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no servia de nada que le pidiese perdón por que no dejaría de pensar que el siempre la querrá a ella.**

**Respire con dificultad en mi interior se libraba una batalla, el monstruo que estaba dentro de mi y que encerré el primer día que me fui a vivir con Carlisle luchaba por salir, por hacerse con el control de mis actos, el monstruo que se despertaba de un modo mas débil cada vez que Jacob se alejaba de mi ahora se sentía mas fuerte que nunca, en realidad llevaba temiendo este momento desde que me fui de Forks, sabia que todas la razones por las que no era un ser despreciable se quedaban atrás, y ahora temía mas que nada lo que pudiese hacer por que esta vez el no volvería a mi lado.**

**Rojo todo se torno rojo, lo primero que cruzo por mi mente fue la sangre su olor su sabor mi garganta escocia tenia que salir de allí y llegar a un bosque lo mas rápido que pudiese o las consecuencias serian nefastas, baje las escaleras con la velocidad que me caracterizaba deje todo el dinero que tenia en mis bolsillos sobre la mesa de la recepcionista que me miraba atónita desde un rincón de la mesa, podía adivinar el sabor de su sangre desde aquí pero no era lo que buscaba frustrado abandone el hotel y vague por las calles intentando recordar el camino que me llevaba hasta el bosque al que había ido con Jasper el día anterior.**

**Desesperado decidí meterme en un callejón oscuro pensando que era el lugar perfecto para que nadie me viese, fui hasta el final me senté en el frió suelo y apoye mi espalda contra una de las paredes, el callejón olía a humedad y a basura, pero también olía a vida a personas y eso me estaba poniendo frenético, oí unos pasos algo lejanos, me acerque al foco de aquellos sonido sigilosamente disfrutando de la ignorancia de mi presa, olí su sangre exquisita sabia que no podría aguantar, me acerque aun mas quería verle, era un chico joven quizás de unos diecisiete años que estaba tirando la basura distraídamente, pensaba que su madre se había pasado haciéndole bajar la basura pues sus amigos le estaban esperando en un parque cercano, pensé si este chico desapareciera no pasaría nada miles de jóvenes desaparecen ademas el se iba a reunir con unos amigos podría haberse entretenido en el camino, su móvil vibro en su bolsillo como si de una señal se tratase di un paso hacia atrás,al coger el móvil sin querer se corto con una de las botellas rotas, el liquido carmesí brotaba de el corte en su dedo, cada vez con mas furia como si intentase llamar mi atención, me coloque detrás de el que ahora maldecía por lo bajo y entonces se giro.**

**Vi sus ojos de un tono marrón rojizo y con motas rojas, creí que si le miraba a los ojos directamente no le mataría me arrepentiría y saldría de allí a cazar a un bosque, sus mejillas se tornaron de un color roza intenso, disfrute de el espectáculo entre abrió los labios intentando articular una palabra mientras sus amigos gritaban por el otro lado del teléfono.**

**Esto te va a doler... un poquito.-Dije cogiéndole el dedo cortado atraiéndolo hacia mis labios y saciandome de la sangre, de su sangre.**

**Cogí el móvil de su mano inmóvil y lo tire contra el contenedor metálico de basura, comprobando que se rompiese, empuje al chico hacia la pared y cerré la distancia que había entre nosotros, acerque mi boca a su cuello, sintiendo el olor de su sangre corriendo frenéticamente, el latir de su corazón a punto de estallarse.**

**-Por favor.-Un hilo de voz salio de la boca del chico, no estaba preparado para eso, por un momento retrocedí y lo mire, pero su sangre me atraía.**

**-Lo siento, la suerte esta echada.-Le mordí todo lo suave que pude, el liquido caliente corría por mi interior haciendo que cada parte de mi cuerpo reaccionara, quería mas y mas cada vez, el chico suplicaba, gritaba y hacia todo lo posible para escapar, pero eso no sucedería.**

**Una vez saciada mi sed corrí, como un cobarde sin poder parar para mirar atrás, sin poder mirar el cuerpecillo de aquel pobre muchacho que yacía inerte entre basura, seguí corriendo con toda la velocidad que podía sin llamar la atención de los viandantes, las personas me miraban se asombraban de mi prisa pero luego seguían con sus problemas se olvidaban de mi, creí que era una visión cuando ante mis ojos se alzo el primero de una gran hilera de arboles, esta vez corrí con la velocidad vampirica, no importaba ya nadie me miraba, me interne en el bosque aun corriendo y no iba a parar hasta que las imágenes de aquel pobre chico se borrasen de mi mente, pero algo me saco de mis cavilaciones.**

**Pare en seco y mire la pantalla de mi móvil atónito, no podía ser, seguramente el odio que sentía por haber hecho tal atrocidad ahora turbaban mi mente y hacían que me jugase malas pasadas, la pantalla se apago, suspire, pero a los pocos segundo volvió a aparecer aquel nombre.**

**-Jacob.-Leí solo para saber que era real pero por que me llamaría el después de todo lo que le había dicho después de todo lo que había hecho aquella noche, idiota cogeselo una voz dentro de mi grito, la pantalla se apago, no podía ser acababa de perder mi oportunidad, pero allí estaba otra vez a luz que indicaba que mi Jacob me buscaba.**

**-Jake.-Dije con voz entrecortada.**

**-Edward.-Respondió alguien pero no era quien yo esperaba.**

**-¿Alice?**

**-Ja... Jacob... Jac...Jacob, esta mal Edward nos vamos a Forks para que Carlisle lo ayude.**

**-¿Que le pasa?**

**-No lo sabemos, se queja y grita y tiene la fiebre muy alta.**

**-...-No hubo respuesta por mi parte, estaba sorprendido y en estado de shock ¿era yo el causante de el dolor de Jake?**

**-No deja de llamarte, entre sollozos y gritos no deja de gritar tu favor Edward ven.**

**No me vi capaz de responder, sentía que algo en mi interior ardía mi alma se quejaba me exigía que fuese al lado de mi Jacob.**

**-Por favor , ven el te necesita.-Silencio.-El coche vendrá a por nosotros en media hora, nos llevara al aeropuerto y allí cogeremos un vuelo a Forks, por favor ven.**

**Oí el clic del final de nuestra conversación.**

**Pero ahora me asaltaban las dudas ¿que debía hacer? Corrí seguro de lo que iba a hacer seguro de que eso era lo mejor.

* * *

**

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo déjenme saber sus opiniones sii ?

De verdad agradezco criticas mientras las hagáis con un poco de tacto que yo en esto soy relativamente nueva okis =3

Reviews !


	37. COMA

**A VER QUE SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER Y NO A MI POR QUE SI NO EDWARD ESTARIA CON JAKE Y A BELLA LA HUBIERA ATROPELLADO AQUEL COCHE VALE?**

**BUENO HOY VOY A HACER UNA COSA QUE NO SUELO HACER Y ES... RESPONDER POR AQUÍ A LOS REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS YAY !**

JAKEDWARDLOVE : **Pues si si Jacob estuviera embarazado seria muy raro ejeje pero me gusta esa imagen (si se que mi mente esta perturbada)¿de verdad escribo mejor? ^^ gracias por leer y espero verte por aquí =3**

legend of mana:** Ya te había visto antes en algún review pero no podía contestarte por cosas del FF pero bueno que gracias me gusta que te guste lo que hago ! y si morbo morbo me lo apunto aunque he de confesar que eso no es lo mio yo lo intento para la próxima y si me das algún consejo mejor ;)  
**

**Bueno que sin mucho mas que añadir ya vamos al fic.**

* * *

JACOB POV:

No creo poder describir con palabras exactas lo que siente uno cuando se da cuenta de que poco a poco todo atisbo de razón se desvanece, cuando se da cuenta de que poco a poco esta perdiendo la conciencia sobre sus propios actos y cuando se da cuenta de que su cuerpo ya no responde ante el, por eso no creo ser capaz de decir que sentí cuando note como me sumía en la mas absoluta y fría oscuridad y no es por que me diese miedo la oscuridad aunque admito que en algún momento de mi vida así fue, eso ocurrió cuando yo tenia tan solo cinco años y lo único que recuerdo de los episodios de pánico que tenia al encontrarme en la mas total oscuridad era la voz suave y melodiosa de mi madre diciéndome que no me preocupase que no iba a pasarme nada, tampoco creo que se deba al irracional miedo que sentimos todos por la muerte por que yo no sentía miedo y de eso me di cuenta cuando me convertí en lo que hasta ahora era un licántropo, un lobo, una criatura hecha para matar a los vampiros, entonces me di cuenta de que ya no debía preocuparme sobre la muerte pues yo estaba hecho para ocasionar la muerte y no sufrirla y además solo yo podía decidir cuando quería acabar con mi vida y aunque en ocasiones temí dejar de existir no era por temor propio si no mas bien se debía al hecho de que temía por la salud de mi padre por el que le sucedería si su tan adorado hijo muriese, pero eso ya no importaba pues no había nada mas bien nadie por el que preocuparme después de mi muerte, Ed ya había encontrado el consuelo en Jasper y este a su vez en su mujer, Seth ahora era feliz con Monique, Alice seria feliz y los demás bueno supongo que ellos estarían bien aunque al principio les doliese un poco mi muerte después con el pasar del tiempo solo lo olvidarían poco a poco y la única prueba física de que algún día existí seria una lapida en el cementerio de los quileutes al lado de mi madre y mi padre. Solo una persona, mas bien una criatura, se vería un poco afectado por mi muerte y ese era Edward Cullen el condenado Cullen que no podía ni siquiera salir de mi mente en el ultimo de mis pensamientos, que irónico me parece que justamente el, que desde el primer momento que apareció en mi vida lo único que hizo fue traerme desgracias ahora sea el culpable de que incluso antes de morir se quedara en mi boca un sabor agridulce, dulce por que aunque me costase admitirlo en su momento te ame, te amo, y te amare. Agrio mas bien amargo por todo el tiempo que hemos perdido, por todo el tiempo que desperdiciamos y que pudiendo estar juntos pasamos separados por tu maldita forma de ser, por que claro tu eres un caballero y no podías meterte entre Renesmee y yo aunque nos acabábamos de casar, no claro que no tu preferiste huir como un cobarde mas que como un caballero, por que eso es lo que eres un cobarde Edward Cullen un maldito cobarde y el ser mas jodidamente complicado que he conocido en todos estos años de vida.

Pero aun así eres la única criatura que he amado con toda las letras con todo lo que ello conlleva, con las penas las alegrías todo, absolutamente todo, por que si algo era normal entre nosotros dos eso eran los sentimientos, que espero que tuviésemos los dos, por que nos peleábamos como una pareja normal y también sentíamos celos, tu mas que yo, maldito Cullen sobre protector, y ya me lo dejaste claro una vez, yo era tuyo y solamente tuyo y me llevare esa sensación conmigo a la tumba, la sensación de que yo te pertenecía a ti solo a ti que siempre de una forma u otra fui tuyo, condenado Cullen he de decir que aunque me duele tener que pensar en ti has sido lo mas maravilloso que encontré en mi vida, el único capaz de hacer que di mis labios saliesen unos gemidos desesperados cada vez que me demostrabas cuanto me amabas, de hacer que mi cuerpo se estremeciese de esa manera cuando tus fríos labios tocaban mi piel desnuda, de hacer que mi corazón latiese como el aleteo constante de un colibrí cuando notaba tu olor en el ambiente.

-Jacob.-Oí tu voz decir mi nombre, de ese modo que solo tu lo decías y por eso no podía confundir tu voz con la de nadie.

Quería responderte, decir tu nombre, gritar para hacerte saber que aquí estaba por que se la maldita costumbre que tienes de dramatizarlo todo.

-Por favor, despiértate, necesito verte por favor.-Dijiste, vamos Cullen mírame bien y date cuenta de que aquí estoy, estoy vivo.

-Hijo lo siento pero tengo que ponerle esto a Jacob, sal fuera un momento.-Otra voz se unió ¿Carlisle? ¿Donde estaba?

-Carlisle ¿es necesario que me vaya? -Pregunto Edward y en su voz ni había ni un solo atisbo de que el quisiera salir de donde sea que estemos.

-No, pero es lo mejor para los dos.-Silencio.-Por favor Esme esta muy preocupada y tus hermanos también desde que has vuelto no sales de la habitación Edward, eso es malo para ti.

Oí unos sonidos metálicos.

-Entiéndelo si el se despierta y yo no estoy aquí no me lo perdonaría ya le perdí una vez, no estoy dispuesto a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.-Claramente ese fue Edward aunque su tono de voz ahora era un poco mas amenazador.

-No nos lo pongas mas difícil a todo Edward.-Carlisle declaro y sentí como salio de la habitación pero no cerro la puerta.

-Despierta, joder Jacob despierta ya, ¿no es suficiente castigo ya?-Paso una fría mano por mi cara y suspiro, acto seguido deposito un casto beso en mis labios y oí sus pasos alejarse.

¿Castigo? ¿A que se referia con castigo es que cree que todo lo que me esta pasando es por su culpa, pero este vampiro es idiota?

-Lo siento Jacob pero esto te va a doler.-Oi la voz de Carlisle, y despues un pichazo en el brazo era como si algo se estuviese metiendo dentro de mi y una sustancia espesa corriese por mis venas.-Es lo mejor, creo que es hora de que despiertes ya, no creo poder aguantar mas tiempo.

Claro es que para mi es muy facil estar postrado en una cama sin poder ni siquiera articular palabra. Se habia movido mi brazo se habia moviso estoy seguro de que mi brazo se habia movido, estaba seguro pero por el silencio supuse que Carlisle no se habia dado cuenta del imperceptible movimiento.

-Cariño.-Dijo Esme supongo que iba dirigido a Carlisle,entrando en la habitacion y poniendo su mano en una de mis rodillas.-¿Va a estar bien?

¿Era preocupacion lo que podia distinguir en la voz de Esme? Si bien la familia Cullen y yo habiamos estrechado lazos desde que todo esto empezo nunca llegue a pensar que fuera tan importante para ellos.

-Si, Jacob es fuerte estoy seguro que lograra salir del coma, pero no se que pasara despues.-Declaro el medico rubio con una voz un tanto fria.

-Todo va a ser un poco mas complicado para ellos, sobreponerse a ese duro golpe les va a ser muy duro para los dos.-Intervino Esme.

¿Complicado? No entiendo ¿Que pasa? Un dolor punzante atraveso mi estomago, recuerdo esa misma esa sensacion justo antes de... que ... todo.. se ... volviese...negro.

* * *

**AQUI ESTAMOS OTRA VEZ =3 BUENO SI HABEIS VISTO ULTIMAMENTE MI PERFIL HABREIS VISTO QUE HE PUESTO QUE ESTA HISTORIA ESTA EN PROCESO DE TERMINAR Y SI ASI ES NO TENGO UN NUMERO DE CAPITULOS PENSADO PERO SI QUE SE QUE NO DURARA MUCHO MAS .**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y CULPO DE MI TARDANZA A LA MERONIA Y A LAS MUCHAS CHICAS DEL FF QUE ESCRIBEN LA MERONIA TAN BIEN PASENSE POR MIS FAVORITOS Y VERAN.**

**BUENO GRACIAS Y GRACIAS POR SER TAN BUENAS CON LOS REVIEWS ... PERO OS PIDO UNOS POQUITOS MAS =) SED BUENAS **

**BUENO YA NOS LEEMOS Y SEAN FELICES.**

**~ANN~**


	38. El brillo de tu mirada

Bueno aquí estamos otra vez... si se que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero… bueno no tengo excusa salvo que no podía pensar en nada. NADA!

Disclaimer:Todos los personajes pertencen a Stephenie Meyer y no ami =(

Bueno aquí las respuestas a los reviews anonimos.

legend of mana:Te gusto el fic =$ mi estar feliz por eso .Pero para saber que le paso a Jacob vais a tener que esperar un poco más. Bueno nos leemos.=3

JAKEDWARDLOVE :Pues si esta en coma .. y todo por mi culpa que mala soy. o.O amaste el capítulo anterior? ^^ Sii mas gente adicta a esta cosa siempre es y nos leemos.

Camii: Bueno mujer no tanto como genial pero me gusta que te guste. Espero leerte otro día.=3

Y este capitulo se lo dedico a todo el mundo que me ha dejado reviews y me ha esperado pacientemente va por ustedes !

* * *

EDWARD POV:

Mi mente estaba en blanco no lograba pensar en nada, solo oía los gritos que provenían de aquella habitación, tu habitación, sin poder decir ni hacer nada salvo sentarme y esperar con los demás.

Mis hermanos también estaban allí mi familia al completo había ido para verte, incluso la chica esa de la que imprimaste estaba aquí sentada en un rincón sin hablar con nadie solo enrollando su pelo una y otra vez, y aunque me cueste admitirlo cuando leí sus pensamientos supe que estaba aquí por ti por el sentimiento que os unía.

¿En que estaría pensando ella ahora?

El crujido de la puerta llamo la atención de todos, allí estaban Seth y Monique los que faltaban, estaba preparado para que Seth me recriminara, me gritara, incluso me pegara, dejaría que lo hiciese pues es lo mínimo que me merezco y en cierta forma eso haría que el peso que ahora tengo en mi alma se aligerara un poco, en cambio lo primero que hizo fue correr hasta tu puerta, la puerta que te separaba de mi, de todos, la que dejaba que se filtrasen tus gritos y se clavasen en nuestros oídos como cuchillos afilados, otro grito tuyo, apreté los dientes, sus ojos se nublaron con lagrimas no solo de dolor si no también de impotencia y rabia, creo que si yo fuera un poco mas humano o simplemente tuviese la facultad de llorar estaría igual que el, tu grito se ahogo en el silencio pero para mi seguía grabado en mi mente como si fuera el recuerdo de una mala pesadilla.

-¿Qué le has hecho?.-Su voz sonaba tan fría y distante y a la vez tan calida con tanta fuerza, tan distinta a la voz de aquel Seth al que conocí con solo trece años con el que luche mas de una vez.-¿Qué le has hecho maldita sanguijuela?

-No lo se.-Susurre, se acerco a mi peligrosamente con una mirada que se podía calificar como asesina y si el fuera otra persona o estuviésemos en otras circunstancias hubiera sentido miedo por mi por que esa era la mirada de alguien que podía matar sin ningún remordimiento de conciencia, pero el era Seth y no iba a matarme, me cogió por el cuello de la camisa y me elevo un poco.

-¿Por qué?.-Dijo a escasos centímetros de mi cara y me soltó.

No esperaba aquello, no esperaba que esa fuera su reacción, pero él sabia tan bien como yo que no hacia falta hacer mas daño pues todo el daño posible ya estaba hecho y yo mismo me encargaría de hacerme pagar por esto.

Nadie dijo nada, en algún momento la chica se fue a llamar por teléfono pero dos minutos después volvió.

Pasaban las horas y no teníamos noticias de ti, quizás llevas ya dos días y unas siete horas metido en aquella habitación y mi padre contigo, yo había llegado ayer pues no sabia que es lo que se suponía que debía hacer, cuando Alice me llamo lo primero que pensé fue en ir a verte, en venir contigo, en estar a tu lado, pero de que te serviría que la persona por la cual estas en ese estado estuviese a tu lado, después de pensar de dar vueltas sobre las mismas ideas decidí venir contigo, quería verte, no se en cierta forma pensé que si estaba a tu lado estarías bien , que pensamiento tan estupido, por otra parte quería estar aquí para escuchar el ultimo latido de tu corazón para estar seguro de que habías muerto y así morir yo también con la esperanza de encontrarte en algún lugar.

Pero eso no ocurría no te morías pero tampoco estabas bien, simplemente estabas tendido sobre una cama de hospital con unos tubos enchufados en el brazo y muchos aparatos a tu alrededor y aun así para mi seguías teniendo esa luz que me iluminaba que me hacia recordar por que lo deje todo y por eso no quería irme de tu lado no quería salir de tu habitación, pero mi padre me obligo con la esperanza de que no me hiciese mas daño a mi mismo, como si fuera tan fácil.

Carlisle sabia lo que te pasaba pero no iba a decírmelo, siempre ha sido así siempre intentando que sus hijos estuviesen bien, Esme también lo sabia, no hacía falta ni si quiera leer sus pensamientos para ver la preocupación en ella, pues su mirada era la de una madre que esta viendo como su propio hijo sangre de su sangre se debate entre la vida y la muerte y para ella tu eres eso su hijo, por que eres el tipo de personas a las que es fácil querer.

Dicen que es mejor vivir en la ignorancia pero esto me esta matando, el no saber si es por mi culpa que estés así me esta matando Jacob.

-Edward.-Una fría mano se apoyo en mi hombro ejerciendo un poco de presión para llamar mi atención.

-Carlisle.-Respondí aburrido, sabia lo que venia a decirme que me vaya a casa me alimente o algo para que me vaya de allí.

-Entra, quédate con el unas horas, yo tengo que ir a cazar y si tu estas con el tus hermanos estarán mas tranquilos y se irán a casa también.-Sabia que no lo decía por que tuviese la necesidad de cazar solo quería darme un tiempo a solas contigo, aunque sea para despedirnos, quizás lo que tengas es mas grave de lo que todos pensábamos, incluso lo que el pensaba por eso dejaba que me despida de ti

Entre en tu habitación sin pensarlo dos veces sabia que me haría mucho daño verte de esta forma y saber que es por mi culpa pero no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

-Lo siento.-No se por que lo dije en voz alta pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo de dejar claro que sentía que estés así

-Si hubiera sabido que esto te iba a pasar nunca hubiese dejado que me encuentres Jacob, nunca te hubiese tratado de esa manera, después de todo no fue enteramente tu culpa, si yo hubiera sido un poco mas valiente, si hubiera hablado contigo desde un principio, quizá esto no hubiese ocurrido, se que no me podrás disculpar y me lo merezco pero por favor Jacob despiértate.

Me sente en la silla que estaba al lado de tu cama y te observe, después de todo lo que nos ha pasado sigues siendo el mismo nada en ti ha cambiado sigues siendo la persona que siempre tiene una sonrisa para los demás, la misma persona que se negaba a salir de la cama si no era necesario, sigues siendo el mismo niño que eras la primera vez que te vi, sigues haciendo que todo lo demás parezca desaparecer a tu alrededor, sigues siendo la persona a la que mas amo en esta vida y por eso no quiero perderte me niego a perderte a dejarte ir tan fácilmente sin luchar, no Jacob no voy a dejar que te mueras, tu vas a vivir y entonces me vas a perdonar y todo volvera a ser como antes de los problemas, todo volvera a ser perfecto y tendras la vida que te mereces, la que te tenia que haber dado desde un principio y ahora no importa si eliges estar a mi lado o no por que siempre cuidare de ti.

-Edward.-Dijo Carlisle entrando a la habitación y desconectando una cosa de tu brazo.-Ya es hora de que sepas lo que le pasa a Jacob.

Me levante de la silla en un movimiento involuntario.

-Edward… Jacob…lo que le pasa... es que el ha... perdido..

-Edward.-Otra voz tu voz interrumpio lo que mi padre iba a decir ¿de verdad es tu voz o solo lo estoy imaginando?

-Edward.-Tiraste de mi camisa, baje mi mirada hasta encontrarme con tu mano eres tu, de verdad esto esta pasando, estas vivo.

No podia responder solo me quede alli de pies mirando tus ojos brillar otra vez, ese brillo que nunca espere volver a ver otra vez y me sonreiste entonces supe que no te irias de mi lado pasase lo que pasase.

* * *

**Gomen! he tardado tanto y solo para esto , no me odieis lo siento de verdad pero es que soy un fracaso !**

**He tardado en encontrar la inspiracion, y despues de hacer lo que vi que dijo que habia que hacer en estos casos la abuelita de los babys lunny tunes (que no sirvio de nada) y ver junjou romantica, saque algo de mi cabeza!**

**Bueno que espero vuestros reviews**

**Antes de que se me olvide en este fic no he hecho nunca un lemmon quiza un lime ligero pero lemmon nunca y me pregunto que si quereis que lo haga yo lo hago me esfuerzo y lo intento, pero solo si quereis asi que decidmelo!**

**Besos ~Ann~**


	39. Despertando

**DISLCAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CREPUSCULO NO ME PERTENECEN Y BLAH BLAH**

**SI OTRA VEZ ESTOY AQUI! Y NO NO ESTOY MUERTA AUNQUE PODEIS HABER PENSADO ESO DESPUES DE TANTOOO TIEMPO LO SIENTO ! PERO ESTUVE DOS DIAS SIN DORMIR POR CULPA DE ESTE CAP Y ENCIMA NO ME GUSTA (llora y suplica perdon)**

JAKEDWARDLOVE** : Si me salio el punto tierno con Edward que kawaiii, yo tambien amo a Edward y Jake juntos es que son tan... (babas)Espero que este capitulo no te decepcione mucho.**

Voldemort : **Ya lo se se que no hice bien en dejaros con la duda pero... es que no sabia que hacer y no pasa nada no me lo tome como una critica, yo me habria puesto peor si me hubieran dejado con la duda, con respecto al LEMMON he estado intentando escribir pero... no es muy bueno como todo lo que hago! Espero verte por aqui otro dia =3**

**Ahora si el cap, lo siento, lo siento es un tanto mierda pero... es que ando algo deprimida por que no me gusta lo que hago con este pobre fic ... aun asi espero que no lo odien mucho.**

**Tengo que agradecer a Pipo Cullen alexblackcullen Naimzempo Tini Black marizu194 dark angel-loveless Rose KR Voldemort JAKEDWARDLOVE muchas muchas gracias de verdad!**

* * *

Jacob P O V:

-Edward.-Tire de tu camisa, Bajaste tu mirada hasta mi con un poco de incredulidad.

Carlisle se acerco a mi apunto algo en una hoja y se dirigió a la puerta, tu le seguiste y te marchaste pero no sin antes mirarme… de un modo un poco… perturbador, vamos Edward deja de mirarme así es raro y mas con tu padre delante.

-¿Estas bien Jacob?-Pregunto Carlisle visiblemente preocupado mientras sacaba una linterna de unos de sus bolsillos.

-¿Quieres que siga la lucecita no?-Sonreí, el asintió con la cabeza.

Hice lo que el me pidió y pareció satisfecho con el resultado de aquella prueba, me indico que me sentase al borde de la camilla, y así lo hice, saco una especie de martillo y me dio delicadamente en la rodilla provocando que toda mi pierna reaccionase, no pude evitar soltar un risita siempre me había resultado gracioso lo de los reflejos.

Carlisle sonrío al verme reír pero pronto su sonrisa se borro de su cara y se convirtió en una expresión de tristeza.

-¿Qué me pasa Carlisle?

-Nada, parece que el estado en el que te encontrabas no ha afectado para nada en tus funciones cerebrales.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-…

-Me lo vas a decir tú o tengo que preguntárselo a otra persona.

-Jacob… tu bueno… has perdido… a… tu hijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi hijo? Carlisle venga déjate de bromas no es el mejor momento.

Por la mirada que el tenia en su cara no parecía ser una broma, pero era imposible, era físicamente imposible.

-Vamos dime que es lo que me pasa, ¿Por qué es una broma, verdad?

-No Jacob no lo es, no sabemos como paso… ni si quiera…

Sus labios se seguían moviendo en señal de que seguía hablando pero yo ya no podía oír nada de lo que decía, en mi cabeza retumbaba una palabra… hijo… ¿Qué significaba eso?

¿Qué en algún momento Edward me dejaste embarazada… digo embarazado o algo así?

Eso es una locura, una jodida locura, bueno vale admito que mi vida no es que sea muy normal, vamos que si vas al supermercado no te encuentras con un hombre lobo y un vampiro juntos, pero aun así yo no puedo haber estado esperando un hijo… tuyo y no es que entre mis planes de futuro figurase quedarme embarazado no, pero un hijo de Edward Cullen, es como si fuera un mal chiste

-¿Dónde esta?

-¿Quién?

-Quien va a ser Edward ¿Dónde esta esa maldita sanguijuela?

-En la sala de espera.

-Gracias.-Abandone inmediatamente la habitación y corrí en busaca de ese maldito vampiro arruina vidas y embaraza lobos, pude oír que Carlisle fritaba algo como "no Jacob no puedes irte así" o algo de eso.

Y te encontré, allí estabas con esa sonrisita mirándome de ese modo como si pudieras correr hacia mi y besarme, te acercaste lentamente, yo te imite hasta que no pude mas y aligere el paso me abalancé sobre ti y los dos caímos al suelo, se oyó un profundo ruido sordo.

-Dime que lo que ha dicho tu padre es mentira.

Tu cara se volvió sombría, entonces es verdad… estaba esperando un hijo tuyo y lo perdí, suspire no pude evitar que una lagrima traicionera surcase mi rostro, mas lagrimas amenazaban por salir, sentía un vacío grande dentro de mi y un gran dolor, me quede así sobre ti llorando aferrado a tu pecho no se cuanto tiempo, tu te moviste poco a poco y me cogiste entre tus brazos y me llevaste otra vez a aquella habitación, me colocaste suavemente en la cama y pusiste una sabana sobre mi.

Me dolían los ojos de tanto llorar así que deje que se cerraran poco a poco aunque tenia miedo de no poder volver a despertar ,oí unas suaves voces irrumpir, la de dos chicas quizá enfermeras y la de tu padre.

-Es una suerte que no haya perdido la memoria verdad doctor Cullen.-Afirmo mas que pregunto una de aquellas voces.

¿Perder la memoria yo?

-Bueno aun no sabemos si es así, no ha dado muestras de recordar todo lo acontecido.

-Vaya, pobre chico espero que no le pase nada es muy joven aun.-Una mano se paso por mi cara suavemente.

Antes de quedarme dormido una idea paso por mi mente.

-Jacob despierta, despierta vamos arriba.-Una voz canturreaba casi en mi oído, abrí los ojos y lo primero que hice fue cerrarlos la luz me cegó, volví a abrirlos esta vez poco a poco y allí estaba Alice Cullen debí de haber sabido que era ella.-Mi padre ha dicho que ya puedes ir a casa, así que vengo a llevarte.

-¿A casa? ¿A mi casa?

Alice pareció confundida, pero pronto volvió a poner cara de satisfacción y alegría.

-Bueno, si tú casa, la mía, la de Emmet, nuestra casa.

Abrí los ojos en señal de que no entendía de que me estaba hablando, mi plan iba a salir bien le iba a devolver un poco de su misma medicina a Edward Cullen.

-Voy a por tus cosas vuelvo en un segundo no te muevas.

-Tranquila no lo hare.

Cuando oí la puerta hacer clic me senté en la cama a repasar mi plan.

Primero tenia que haceros creer que no recordaba pero claro, yo ya te había reconocido a ti y a Carlisle y a Alice, así que eso dificultaba mi plan, solo me quedaba deciros que no recuerdo nada desde que volví a Forks así todos creeréis que no se lo que paso entre tu y yo. Sonreí era mejor eso que sumirme en el dolor de la perdida de mi hijo, otra lagrima mas, me apresure a empujármela, con el puño de aquella bata y Alice entro por la puerta dando saltitos aquí y allá y dejando la ropa que debía ponerme y saliendo otra vez.

Suspire iban a ser unos días muy largos y divertidos.

Me quite la bata, me puse la ropa que Alice me había dejado pero antes de ponerme la camiseta me di cuenta de algo, mi estomago ya no parecía estar tan definido como antes, no es que me hubiese salido una tripita o algo así si no que estaba menos definido solo eso, creo que me estoy poniendo un poco paranoico seguro que estoy así por que… últimamente comía muy mal y esas cosas.

Cuando salí de la habitación Alice enseguida me cogio de la mano y me llevo hasta el coche donde estaba tu hermano, por un segundo me pregunte por que no estabas allí pero rápidamente me olvide de aquello y no pude evitar sonreír a Jasper que me miraba expectante, tenia ganas de abrazarlo y dejar que su pelo me haga cosquillas o de oír las cosas tan divertidas sobre historia que siempre me contaba cuando no se le ocurría de que hablar, pero debía seguir fingiendo así que arrugue la nariz y me subí al coche de malas maneras, Jasper pareció un poco dolido durante todo el trayecto pero no dijo nada, yo miraba por la ventana solo miraba por la ventana no quería que nada me delatase, vamos se que estoy haciendo mal pero incluso yo necesito un poco de diversión y desde que me dejaste no ha habido nada de eso en mi vida, además estoy seguro de que me perdonaras.

Llegamos a tu casa, yo mire todo un poco confundido, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta de aquello, tus hermanos cogieron mis pocas pertenencias del maletero del coche y esperaron junto a al puerta.

-Entra.-Dijo Alice abriendo la puerta,

La familia Cullen al completo me esperaba de pies con una gran sonrisa como dándome la bienvenida después de un largo viaje, incluso la manda de Ed y Seth estaban allí.

Corrí hasta mi amigo y le abrace como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y le di un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Enano por que no has venido a buscarme al hospital?-Dije, Seth sonrió y me abrazo pero esta vez más fuerte.

Todos me miraban como si esperasen que me ponga a hacer el pino en medio de su salón o algo por el estilo, pero yo sabia lo que tenia que hacer y aunque no tenia gana alguna lo haría.

-Hey ¿Dónde esta Bells?

Nadie dijo nada parecía que el solo hecho de decir su nombre fuese como maldecir a toda la familia y sabia que eso era sobre todo por mi pero tenia que hacerlo.

-Jacob ella no esta.-Dijiste con una mirada triste, ahora mismo deberás estar pensando lo que yo quería que pienses pero no puedo negar que me hace daño verte así.

-Que pena, bueno pues vámonos Seth, si no llegamos pronto a casa Menique se pondrá echa una furia, ya sabes.-Le di un suave golpe con el codo a Seth, que me miraba sorprendido.

-Jacob antes de que te vayas me gustaría hacerte unas pruebas.-Tu padre intervino.

-Esta bien señor Cullen pero estoy muy cansado y me gustaría poder dormir, ya sabe en una cama.

-Puedes quedarte en mi habitación de todas formas yo tengo que irme a cazar.-Dijiste sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos.

-Bueno…preferiría irme a mi casa, no es que no agradezca lo que hacéis por mí, pero el olor a vampiro es muy fuerte.

-Tranquilo Jacob cambiare las sabanas y así podrás dormir bien, ahora vuelvo.-Esme paso por mi lado y se detuvo un momento, no por favor Esme tu también vas a hacerme sentir mal.

-Gracias.-Rocé una de mis mano con la suya y ella pareció sonreír.

-Bueno entonces Seth tu…

-No yo me voy a casa, ya sabes no quiero que Monique este sola.-Dijo el, y salio corriendo.

¿De verdad era todo tan raro?

Pasaron unos minutos más en silencio, Esme bajo las escaleras y tú empezaste a andar haciendo un gesto para que te siguiera.

Llegamos a tu habitación, estaba tal y como la recordaba.

-Aquí es donde vas a dormir.-Te sentaste en la cama y diste una palmadita a tu lado, me senté pero un poco lejos de ti, tengo que mantener una distancia de seguridad contigo, por mi bien.

-Cullen.

-Si.-Te acercaste un poco más a mí.

-¿Por qué hay una cama aquí?

Miraste al suelo avergonzado, punto para Jacob ¡si!

-Es más cómodo, ya sabes.-Dijiste y yo te regale la mejor carita inocente.

-Claro, claro, necesito dormir Cullen.

-Pues duerme.-Respondiste y te quedaste allí sentado, carraspee un poco e hice un movimiento con la cabeza para que entendieses que quería que te vayas

-Oh si me voy, te veo luego.

Sonreí mientras tu te marchabas, definitivamente esto va a ser divertido.

* * *

**A ver en un principio queria profundizar en cuanto al tema de Jacob pero me dio tanta pena que es que no podia hacerlo sufrir de esa forma , pero lo hare.**

**Juro por mi gatito que esta vez si que actualizare rapido y no defraudare a la gente que ha estado conmigo en este fic**

**Bueno mm... que ya queda poco para que os deje de torturar con este fic tan malo.**

**Agredecere vuestros reviews tanto como si es para amenazarme de muerte como para contarme que habeis comido ayer.**


	40. Seducir

**Ya estoy aqui.. bueno que hoy no puedo responder revies anonimos ni nada por que no es mi ordenador y claro tengo que hacerlo rapido por que no queria tardar mas en subir este cap, bueno disfruten.**

**Por cieto Edward si puede leer los pensamiento pero Jacob lo puede bloquear por que aprendio eso cuando estuvo en su manada.**

**Espero que os gusten.**

**Los pensamiento de Jacob van entre comillas y con otro estilo de letra.**

* * *

Edward Pov :

-Edward, por favor hijo.-Carlisle gritaba, tenia esa mirada la misma que tenia cuando conocí a Bella y me tuve que ir de la ciudad por que no podía aguantar estar cerca de ella.

Esto era distinto me acababa de decir que había perdido a mi hijo… mi hijo.

Nunca había llegado a imaginar que pudiese tener uno, pero esto lo cambiaba todo, mi hijo había muerto y por mi culpa, por mas que Carlisle me dijese que no era por mi si no por que Jacob se había estado alimentando mal estos días y por el estrés sabia que todo era por mi, los había perdido a los dos, por que Jacob ahora no recordaba nada, bueno eso no lo tengo muy claro por que es algo sospechoso ya que siempre que intento saber en que esta pensando por su mente solo pasan tonterías o simplemente no oigo nada.

Suspire y me senté en una roca, me pesaba el alma por que había arruinado la vida a las personas que mas quería, siempre me pasaba eso primero casi logro que Bella se suicide y ahora… Jacob tiene que pasar por ese dolor de perder a su hijo por mí.

-No lo puedo aguantar Carlisle… este dolor me duele mucho… el alma.-Grite a mi padre que estaba a mi altura y me acariciaba el brazo.

-Tienes que hacerlo, por el, hazlo por Jacob el te va a necesitar.

-A el no le importa lo que le pase a nuestro hijo, el no recuerda Carlisle.-Mentí por que sabia que algo le estaba haciendo daño a Jacob por dentro lo podía ver en sus ojos en el modo que tenia de pasarse la mano por el estomago instintivamente cada vez que estaba nervioso o cuando no podía reprimir una lagrima.-Quizá sea mejor que deje que el no recuerde nada nunca debí haberle obligado a estar conmigo, nunca.

Mi padre tiro de mí en un abrazo, fuerte muy fuerte mientras susurraba palabras de ánimo.

-Volvamos a casa.-Dijo tirando de mi en dirección a nuestra casa.

-Pero…

-No le va a importar si duermes con el créeme.-Me guiño el ojo.

Cuando llegamos la casa estaba en silencio a primera vista parecía un día normal, pero en sus pensamientos solo se podía ver los nervios por Jacob, suspire no necesitaba a nadie mas pensando en lo mismo que lleva en mi cabeza todo el día, subí a mi habitación y abrí la puerta lentamente, en la cama se podía ver un bulto que subía y bajaba acompasado con el ritmo de su respiración, me acerque lentamente intentando no despertarle.

Siempre parece tan inocente cuando duerme, tan infantil, todo el se relaje y no hay ningún pensamiento que le perturbe. Me gustaría poder dormir, relajarme olvidarme de todo, Jacob se movió intranquilo como si supiera que le estaba mirando, de esa forma que el odia por que dice que parece que le estoy a punto de violar, sonrío mientras intento sentarme a su lado procurando no mover mucho la cama, su piel quema pero aun así podría estar a su lado toda la noche o toda la vida, vuelve a moverse y se abraza a mis piernas colocando su cabeza cerca de mi entrepierna, siento que me queman las mejillas ¿Es posible?

Me quede mirándole unas ocho horas y cepillando con mi mano su pelo, respirando su dulce aroma que me hace cosquillas en la nariz.

-Cullen…

-Hola.-Dije sin dejar de mirarlo ni de tocarlo.

-¡Cullen!

-Eh… claro… lo siento…supongo.-Mierda no esperaba que se despertara de esa forma.

¿Por qué me mira así? Vamos no me mires así que no soy un violador… no.

-Pu...Puedes salir de la cama.-"_Eso es raro, tu eres raro, se que me estas oyendo Cullen, quita"_

Sonreí y salí de la cama. ¿Será consiente Jacob de que sexy esta cuando se sonroja?

-Necesito ducharme… ¿puedo usar tu baño?-Dijo pasando por mi lado y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Claro, claro.-Dije y acerque nuestras caras.-Me dejas, tengo que pasar a coger una toalla.

-Claro, claro.

"Tranquilo Jacob esto es muy normal, si, el solo te esta dejando ducharte en su casa, el solo esta siendo amable, eso es"

-Ya esta. Aquí tienes dos toallas y tranquilo yo no las he usado, le diré a Esme que te haga algo para desayunar.

Deje Jacob en el baño, supongo que es verdad eso de que no recuerda nada, creo que voy a tener que recuperar a Jacob.

Baje a la cocina y en la mesa estaba ya un desayuno como para tres personas, pero solo se lo iba a comer Jacob, ese lobo seria capaz de comerse toda mi cocina si le dejo.

-Esme.-Salude a mi madre.

-¿Cómo esta el?-Esme estaba triste, ella sabia lo que Jacob sentía en este momento.

-Supongo que mejor, pero me gustaría que hables con el.

-Lo haré, aunque es mejor dejar que lleve su dolor solo.

-Si, tienes razón, gracias.-Mi madre me abrazo.

-Cullen… ya estoy, pero es que no tengo mas ropa.-Dijo un Jacob mojado apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina, que difícil iba a ser eso de ser solo su amigo hasta que recuerde.

-Jakeee.-Dijo Jasper apareciendo de la nada y abrazando por detrás a Jacob.

_"¿Qué…?¿Que demonios hace? Ayúdame Cullen"_

Todos nos reímos de la cara de los dos, Jacob intentando huir del abrazo de Jasper y este último abrazándolo aun más fuerte si era posible.

-Ven conmigo, yo tengo algo de ropa para ti.-Dije robando literalmente a Jacob de entre los brazos de mi hermano.

_"Gracias Cullen"_

Si, Jacob tu confía en mi que yo voy a volver a hacer que me quieras, te voy a seducir Jacob Black ¿o era Cullen? Bueno no importa volverás a ser mío.

* * *

**Bueno se que es corto lo siento pero vovlere a hacer otro cpa en breves muy breves espero que tres dias o asi.**

Dejenme saber que tal ok?

Y muchas gracias por los reviews.


	41. No hagas mas dificil esto

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CREPUSCULO NO ME PERTENECEN A MI SI NO A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS ANONIMOS:**

legend of mana: **HOLA PUES QUE PENA QUE SE TE HAYA OLVIDADO TU CUENTA A MI TAMBIEN ME PASO ESO xD ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAP CUIDATE Y BESOS.**

JAKEDWARDLOVE:**SI jACOB QUIERE VENGARSE PERO A VECES SE ME OLVIDA Y ME DEJO LLEVAR POR LO MONOS QUE SON ESOS DOS JUNTOS =$**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP **

**Oh y les dedico esta cap a la gente que lee mi historia y aguanta las tonterias de esta chica alocada en especial a dark angel-loveless JAKEDWARDLOVE alexblackcullen Rose KR y la gente que me dejo review en el cap 39 que no pude agradecer como os mereceis Tini Black Naimzempo Pipo Cullen marizu194 y a Micasse que no pude responderle pero espero haber resuelto su duda. Va por ustedes. **

* * *

Jacob Pov :

Tenia que ser malo con el, ser uno de esos villanos de película, pero era imposible si todo el mundo actuaba de esa forma incluso Jasper estaba mas cariñoso que nunca, suspire y cogí la ropa que Edward me había dejado a un lado de la cama, la repase con la mirada seguro que todo eso había sido elegido por Alice.

Todo lo que había allí era una camisa negra con algunos dibujos grises, quizá de una talla mas pequeña de la que yo usaba normalmente, un pantalón azul oscuro y unos calcetines negros, en el suelo estaba un par de zapatos negros y entonces me di cuenta que algo faltaba, me sonroje, maldita enana demoníaca vas a pagar por esto Alice Cullen.

-… Cullen… Po.. Podrías venir un segundo.-Grite desde le interior de la habitación aunque sabia que no hacia falta pues Edward estaba al otro lado de la puerta, bien Jacob tranquilo respira no te tienes por que poner nervioso, solo controla tus pensamientos y ya esta.

-¿Pasa algo?-Dijo el usando su tono de voz mas inocente.

-Bueno… creo que… mmm... no tengo ropa interior Cullen.-Lo dije todo tan rápido que un humano no podría haber oído lo que dije ni si quiera yo estaba seguro de haber dicho eso, pero la sonrisa en su cara confirmo que si lo había hecho.

-Vaya, Alice debió haber pasado eso por alto.-Esa maldita sonrisa no se borraba de su cara, gruñí, su sonrisa se amplio.

Si no dejas de sonreír de esa forma yo mismo me encargare de borrarte la sonrisa de la cara Cullen pensé sabiendo que el me oiría.

-¿Y como vas a hacerlo Jacob?-Respondió a mis pensamientos.

No dije nada me limite a mirar al suelo intentando que no descubra que estaba ruborizado de la cabeza a lo pies.

-Aquí esta.-No me había dado cuenta de que Edward se había acercado tanto a mi, cogió una de mis manos con delicadeza y deposito en ella la ropa interior, su mano era fría pero aun así parecía que el solo contacto de nuestras manos hacia que cada parte de mi ardiese, el seguía sujetando mi mano y mirándome a lo ojos fijamente esos hermoso ojos de color del oro liquido , se acerco otro paso mas, negué con la cabeza tenia que controlarme, me aleje todo lo que pude pero para mi buena suerte tropecé y me caí en la cama.

No esperaba ninguna reacción por su parte así que me quede sobre la cama intentando normalizar los latidos de mi corazón, ese maldito Cullen me iba a volver loco.

-¿Yo?-Oí su suave voz como la seda y sus pasos acercándose, mi cuerpo se bloqueo no quería moverme solo quería volver a sentirle cerca de mi, cerré los ojos, sentí como sus piernas chocaban contras las mías y se subía a la cama , puso sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y dejo su cara a unos centímetros de la mía, podía sentir su dulce olor y su respiración mezclándose con la mía .-Pero si yo soy un angelito.-Abrí los ojos poco a poco, el estaba dibujando un circulo con su dedo sobre su cabeza como si fuera un ángel y de verdad lo parecía, se veía tan hermoso, sonrió, esa maldita sonrisa que parecía decir mírame soy un dios sumamente sexy y no te puedes resistir a mi.

-Apártate Cullen.-Grite haciendo acopio de todas mi fuerzas para quitármelo de encima.

Corrí hacia el baño pero no pude evitar escuchar su melodiosa risa, esto estaba saliendo mal, muy mal, me apoye en la puerta necesitaba salir de esta casa o acabaría cediendo ante ese maldito vampiro pervertido, me puse la ropa que Alice me había dejado y tal y como lo pensaba era un poco pequeña para mi por lo cual se ceñía demasiado a mi cuerpo, eso podría ser bueno.

Tengo que demostrarle a ese Cullen que no me afecta nada el hecho de que se comporte de esa forma conmigo y por supuesto dejar claro que no me interesa para nada, me mire en el espejo mi pelo esta revuelto y yo aun estaba un poco sonrojado, me eche un poco de agua por encima y salí del baño, el ya no estaba allí, menos mal aun tengo que pensar en como llevar esta situación con normalidad, bueno todo lo normal que puede llegar a ser esta situación, busque la ropa que había usado durante el día solo tenia que encontrarla y después irme a casa pero no estaba en ningún lugar donde Edward solía guardar la ropa, suspire tampoco había nada que pudiese demostrar que el y yo en algún momento estuvimos juntos ni una foto ni nada, el pensamiento me entristeció, estoy seguro que Esme lo había quitado todo por consejo de Carlisle, quitando ese pensamiento de mi cabeza seguí buscando mi ropa.

Estaba todo tan sumamente ordenado que me di por vencido estaba seguro de que alguien se había llevado mi ropa y entonces tendría que volver a hablar con Edward para que me la devuelva o en el peor de los casos la habrían echado a la lavadora y tendría que esperar hasta que la ropa este limpia y seca, justo cuando estaba a punto de salir se me ocurrió que no había buscado en las mesillas de noche que yo mismo había colocado a cada lado de la cama, en mi mesilla no había nada absolutamente nada, en la de Edward había una lámpara en la superficie, originalmente yo también tenia una, pero la mía se rompió en una noche digamos un poco movidita, abrí el primer cajón de la mesilla del vampiro, había un bote de perfume y un desodorante, en el segundo no había nada, y en el tercero había una foto del revés, la curiosidad me pudo y la saque del cajón para ver quien estaba en esa foto, éramos yo y Edward en aquella cita que Alice nos había organizado en el patio trasero de la casa, estábamos sentados en la mesa uno frente al otro, nuestras manos entrelazadas por encima de la mesa, y esas miradas en nuestras caras que demostraban todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, me senté en el borde de la cama una lagrima rodó por mi cara, echaba de menos eso tiempo en los que todo era tan fácil para los dos, me pase una mano por el estomago me había dado cuenta que desde que salí del hospital algunas veces hago eso, sonreí las lagrimas me nublaron la visión, pase un dedo por la foto, era una foto hermosa, aquel día fue hermoso, los árboles, las velas y Edward.

Me puse de pie dispuesto a guardar la foto en el mismo lugar en el que la había encontrado, me agache un poco para dejar la foto y entonces sentí a alguien detrás de mi.

-Jacob.-Dijo yo volví a mi altura normal rápidamente y me choque contra el por los nervios.

-Ho… hola Jasper.-Dije y el miro por encima de mi hombro para ver lo que había estado haciendo. No pregunto nada solo me miro, se mordió el labio inferior y paso una mano por mi cara borrando el rastro de las lagrimas.

-Yo también te he echado de menos Jacob.-Dijo, yo puse cara de confusión no me gustaba tener que mentirle pero… tenia que hacerlo.

-Veo que interrumpo, lo siento no era mi intención, pero mi padre te esta buscando.-Dijo Edward mandando una mirada un poco asesina a su hermano, podría darle celos pero no seria normal hacerlo con Jasper ya que antes de que yo volviese a Forks no había ninguna relación especial entre nosotros.

-Claro por cierto ¿sabes donde esta mi ropa?-Me aleje de Jasper y seguí a Edward hasta le despacho de su padre.

-Alice se esta encargando de eso, cuando termines de hablar con mi padre te espero abajo, te llevare a tu casa.-Dijo secamente y yo asentí con la cabeza.

Llame a la puerta , y oí a Carlisle decir que podía entrar, la habitación estaba decorada elegantemente, había una mesa grande de madera donde estaba sentado Carlisle y dos sillas mas delante de el, en las paredes habían distintos cuadros la mayoría de paisajes y algunas fotos familiares, detrás de la mesa había una estantería con muchos libros demasiados para creer que una persona normal pudiese habérselos leído todos pero en esta casa nadie era normal, para acabar había un ventanal que daba al bosque y otra puerta que llevaba a algo así como una sala de operaciones, la verdad es que no era muy usada por la gente de la familia pero en el poco tiempo en el que yo estuve fui alguna vez por haber comido mucho o por haberme echo algún que otro maratón doloroso, incluso en una ocasión Carlisle tuvo que darme puntos por que Emmet y yo jugamos en el patio y yo acabe contra un árbol clavándome algunas astillas y cortándome con las ramas.

-Siéntate Jacob.- Dijo el vampiro rubio sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Querías hablar conmigo Carlisle?

-Si bueno quería saber si te encontrabas bien después, de abandonar el hospital.

-Bueno aun estoy un poco cansado y a veces tengo algunos mareos pero estoy bien

-Claro, ya veo y Jacob ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-Pregunto y yo ya sabia por donde iba.

-Pues estar en la habitación de Edward y venir aquí.-Le dije, el sonrío.

-Me refiero a antes de que estuviese en el hospital.-Dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, tenia que tener cuidado con lo que iba a decirle.

-Recuerdo que vine a Forks para ver a Bella por que era su cumpleaños, y después me fui al bosque y me encontré con Edward, yo estaba en mi forma lobuna , eso es lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de que pasase eso.

Carlisle asintió con la cabeza y pareció estar satisfecho con lo que le había dicho, pero no podía estar seguro.

-¿Recuerdas por que estabas en el hospital Jacob?

Negué con la cabeza repetidas veces, desde que salí del hospital he intentado no pensar en mi hijo, me pase la mano por el estomago, pero era imposible sacarlo de mi mente incluso cuando dormía tenia sueños sobre bebes muriendo, apreté los puños con fuerza.

-Tranquilo Jacob es normal que no lo recuerdes eso puede ser debido a un shock post-traumático poco a poco lo iras recordando.-Dijo y estiro su mano por encima de la mesa para acariciar la mía.

-Carlisle creo que ya esta bien, voy a llevar a Jacob a su casa.-Dijo Edward irrumpiendo en la habitación y tirando de mi escaleras abajo.

-¿Cullen que te pasa?-Grite mientras intentaba no tropezar con los escalones.

El siguió tirando de mí, bajamos al garaje y yo me detuve.

-¿Qué demonios...

-Entra al coche.-Me interrumpió, yo me quede de pies allí.-Que entres al coche.

Edward rodeo el coche no sin soltarme la mano y me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Entra.-Dijo señalando el interior.

-Vale, pero no hacia falta que me abras la puerta, puedo hacerlo solito no soy una chica.

Me senté en el coche, aun sin saber por que el se había puesto así, el se sentó a mi lado y encendió el coche, como siempre conducía demasiado rápido aunque no podía quejarme me gusta la velocidad.

-Lo siento, pero había una visita inesperada en casa y no quería que estuvieses allí.-Dijo mirando fijamente a la carretera.

-Esta bien.

Ninguno dijo nada mas hasta llegar a mi casa, el se bajo del coche rápidamente y me abrió la puerta.

-Deja de hacer eso.-Dije bajándome yo también y dirigiéndome a la puerta de mí casa.

-¿Hacer el que Jacob?

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, abrirme las puertas y esas cosas, es molesto.-Abrí la puerta de mi casa y Edward seguía detrás de mi.

-Se llama ser caballero Jacob.

-Claro, claro.

Que raro eres Cullen pensé para que el pudiese oírme y entre a mi casa, oí su risa y después el coche arrancar, no hagas mas difícil esto Edward por favor, me mordí el labio y supire.

* * *

Eii que tal? Les gusto diganme que si y alegrenme el dia =3

Bueno que si alguien se hace la pregunta de que le pasa a Nessi y a Bella pues facil ellas volveran aunque en un principio no queria que pasase volveran , pero no quiero hacer sufrir a Jacob asi que... no seran muy malas creo.

Sii pude cumplir lo que dije y actualizar rapido, uff, bueno que agradeceria los reviews ya saben pueden poner lo que quieran .


	42. Bella

_**Aquí estoy siento tanto ... tanto haber tardado en actualizar pero estaba de viaje y me había bloqueado =S**_

_**Bueno aquí van las respuestas a los reviews anonimos **_

legend of mana**_: Me alegra que se vaya volviendo interesante =) Cuidate y nos leemos ._**

JAKEDWARDLOVE : _**Jaja si sexys . ¿Te encanto? sii =) Espero que te guste este. Nos leemos. **_

love edward : _**Jajaj como te iba a dejar así ? jajaj no aquí esta la conti =O Te gusto la historia Me alegro y espero seguir viéndote por aquí ! **_

_**Bueno ahora el cap espero no decepcionaros. Dedico este cap a **_Rose KR. alexblackcullen. legend of mana. Naimzempo .JAKEDWARDLOVE. Pipo Cullen. marizu194. dark angel-loveless. love edward_** Gracias por vuestro apoyo de verdad ! Sois lo mejor. =3**_

_**

* * *

**_EDWARD POV :

-Lo siento, pero había una visita inesperada en casa y no quería que estuvieses allí.- Dije mirando fijamente a la carretera.

-Esta bien.-Respondió.

Ninguno dijo nada mas , yo estaba pensando todo el tiempo en el por que de esa visita ¿Por que ahora? No encuentro una respuesta aun, podía haber venido antes, podía haberme seguido cuando me marche de Forks pero no, había venido ahora que todo parecía calmarse.

Sin darme cuenta llegamos a casa de Jacob, baje del coche y le abrí la puerta del copiloto, pretendía comportarme como el Edward que el conocía antes de que todo eso pasase, quizás si volvía a ser el Edward del que el se enamoro me recuerde.

-Deja de hacer eso.-Dijo mientras se bajaba del coche y se iba a la puerta de su casa , yo le seguí.

-¿Hacer el que Jacob?.-Aproveche que el se había parado para abrir la puerta y me acerque un poco a el , no pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, abrirme las puertas y esas cosas, es molesto.- Declaro entrando a su casa y me miro de una forma extraña.

-Se llama ser caballero Jacob.-Respondí sin moverme de mi posición aunque deseaba poder entrar con el a casa.

-Claro, claro.-Respondió y me cerro la puerta literalmente en las narices.

Salí de allí tan rápido como pude tenia que llegar a casa, durante el camino no pude parar de pensar en Jacob, realmente me desconcertaba, había momento en los que creía que recordaba lo que hubo entre nosotros pero tan rápido como llegaba a esa conclusión el se comportaba como si no me recordara, suspire y pise un poco mas el acelerador, esto me estaba consumiendo el verle y no poder besarle, no poder acercarme a el de la forma en la que lo deseaba hacia que me frustrara, no había nada mas frustante que un sentimiento no correspondido.

Cuando baje del coche Alice me estaba esperando, no dijo nada pero podia ver la preocupacion en su cara a ella le disgustaba tanto esta situacion como a mi.

-Edward.-Me detuvo antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta de mi casa.

-También es confuso para mi Alice.-Me gire para mirarla a la cara.

-Estoy segura de que vas a hacer lo correcto.-Iba a responder algo pero la mirada que tenia me hizo entender lo que decía , ella había visto que iba a hacer lo correcto asi que entre en la casa.

Todos estaban sentados en el salón Carlisle me miraba paternalmente y pude sentir como Jasper enviaba olas de tranquilidad a todos los allí presentes, Rosalie me miraba enfadada sabia que no le gustaba nada la vista, Emmet parecía estar alerta, Esme le sonreía cálidamente y Alice me apretaba ligeramente el brazo. Me adentre mas en el salón y me senté en frente de ella , me sonrió y eso me recordó el por que pase a su lado tantos años.

-Bella.-Mi voz sonaba con algo de incredulidad.

-¿Como esta el ?.-La sonrisa se borro de su rostro y parecía algo ¿preocupada? Rosalie bufo y se marcho.

-¿El? ¿Por que has venido?-No quería que ella hablase de Jacob no quería que se le acercara ni si quiera que se atreviese a preocuparse por el.

-Supe por Nessi que estaba mal y ... solo quiero saber si esta bien Edward.-Grito.

-¿Es que ahora te preocupa?

-Era mi mejor amigo y yo nunca quise hacerle daño, nunca, pero las cosas se me salieron de las manos.

-Basta.-Explote.-No vengas ahora con ese cuento Bella, no me interesa si necesitas saber si esta bien para aliviar tu conciencia, no te vas a acercar a el no si yo puedo evitarlo.

-Por favor, solo quiero saber si esta bien.-Dijo entre sollozos , cogió mi rostro entre sus manos.-Edward solo quiero saber si Jacob.-Algo en mi interior empezó a arder.-Esta bien, solo dímelo hazlo por el tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

-No esta bien , no recuerda nada.

-¿Nada?-Pregunto.

-Nada desde su regreso a Forks, nada de lo que ocurrió entre el y yo nada de eso.-Dije y al momento de decirlo me arrepentí , pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien.

Ella se sentó a mi lado y paso un ligero brazo por mis hombros intentando abrazarme, su tacto era frió como el mio, su piel blanca y dura aunque siempre había parecido algo mas humana que nosotros seguía siendo una vampiresa, su pelo negro le caía graciosamente por los hombros, y olia a lavanda un recuerdo de cuando era humana.

-Lo siento.-Murmuro contra mi pelo y su frió aliento choco contra mi nuca.

-Edward.-Dijo otra voz, los dos giramos la cabeza rápidamente y volvimos a nuestras posiciones originales al ver que alguien mas estaba allí.

Alice estaba en la entrada del salón acompañada de Jacob que sonreía a Bella , pero la alegría no le llegaba a los ojos. Su mirada se poso en mi y vi un destello de decepción brillando en sus ojos.

-Bella.-Dijo y se tiro a sus brazos, ella me miro sorprendida, gruñi no quería que ella estuviese con el, ella había intentado en varias ocasiones acabar con Jake y ahora le se tiraba a sus brazos como si nada hubiese ocurrido, ciertamente el pensaba que nada había ocurrido pero... no dejaba de ser confuso.-Vamos vampiro no me digas que te pones celoso por que abracé a tu esposa.

Cuando estaba punto de responder los pensamientos de Alice me invadieron la cabeza.

_"Vamos fuera Edward"_ Asentí con la cabeza y me fui de allí, no sin antes volver a mirar aquella rara escena , Jacob hablaba alegremente con Bella mientras ella sonreía y reía, en realidad parecía ser la antigua í a mi hermana hasta el jardín.

-¿Por que le has traído aquí Alice?.-Dije algo enfadado.

-Cambiaba , tu futuro cambio, en un principio Bella se iba a marchar pero hubo algo que la hizo cambiar de opinión y decidir quedarse aquí y no precisamente para hacernos compañia.

- ¿Y no podías hacer otra cosa?

-No se me ocurría nada, además es una buena ocasión para ver si Jacob recuerda algo ¿no crees?

-Le decía a Bella que quizás podía venir a cenar esta noche, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.-Dijo Jacob acercándose de la mano de Bella a nosotros, los tres asentimos.-Bien pues volveré a eso de las siete , y antes de que se me olvide te devolvere la ropa que me dejaste Cullen .

Después de aquello Bella también se fue y Alice empezó a hacer los preparativos para la cena, yo estaba nervioso mi lado protector tenia ganas de correr hacia Jacob y encerrarlo en una lata torre para que no vuela a ver jamas a Bella pero mi lado racional me decía que debía de comprobar si el no recordaba nada además esto seria bueno para el , eso dijo Carlisle tenemos que hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido, el no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido así que puede causarle un gran shock.

Me arregle la corbata, a mi también me produciría un gran shock si al perder la memoria alguien de repente me dice oye Edward que te has casado con Jacob Black el chucho ese que hace unos años odiabas y no podías verle, si ese mismo con el que peleaste por el amor de Bella ah y a ella la odias, si, es que después de pasar cien años con ella te enamoraste así de la nada de su mejor amigo y ella no se lo tomo muy bien así que atento contra la vida de Jacob, por cierto ibas a tener un hijo con el pero tu tranquilo que salvo esos pequeñso detalles todo sigue siendo igual, sonreí ciertamente no era lo mejor decir eso a Jacob.

-Estas muy guapo .-Dijo mi hermana abrazándome.

-Gracias, pero has sido tu quien has elegido la ropa.

-La misma que llevaste aquel día en la cita con Jacob, y todo es igual las velas, la comida todo , además el se vestirá de la misma forma.-Dijo mirándome al espejo.

-¿Como sabes eso ?

-Fácil , le dije a Jasper que le lleve la ropa y ya se lo que vas a decir pero... Rosalie y Emmet aun no estaban listos y el si .-Dijo haciendo un puchero.-Ya están aquí.- dijo dando saltitos y aplaudiendo.

Baje las escaleras muy rápido incluso incluso para un vampiro, tranquilo respira solo vas a ver a Jacob, tranquilo pareces una chiquilla hormonada de trece años que va a ver a su estrella de cine favorita y solo es el chucho le has visto muchas veces y en situaciones mas comprometidas, recuerda es tu marido intente tranquilizarme. Abrí la puerta y todo lo que había pensado se me olvido en cuanto lo vi, deslumbrante como siempre con esa sonrisa tan dulce que seria capaz de enamorar a cualquiera.

-Cullen.-Dijo pasando por mi lado.

Durante toda la cena no podía evitar pensar en que lo único que quería era besar a Jacob hasta que sus labios enrojecieran y marcar cada parte de su cuerpo con mis dientes para que todo el mundo y el mismo supiesen que es **mio.**

-Lo siento pero necesito ir al baños .-Dijo Jacob levantandose de la mesa y yo le seguí instintivamente.

**

* * *

**

_Este capitulo es bastante largo y es un poco de relleno pero era necesario para seguir con la historia... prometo que el siguiente sera mejor y ademas actualizare pronto calculo que para el martes ya tendre otro cap!_

_Ya saben los reviews siempre son bien recibidos y digan lo que quieran =3  
_


	43. De compras

**Todos los personajes pertenecen en su totalidad a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Siento la tardanaza pero no lograba escribri nada ... bueno espero no decepcionaros demasiado, en este capitulo hay un cierto limme ligero me dicen que tal ¿si? estoy dispuesta a hacer un lemmon asi que primero intento con eso, y si me dan ayuda con el lemmon se lo agradeceria.**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo ! **

* * *

-Por fin.-grite con frustración mientras entraba a mi casa.

-¿Pasa algo Jake?-Cuestiono Paul mientras veía un partido de béisbol.

-No.-Tire mi chaqueta sobre el sofá en el que el se encontraba.

-Bueno pues ahora vas a oírme.-Dijo levantándose del sofá en un movimiento rápido y tirando de mi.- ¿Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado? ¿Qué se supone que le iba a decir a Seth si tú no estabas eh? Además por si no lo recuerdas Jacob Black existen los teléfonos móviles.

Una vez que Paul termino con su monologo los dos nos quedamos varios segundo mirándonos a la cara y después echamos a reír, las carcajadas retumbaban por toda la casa.

-Dios eres peor que Seth.-Grite entre risas a lo que Paul me miro con mala cara y me dio un suave golpe en el hombro a modo de reproche, de pronto su cara se torno seria.

-¿Estas bien? Como te hayan hecho algo esos malditos…

-Estoy bien.-Respondí frunciendo el ceño y antes de que mi amigo pudiese decirme algo mas, subí a mi habitación.

Desde que volví de aquel hospital Paul no se separa de mi, Seth lo llamó mientras yo estaba en coma y el vino aquí lo mas rápido que pudo y ahora que Seth se había ido por que la madre de Monique estaba enferma el tenia que cuidar de mi , bufe a veces podía ser un incordio ese estúpido lobo.

Me metí en mi cama intentando no dar mas vueltas al asunto, error, en cuanto mi cuerpo rozo aquella delicada superficie, blanca suave y fría ese maldito vampiro vino a mi mente.

-Flash Back-

Acelere el paso en cuanto me di cuenta de que Edward estaba detrás de mi ¿Es que no pensaba dejarme en paz ni si quiera cuando necesitaba ir al baño?

-Deja de seguirme.-Declare sin mirar atrás ni pausar mi carrera hacia el cuarto de baño.

No respondió y en cuanto llegue hasta la puerta en la que detrás estaba el baño me detuve, me gire y le mire con todo el odio que pude. Pero el estaba sonriéndome de esa manera tan suya.

-Eres… eres tan sumamente irritante maldito chupasangre.-Grite perdiendo por completo los papeles y recibiendo como respuesta una maldita carcajada.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Cerré los ojos con frustración y apreté las sabanas ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan débil antes ese maldito vampiro mira-lo-hermoso-que-soy Cullen? Y por si no fuera poco para ponerle la guinda al pastel allí estaba la zo….Bella aprovechando cada ocasión para acercársele, hablarle o rozarle accidentalmente. ¡Ja!

Me gire en la cama intentando entrar en fase REM pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos allí estaba el mirándome o sonriéndome, ¡Pero si llevaba la misma ropa que en aquella cita que tuvimos!

-Vamos Jake hazte a un lado que tengo frío.-Di un pequeño salto en la cama cuando me di cuenta de que Paul se había metido entre mis sabanas y me abrazaba.

-¡¿Qué..? ¿Qué demonios haces?

-En la habitación de tus hermanas hace un frío que no te lo puedes ni imaginar y aquí estoy calentito.-Dijo poniendo carita de cachorrito y haciendo un puchero que en otra ocasión me hubiese sacado alguna sonrisa pero que ahora solo lograba ponerme los pelos de punta por que al final acabaría cediendo.

-Eres un maldito perro no puedes tener frío ¿eres consiente de eso?

-Jaacoob.-Dijo alargando más de lo necesario las vocales de mí nombre.

-Esta bien haz lo que quieras.-Dije dándole la espalda.

Al final parecía que los dioses se apiadaban de mi alama y me dejaban poder dormir de una maldita vez cuando note una mano, demasiado caliente para mi gusto, recorriendo mi espalda de una manera muy incitante.

-Paul.-Grite entre aterrorizado y divertido y casi cayéndome de mi cama.

-Yo te puedo dar los mimitos que ese chupasangre no te dio.-Susurro demasiado cerca de mi como para sentirme como, soltó una risotada y se giro dándome la espalda.

Cerré los ojos y Morfeo vino a llevarme con el a la tierra de los sueños.

_-Jacob.-Una aterciopelada y suave voz me saco de mi dulce sueño._

_-Edward.-Dije mirando a mi alrededor y localizando al vampiro entre las sombras de mi habitación, me di cuenta de que un brazo de Paul se enroscaba en mi cintura protectoramente y con una sonrisa lo aparte, volví a buscar a Edward con la mirada pero ya no estaba, me levante de mi cama y note como una fría brisa soplaba me acerque a la ventana y allí estaba, agazapado en la ventana con la misma ropa que en la cena y los ojos demasiado negros._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunte el dirijo su mirada hacia el lobo que descansaba en mi cama y se movía frenéticamente entre sueños, seguro estaba soñando con que era un perro y perseguía algo, me reí con el recuerdo de aquel día que Paul nos confeso que en repetidas ocasiones ese sueño se repetía mientras dormía._

_-La pregunta seria que hace el aquí._

_-Bueno… eso.-Dije nervioso.-Ey yo no tengo por que darte explicaciones.-El vampiro se río ante lo ultimo que dije y antes de que pudiese responderle algo había alargado su brazo hacia mi cintura y había tirado de mi acercándome a el y dejando nuestros rostros a escaso milímetros e incomprensiblemente el seguía agazapado en la ventana._

_-Creo que si tienes que darme explicaciones.-Cerro la distancia entre su rostro y el mío y me beso nuestros lenguas se rozaron y jugaron entre ellas con necesidad y pasión, el paso un frío brazo por mi espalda y con el otro se sujetaba de la pared, mientras mas feroz se volvía el beso mas me daba cuenta de cuanto necesitaba sentir aquel frío cuerpo junto al mío , como si Edward pudiese leerme la mente, espera que si que puede, me empujo logrando que perdiese el equilibrio y acabase en el suelo , en un movimiento ágil y elegante se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi , miré en dirección a la cama no me podía explicar como Paul seguía durmiendo , bueno es Paul ni un terremoto le despertaría._

_Edward tiro de mi cara obligándome a mirarle a los ojos y borrando de mi mente cualquier pensamiento racional, volvió a atacar mis labios me asombraba la facilidad con la que nuestros cuerpos encajaban, se aparto de mi dejando que respirara y yo tomaba pequeñas bocanadas de aire mientras el depositaba pequeños besos en mi cuelo y mi hombro._

_-Ahh.-Un gemido de dolor se escapo de mi boca cuando el maldito vampiro me mordió en la base del cuello. El me miro divertido y siguió a lo suyo, recorrió con sus frías manos mi torso y empezó a besarlo también, tuve que ahogar otro gemido cuando su fría lengua entro en contacto con mi bajo vientre. Me revolví demasiado excitado._

_Gire sobre el haciendo que quedase encerrado entre mi cuerpo y el suelo le quite la camisa sin mucho cuidado, seguro que Alice me mataría después._

_-Cuanta prisa tienes perrito.-Dijo mientras yo le desabrochaba los pantalones.-Déjame hacerlo bien.-Susurro con la voz ronca, me empujo un poco y los dos quedamos de rodillas en el suelo, el se quedo mirándome , yo me sonroje y desvíe la mirada , coloco una mano en mi rostro aliviando un poco mi creciente enrojecimiento, y luego delineo con sus dedos mi cara y mi cuello , dejo su mano descansar en mi espalda acercándome a el y me beso suavemente dejando que nuestros aliento se mezclasen y haciendo que todo mi cuerpo vibrase , no recordaba lo que se sentía al besar a Edward y ahora ni si quiera podría describirlo con palabras, su mano bajo por mi espina dorsal casi sin tocarme enviando corriente eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo y mi cabeza parecía olvidar hasta mi nombre. Suavemente me ayudo a tumbarme en el suelo y se coloco sobre mi sin romper nuestro beso, sentía que me asfixiaba me faltaba el aire Edward pareció notarlo e inmediatamente se separo de mi, enredo sus finos dedos en mi pelo y con su otra mano recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciendo que esa parte de mi anatomía respondiese mas que encantada a su toque._

_Me sonrío torcidamente, sus ojos brillaban y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos se habían acentuado._

_Unió nuestros labios haciendo que se rozasen lo cual me hizo mover accidentalmente mis caderas que chocaron contra las suyas._

_Mis pantalones apretaban demasiado y mi erección reclamaba atención, pero ese vampiro no iba a ayudarme con mi problema._

_-Oh vaya pero que es esto.-Dijo alargando un brazo y colocándolo en mi entrepierna, cerro su mano en mi ya notoria erección._

_-Deja de jugar Cullen.-Mi voz no sonó tan amenazadora como quería y un jadeo se me escapo._

_-Eres mío Jacob.-Dijo besándome castamente.-Dilo._

_Me revolví desesperado Edward no quitaba su mano de allí._

_-Si quieres que siga dilo.-Repitió alejándose un poco de mi un aullido se escapo de ente mis labios._

_-Lo soy...-Vi que no se acercaba a mi.-Soy tuyo Edward soy tuyo.-El vampiro sonrío satisfecho y deslizo su mano por dentro mis boxers._

-¿Jacob? ¡Hey Jacob! Despierta de una vez.-Alguien me sacudió y abrí los ojos logrando que el sol me hiciese daño.

-¿Don…donde estoy? –Pregunto confuso y ¿el vampiro?

-En tu cama conmigo Paul y mm... amigo recuérdame que no vuelva a dormir contigo.

Mierda todo había sido un sueño, un sueño, gemí desesperado y me metí al baño.

Después de una larga ducha de agua fría me decidí a salir a mi habitación, Paul ya no estaba allí, me quite el pijama y me vestí rogando no haber dicho ni hecho nada mientras tenia ese maldito sueño con ese maldito vampiro , al terminar de vestirme baje las escaleras un tanto nervioso.

-Antes de que lo preguntes y para evitarnos un mal rato los dos, me puedo imaginar lo que soñabas… ya sabes por los ruidos.-Dijo haciendo el desayuno y yo quería que me tragara la tierra.-Antes de que se me olvide llamo la Cullen y dijo que hoy tenias que ir con los demás de compras o vendría a buscarte ella misma.

-¿Qué le dijiste tu?

-Que si yo podía ir y ella dijo que si así que sobre las tres vendrán a por nosotros y teniendo en cuenta que son las doce será mejor que desayunes y te vistas como una persona decente.-Dijo mirándome de arriba abajo con una sonrisa perversa.

-No te metas con mi ropa.-Grite.

El poco tiempo que tuvimos nos lo pasamos limpiando un poco el desorden de nuestra casa, y el se metió repetidas veces con mi falta de sexo a lo que yo solo pude sonrojarme y gruñirle en respuesta.

Antes de que nos diésemos cuenta el Jeep de Emmet nos esperaba en la puerta, nos metimos en el y obviando algún comentario de el grandullón sobre lo rápido que olvidaba a Edward todo el camino fue bien.

Llegamos al centro comercial donde estaban todos los demás, me ruborice nada mas ver a Edward pero sabia que podía ignorarle, Paul me dio un apretón en el brazo haciéndome saber que el estaba allí, al principio me costo mas de lo que creía pero después me di cuenta de que no era tan difícil ignorarle aunque cada vez que oía su aterciopelada voz daba un pequeño saltito o cada vez que se acercaba demasiado a mi un millón de sensaciones recorrían mi cuerpo logre ignorarle mas o menos.

-Bueno ya esta bien, creo que mi chico y yo nos merecemos un descanso así que nos vamos a por un café.-Dijo Paul pasando un brazo por encima de mis hombros y sonriéndome calidamente.

Jasper miraba un tanto contrariado la escena y Rosalie sonreía, Emmet asentía con la cabeza y Alice hacia un pequeño puchero, Edward miraba fijamente como la mano de Paul se cerraba en torno a mis hombros y bufo con desesperación.

Asentí con la cabeza y me marche con Paul que ahora me abrazaba juguetonamente y podía jurar que sentía una mirada clavada en mi espalda.

* * *

**Diganme que tal ¿si? y siento si hay alguna falta de ortografia.. Reviews!**


	44. Lejoscontigo

**Aquí estoy de vuelta... bueno no quiero aburrir a los lectores de esto con mis tonterías pero básicamente mi ordenador decidido estar en estado de coma durante un tiempo y justo hoy por la mañana me lo devolvieron pero el fanfic no me va muy bien así que hasta ahora no he podido subir nada.**

**En cuanto a lo del lemmon aun tengo intención de hacerlo en el próximo cap es un J / E obviamente asi que... si me pueden ayudar... abajo les dejo un email al que me pueden escribir. Tengo que responder por aqui a los reviews por que el fanfic esta en mi contra.**

**JAKEDWARDLOVE : Wii te encanto ! que encanto (jejej) en cuanto a lo del comportamiento de Paul se explica un poco en este cap pero si no lo explico del todo bien diganmelo y en el proximo lo aclaro del todo =) **

Naimzempo: Hola gracias ! ¿tipo de cosas? lo siento pero soy un poco corta de entendederas xD y en cuanto a Paul te digo lo mismo que a JAKEDWARDLOVE

Legend of mana : Gracias gracias si la verdad es que Jacob tiene los mismos sueños que todo el mundo =3 siempre es mejor un poco de ayuda bueno abajo esta mi mail o msn asi que por ahi si puedes te agradecería tu ayuda besos cuidate!

Rose KR : Gracias besos cuidate!

marizu194 Jajaj celos a la carta ! jajaja si grabalo pero yo quiero una copia de ese video, gracias a ti por leerme y por alegrarme un poco el dia 3

aru-chan : El fanfic esta para satisfacer nuestras perversiones xD espero volver a verte por aqui.

love edward: Bueno aqui esta la conti y espero verte mas por aqui.

Gracias a tods y aqui va el fic!

* * *

Paul Pov:

-Yo quiero… un zumo de naranja no mejor uno de piña o…

-Basta ya Paul decídete por algo ya.-Dijo Jacob haciendo un mohín.

-Esta bien entonces tomare un café.-Le guiñe el ojo a la camarera que no parecía muy enfada aunque hubiera tardado mas de media hora pedir, me gire hacia Jacob que me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estas bien?

-No, claro que no, podías haber pedido un maldito café antes.-Declaro y se fue en dirección al baño. Suspire mi amigo se había estado comportando raro todo el día y sabía que era por culpa de ese vampiro, un gruñido se escapo de mis labios sin querer, sabía que tarde o temprano esos dos volverían a estar juntos y en un principio estaba dispuesto a ayudar a que eso ocurriese lo mas pronto posible pero pasar estos días con Jacob me hizo recordar lo que se sentía tener una familia de verdad y querer protegerla a toda costa y ese maldito cachorro descerebrado era mi familia y no voy a dejar que él le vuelva a hacer daño, aún recuerdo la voz de Seth cuando me llamo para decirme que tenía que venir lo mas rápido posible.

-Flash Back-

-¿Si?-Respondí al teléfono, desde el otro lado se oyó un silencio y justo cuando iba a colgar alguien pareció decir algo.-Perdone pero no le he entendido.

-Paul.-Seth reconocería su voz en cualquier lado.

-Seth.-Respondí sin poder creer que después de más de veinte años sin hablarnos ahora me llamase.

-Es Jacob, el….-Su voz se rompió y oí un gruñido, no hizo falta que dijese nada mas en cuanto dijo Jacob mi alarma interna se encendió, Jacob había sido como ese hermano pequeño que nunca pude tener hasta que paso a ser mi cuñado y aunque durante mucho tiempo le odie por su decisión de irse con los Cullen aun seguía siendo mi hermano.

-Cogeré el primer avión hacia allí, espérame en el aeropuerto.

-Ven por favor, en Forks estamos en Forks.

-Fin del Flash Back-

-Su café.-Dijo la camarera dejando una taza pequeña en la mesa y con la falda unos centímetros mas corta que antes.

-Gracias preciosa, por cierto ¿has visto donde se ha metido mi amigo?-Pregunte guiñándole un ojo a la chica y ella señalo con su cabeza hacia el baño a lo que yo asentí y me puse de pies dispuesto a encontrar a Jake.

-Es injusto Cullen, injusto.-Oí una voz desde el interior del baño y creía reconocer a quien pertenecía.

-¿Injusto? Yo creo que es más injusto lo que tú me haces Jacob, traerte a ese para darme celos.-Respondió el vampiro y no me gusto para nada su tono.

-No me hagas reír ¿Por qué ibas tú a tener celos de Paul?

No se oía nada mas, y en mi cabeza se levantaba una batalla por un lado debería dejar solo a Jacob para que arregle sus problemas con el vampiro pero…

Entre en el baño sin pensarlo y no pude evitar sorprenderme ante lo que veía.

Jacob estaba acorralado contra la pared y el cuerpo de el Cullen lo cubría completamente, le había estado besando y al parecer con mucha pasión por que sus labios estaban un poco mas rojos e hinchados, se separaron inmediatamente y el cachorro se sonrojo violentamente.

-Nos vamos.-Dije acercándome a Jacob y tirando de su mano, y el tenia una mirada que parecía decir ¿Qué haces?.-He dicho que nos vamos Jacob Black. El vampiro intento evitar que me llevase a Jake pero un gruñido y una mirada asesina fue suficiente para que se apartase.

Le arrastre literalmente por todo el centro comercial hasta llegar al Jeep del Cullen grandullón, abrí la puerta con las llaves que me había dado Alice antes por si pasaba algo y empuje violentamente a Jacob en el asiento del copiloto , rápidamente cruce por delante del Jeep entre y cogí con violencia el volante.

-¿Qué creías que hacías?.-Le pregunte entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nada, no tengo por que darte explicaciones Paul.

-Si por supuesto que si yo soy responsable de ti y tengo que cuidarte.-Dije con toda la furia que tenía dentro.

-Ya soy mayorcito además nadie te pidió que hicieras nada por mi.-Declaro el mirándome a los ojos.

-Ella…me pidió que lo hiciera.-Lo dije sin pensar y me hundí en el asiento sintiendo como los ojos me picaban.-Antes de morir tu hermana me pidió, mas bien me exigió que cuidase de ti, pero no pude hacerlo por que te fuiste con el, con ellos, ya te hicieron daño Jacob no voy a permitir que lo vuelvan a hacer.

El pareció confundido por un momento pero al final entendió. Rachel mi Rachel la hermana de Jacob, mi imprimación y seguramente la única persona a la que podré querer en lo que me resta de vida, la había perdido hace muchos años. Yo no podía dejar de convertirme por que cuando Sam dejo su cargo de alfa para Jacob el se fue y al final el cargo fue a parar a mis manos, después de eso nuestra manada se fue disolviendo pero ya era muy tarde para envejecer al lado de Rachel hasta que un día murió pero no sin antes obligarme a cuidar de su caprichoso y malcriado hermano, y esa era la razón por la que no dudaría ni un segundo en llevarme lejos a Jacob para que no le hagan daño, aunque no puedo negar querer a Jacob como algo mas que a un hermano pero no como la quería a ella un amor como ese no se repite dos veces en una vida, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mi cara y oí un sollozo a mi lado me gire y le vi, miraba al suelo con fuerza peleando por no romper a llorar el también, alargué una mano y le borre las lágrimas me partía el alma verle así y saber que por culpa de mis estupidos impulsos estaba así.

-Jake… yo

-Nos vamos-Me interrumpió el.

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres con que nos vamos?

-Lejos, vámonos lejos no puedo quedarme aquí, no con el, no quiero volver a pasar por todo lo que he pasado para estar a su lado.

-Pero tu…

-¿Le quiero?-Cogió una bocanada de aire.- Por supuesto que le quiero y siempre le voy a querer eso no va a cambiar ni aunque me vaya al otro lado del mundo Paul, pero no quiero seguir sufriendo no mas.

-No se que decirte, no esperaba que me dijeras algo como eso.-Una luz de esperanza se encendió en mi interior.

-Quiero irme…contigo.-Acerco su rostro peligrosamente al mío, sentía como los latidos de mi corazón y el del suyo corrían rápidamente cuando un ruido nos saco de ese estado y nos obligo a separarnos como si nos hubieran pillado robando un caramelo.

* * *

EDWARD POV :

No sabia como reaccionar ante lo que estaba viendo, dentro del coche estaba Jacob con su rostro a menos de diez milímetros del de Paul estaban a punto de besarse y en sus pensamientos ninguno de los dos tenían la intención de retroceder, no pude evitar intentar abrir el coche y lo logre y tire de Jake hacia mi, lo cogí por el antebrazo y lo acerque a mi cuerpo.

-Sueltale.-Grito Paul corriendo hacia donde estabamos e interponiendose entre el y yo.

-¿Y si no quiero que chucho?.- Sise, el me gruño en repuesta.

-Paul , espera en casa por favor.-Dijo Jacob liberándose de mi agarre y colocando una mano en el hombro del otro hombre lobo.-Por favor.-Repitió y este dio un paso atrás y se marcho no sin antes dejarme claro en sus pensamiento que si tocaba a Jake me mataría.

-Jacob.

-¿Que?¿Que quieres?¿Por que no puedes dejarme en paz Cullen?Por que...-Susurro y rompió a llorar.

-No quiero dejarte, no quiero que te vayas , no voy a permitirlo, esta vez sera distinto te lo prometo.

-¿Distinto? ¿Distinto a que? Tu y yo siempre nos hemos odiado por una cosa o por otra y ya no tengo ninguno razón por la que quedarme aquí Cullen.-Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Si que hay una razón y se que lo sabes , siempre lo has sabido, siempre. Es imposible pensar que hayas podido olvidar lo que sientes cuando me tocas.-Dije alargando una mano y recorriendo su brazo de arriba a abajo.-Cuando sientes mi respiracion chocar contra la tuya.-Me acerque a su cara.-Cuando estamos tan cerca que podemos leer lo que sentimos en nuestros ojos , no lo puedes haber olvidado eso no se olvida, ni si quiera yo que he vivido el doble que tu recuerdo nada tan bien como el sabor de tus labios o tu ronroneante voz en mi oído.

Por un momento los dos nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, como intentando buscar algo en nuestras miradas ¿Arrepentimiento? no yo no quería que el se arrepintiera por sentí lo que siente. ¿Miedo? Sabia que yo tenia miedo a perderlo y sobre todo tenia miedo a creer que el ya no sentía nada por mi. Y por fin un atisbo de decisión en su mirada.

-Nunca ha habido ni habrá nada entre nosotros Edward recuerdalo, nunca.-Grito se alejo de mi lo mas rapido que pudo y me dejo alli mirando el sitio por el que el se habia marchado, mientras esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza.

* * *

**Wow no quedo tan mal nee? Bueno no desesperen para el viernes o el domingo subo el otro cap desde el punto de vista de Jacob y asi comprenderan un monton de cosas espero.**

**Diganme que tal ¿si? Reviews siempre son bienvenido. Ilovetwilightboys. Les dejo mi mail para que me ayuden con el lemmon si? es nena_ y ahora lo separo por si fanfic me lo borra n e n a _ d e l a j a h o t m a i l . c o m sin espacios**


	45. Ultimos caps !

**_Aqui estoy otra vez con el ultimo o penúltimo capitulo aun no lo se mis planes son que este sea el ultimo cap y que en el próximo ponga un pequeño epilogo (creo que se llamaba asi) y unos agradecimientos ya que el fanfic no me deja ver los reviews y no he podido responder... también he de decir que he quitado el lemmon por que quería respetar un poco la linea de como iba mi historia y aun no se como escribir un edward/jacob en condiciones no me odien._**

**_Antes de que mi conexion muriese y de que el fanfic no me hiciese caso vi algo sobre si esta historia era un jacob/edward y entono el mea culpa en el cap pasado me metí mucha prisa y no me fije en ese detalle pero ustedes si ¬¬ jajaj bueno gracias por señalar eso ya que este fic es un completo edward/jacob ya que no me imagino muy bien a Edward como uke (pasivo)_**

**_Eso era todo y espero que no les disguste esto tanto la verdad me he roto la cabeza pensando en como no decepcionaros... acepto ideas para mi pequeño epilogo que creo que ira sobre lo que les pasara en el futuro a estos dos ... ENJOY !_**

* * *

**PAUL POV :**

**-¿Estas seguro de lo que vamos a hacer Jacob?-Pregunte por vigésimo tercera vez en lo que llevábamos de tarde.**

**-Paul estoy seguro, ahora hazme un favor y ve a por las cosas que están en el garaje.-Dijo y bufo con desesperación viendo que no podía meter todo lo que el quería en su maleta, sonreí ese chico nunca cambiaría.**

**Baje las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar con todas las cosas que habían tiradas por todos lados, nunca hubiese imaginado que los Black tuviesen tantas cosas, por fin llegue al garaje y la cosa no parecía mejorar, estaba todo lleno de cajas, suspire si hubiera sabido que tendría que hacer todo esto nunca le hubiese propuesto a Jacob que viajásemos, la verdad nunca espere que el me dijese que si, creí que en algún momento el se arrepentiría y se quedaría con su vampiro pero cuando una idea se mete en la cabeza de Jacob Black casi nada puede quitársela, cogi cuatro cajas como pude intentando no perder el equilibrio e hice mi camino hasta llegar a la cocina donde una de las cajas se cayó quedando todo lo que había en su interior en el suelo, una a una fui cogiendo todas las cosas hasta que llegue a una pequeña caja negra con un lazo dorado alrededor mire hacia todos los lados como si fuera un ladrón cerciorándome que Jacob no asomaba por ningún lado, y tire del lazo con delicadeza con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, abrí la tapa y vi un montón de fotos en el interior de la pequeña caja , fotos de los Cullen , de Bella, de algunos viajes de Jacob, de sus hermanas, de su padre y un álbum de fotos de cuero negro , lo abrí con mucho cuidado y vi que dentro habían fotos de Jacob y Edward, no pude evitar morderme el labio con nerviosismo parecían tan felices en esas fotos que casi podía sonreír con solo mirarlas, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de ver las fotos hubo algo que me llamo la atención una bolsita de terciopelo rojo estaba en el fondo de la cajita la cogí y tire de uno de los cordones para ver que había dentro, no pude evitar que un pequeño gritito involuntario escapara de entre mis labios, dos anillos, los anillos mas hermosos que hubiese visto nunca estaban allí con las iniciales del vampiro y de Jake grabadas en su interior, oí ruidos procedentes de arriba y volví a guardarlo todo retomando mi camino hacia Jacob. **

**-Vaya ya creía que te habías perdido.-Dijo Jacob revolviendo entre su ropa.**

**-No… aquí estoy… yo ¿que quieres que haga con esto?-Estire mi mano y le entre la caja negra.**

**-Vaya, no recuerdo haber visto eso antes, déjame mirar que hay dentro y luego decidimos que hacer con eso.-Sonrío intentando desenvolver el lazo de la caja.**

**-Si, bueno me voy a ver si puedo comer algo o moriré de hambre.-Declare y salí corriendo como pude de aquella casa no quería estar allí cuando Jake viese lo que tenia esa caja, me senté en el porche, un olor llamo mi atención y mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando vi bajar a Alice Cullen del coche que acababa de aparcarse justo en frente de mi.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-Me puse de pies interponiéndome entre la puerta y ella. **

**-Vengo a hablar con Jacob.-Dijo evitando mirarme a la cara.**

**-No creo que tengas nada que hablar con él sanguijuela.-Espete.**

**-Pus yo creo que si.-Dijo girándose hacía mi y no pude evitar gruñirle.-Venga Paul déjate ya de tonterías, los dos sabemos que lo mejor para Jacob es estar con Edward le sigue amando y nunca podría amarte a ti.**

**-Quien dijo aquí que lo que yo quiero es que Jacob me ame sanguijuela, lo único que yo quiero es que el sea feliz de una vez por todas y tu hermanito le ha hecho daño demasiadas veces ya.**

**-Pero el solo puedo ser feliz con Edward y Edward solo puede ser feliz con el.-Su mirada se entristeció, me aparte no tenia sentido alargar la espera, sabía que tarde o temprano eso pasar , ella me sonrió y llamo a la puerta yo cogí la moto de Jacob y me marche sin un rumbo fijo.**

**ALICE POV:**

**Oí unos pasos acercarse, desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

**-¿Alice?-Pregunto Jacob confundido.**

**-Veo que no me equivocaba.- Dije asomándome y viendo las maletas colocadas en el salón y algunas cajas tiradas por el suelo.**

**-¿Qué no te equivocabas?**

**-Si bueno, tuve una visión y como normalmente no puedo ver tu futuro ni de ninguno de los de tu especie creí que me había equivocado, pero por lo que veo no es así ¿Cuando te vas?**

**-Mañana a las siete y media.-Miro con nerviosismo sus pies.**

**-¿Servirá de algo que te diga que no lo hagas?-El negó con la cabeza-Y si te digo que si te vas Edward morirá.-Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra seguí hablando.-Lo vi eso es lo que vi en mi visión, el se moría después de algún tiempo sin alimentarse, moría, también te vi a ti volvías de un viaje o algo así por eso vine a verte y lo peor es que Edward lo sabe y esta dispuesto a dejar que te vayas por tu felicidad Jacob , por eso te pido que te quedes no quiero ver morir a Edward.-Pude ver por la expresión de Jacob que al menos pensaría en lo que le había dicho, me acerque a el le di un suave beso en la mejilla y me marche segura de que en cuanto llegase a casa Edward no estaría muy satisfecho con lo que había hecho. **

**

* * *

**

**Edward Pov:**

**-Alice.-Dije al ver a mi hermana entrar en mi habitación. **

**-Se lo que me vas a decir Edward pero he hecho lo que tenia que hacer lo que cualquier hermana haría por su hermano, no podía dejar que sufrieras de esa forma.**

**-Tu misma dijiste que el lograría ser feliz tarde o temprano y eso es lo único que me importa Alice que el sea feliz, que me olvide, que olvide todo el daño que le hice y si para eso yo tengo que salir de su vida entonces lo haré.**

**-Edward.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Jacob esta en camino, lo ves hermanito al final no era tan malo mi plan, ahora te toca a ti y no seas tonto se que tu solo quieres lo mejor para el pero Edward yo te dije que el seria feliz por que lo vi no dije que nunca te olvidaría, tu recuerdo seria como la tristeza envolviendo su felicidad y eso puede cambiar, pero esa es tu decisión, por una vez en tu vida se un poco egoísta y piensa en ti antes que en la persona a la que amas.-Dijo mi hermana y se marcho.**

**Tenia que decidir que es lo que iba a hacer, quiero a Jacob con todo mi ser, pero se que si se queda a mi lado podría sufrir en cambio si dejo que se marche el podría tener una vida normal, una vida que yo jamás podría darle, aunque sin el la vida ya no valdría la pena y la visión de Alice se haría realidad por que yo mismo me aseguraría de morir de la forma mas dolorosa, seguí con mis cavilaciones durante un tiempo mas pero entonces el olor de Jacob me golpeo de lleno en la cara , como podría vivir sin volver a sentir ese olor, sonreí supongo que por una vez puedo ser un poco egoísta.**

**-Cullen.-Jacob grito entrando en mi habitación.-No me importa lo que me digas, pienso marcharme de todas formas, solo he venido aquí para asegurarme que no harás nada estupido, ya se que te estoy pidiendo demasiado por que para ti no cometer estupideces es muy difícil pero si algunas vez me has querido como dices quererme mantente quietecito, aliméntate y vive el resto de tu jodida existencia con alguna vampiresa. **

**-Y si no quiero vivir sin ti Jacob.-Dije acercándome a el y apoyando mi frente en su barbilla.**

**-Entonces hazlo por mí.-Dijo y sentí como unos sollozos salían de su boca.**

**-Mi pequeño lobito.-Acaricie su rostro con suavidad.-Si quieres que siga viviendo cuando te vayas al menos déjame volver a sentir como es besarte sin tener que obligarte a que lo hagas, casi no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que me besaste por que tu querías.-Jacob me miro pareció dudar por unos segundos pero entonces unió sus labios a los míos, no deje que rompiese el beso no deje que se me escapase otra vez y no pensaba hacerlo.-¿Esta vez no te iras de mi lado?**

**-No y no tengo planeado hacerlo.-Sonrei no pude evitar hacerlo mi sufrimiento, todo mi sufrimiento y el de Jake ahora se veia recompensado , el habia decidido quedarse a mi lado y ya nada nos iba a separar.**

**-¿Nunca lo olvidaste verdad?.-Me miro confundido.- Esto, lo que había entre nosotros... es imposible olvidarlo.**

**-Tienes razón es imposible.**

**-Bueno y ahora que sabemos que puedes tener hijos ¿que te parece si lo intentamos?-Empuje al lobo no tan suavemente sobe la cama. **

**

* * *

_Diganme que tal y no sean muy crueles con esta pobre escritora =) de todas formas gracias por estar ahí. Reviews!_**


	46. Su mejor truco Epilogo

**Bien aqui estamos de vuelta por que sentia que os mereciais tener un final para esta historia si es que se la puede llamar asi... he hecho todo lo que he podido pero no estoy pasando por mi mejor racha asi que bueno, despues de tanto tiempo esto es lo unico que he podido hacer.**

**Espero que no os decepciones mucho y que no me odieis eternamente! Y gracias por todo el apoyo a lo largo de este estupido proyecto no se como agredeceroslo, sabed que habeis hecho a alguien muy feliz con vuestros reviews =)**

* * *

El sol estaba en pleno auge, unas risas atronadoras sacudieron los árboles circundantes.

-¿Entonces que es lo que quieres?-Una suave voz susurro desde su espalda.

-¿Yo? Creía que hoy era el cumpleaños de Luca, no el mío.

-Luca esta con todos los demás en el jardín.

-¿Crees que se lo esta pasando bien?

-Claro que si, se parece mas a ti de lo que crees.-Sintió como una frías manos se colaban por debajo de su camiseta y lo atraían hacia si mismo.

-Yo creo que se parece a ti.

-Bueno...si hablamos del aspecto físico, si, tienes razón.

-Es tu viva imagen.-Interrumpió ganando una sonora carcajada de parte de su pareja.

-Exacto es mi viva imagen, pero por tu culpa tiene un carácter de los mil demonios.

-Eh.-Le dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas consciente de que ni si quiera sentiría el golpe, sintió como la fría respiración de su pareja chocaba contra su tibio cuello y una fuerte sacudida hizo que sus piernas comenzaran a temblar.

-Parece increíble que hayan pasado ya ocho años ¿no crees?

-¿Tan pronto y ya estas harto de mi?-Sintió a su pareja tensarse detrás de el.

-Aun no me has dicho por que decidiste quedarte conmigo...

-¿Aun sigues con eso Edward?-Replico enfadado, dándose la vuelta para dar la cara al vampiro.

-Vamos, vamos tenéis que daros prisa. Es el momento de apagar las velas.-Alice irrumpió en la cocina abriendo la nevera y sacando una enorme tarta de chocolate decorada cuidadosamente, miro la tarta frunciendo los labios y pasando un dedo por la chocolatada superficie lo introdujo en su boca.-Puag, no se como pueden comer estas cosas.-Se detuvo al darse cuenta del tenso ambiente.-Chicos, vamos.

Edward se dejo empujar por su hermana y se fijo en que su pareja se quedaba de pies en medio de la cocina, seguramente reflexionando sobre lo que le acababa de decir.

-Te dije que no era un buen momento para presionarle.-Declaro su hermana con un tono de molestia mientras tiraba de el hacia el salón.

-No pude evitarlo Alice.-De pronto ella se giro y obligo a Edward a mirarle a la cara.

-El te eligió a ti, creía que ya lo habías entendido.

-Si, lo entiendo.

Llegaron al salón donde varias personas estaban arremolinadas alrededor de Luca, Edward le observo detenidamente. Tenia el pelo cobrizo no muy corto ni muy largo, lo suficiente como para que le tapase la cara al agacharse, sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo casi animal, y poseían unas chispas de color negro, su piel era una tonalidad mas oscura que la de Edward pero aun así poseía su palidez, su cuerpo estaba demasiado formado para tener tan solo ocho años, y su sonrisa, definitivamente si Edward tenia que decidir que es lo que mas le gustaba de aquel muchacho, era su sonrisa, grande, brillante, que parecía iluminar toda la estancia, le recordaba demasiado a la sonrisa de Jacob.

Las luces se apagaron y la luz proveniente de las velas colocadas sobre la tarta era lo único que iluminaba el espacioso salón, habían retirado todos los muebles dejando tan solo una larga mesa donde aguardaba la tarta triunfante y varias sillas alrededor para los invitados, la decoración era demasiado sobria como para tratarse de un cumpleaños infantil, pequeñas luces permanecían encendidas a lo largo y ancho del techo imitando a las luciérnagas, en el ventanal habían sido colocadas pequeñas florecillas de todos lo colores y unos elegantes globos plateados y azules invadían completamente la estancia.

Edward se fijo en Luca quien miraba atentamente un punto detrás de el, se giro y vio como se acercaba hacia ellos Jacob sonriente.

-¿Doce años?-Pregunto el lobo colocándose al lado suyo.

-Si, doce, Jasper pensó que era una edad bastante razonable para su desarrollo físico. Aunque en realidad hoy cumplía ocho años.-Poso suavemente su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jacob reconfortándose de la sensación de paz que le proporcionaba.

-Vamos Luca pide un deseo.-Jacob grito riendo y enrollando un brazo alrededor de Edward, quien ahora se incorporaba y sonreía realmente feliz.

-¿Sabes que es lo que ha pedido Luca?

-Vamos, no puedes intentar invadir su privacidad.

-Si, si que puedo. No me gusta como le miraba la hija de lo Smith y lo peor es que su hermano le miraba de la misma forma.-Edward termino de recoger las cosas y escucho la voz de sus padres despidiéndose.

-¿Tengo que ponerme celoso?

-Vamos vampiro, no me vengas con esas cosas. Yo lo único que quiero es que nadie se acerque a el, no cuando solo tiene ocho años.-Jacob rebatió, frunciendo los labios y mirando fijamente por el ventanal.

-No es nuestra culpa que Luca sea un chico bastante atractivo, es mas deberías...

-No, no quiero que digas nada mas jodido vampiro, Luca es solo un crío.

-Pero...

-Cállate, hablemos de otro tema ¿quieres?

-Esta bien, esta bien. Parecía muy feliz con los regalos ¿no crees?

-Si.-Sonrío y abrazo a Edward con mucha presión.

-Entonces... ¿Te veo mañana?-Luca removía su pie con nerviosismo y movía las manos.

-Claro.-El chico sonrío y alargo una mano hacia la cara del niño, para hacer que le mirase a los ojos.

-Eh tu, será mejor que apartes tus sucias manos de mi...

-¡Jacob, cállate!-Edward tiro de la camiseta de Jacob intentando que no saliese corriendo y golpease al chico de los Smith quien ahora miraba sonrojado y asustado la situación que ocurría delante de el.

-Gabe, será mejor que te marches.-Luca susurro sombríamente y empujo al otro hacia la puerta de la entrada.

-Te veo mañana Luca.-Dijo el chico antes de abandonar la casa.

Jacob respiraba con dificultad y miraba al suelo, Edward permacia tirando de su camiseta y Luca les miraba a ambos con fastidio y asombro.

-Me voy a mi habitación.-Declaro Luca quien daba sonoras zancadas enfatizando su enfado.

-¿Sabes que pidió?

-¿Que?-Grito Jacob mirando el camino por el que se había marchado el chico.

-El deseo de Luca, el pidió tener algún día lo que nosotros dos tenemos.-Miro expectante la reacción de Jacob quien solo miraba hacia algún punto, frustrado dio un pequeño suspiro y se marcho detrás de Luca.

-Déjame en paz.-Grito.

-Vamos Luca, abre por favor.-Edward permacia apoyado sobre la puerta de la habitación de Luca.

-No.

-¿Tan importante es el chico de los Smith?

-No, no lo es.-La puerta se abrió repentinamente provocando que el vampiro perdiese la compostura por un instante.-Bueno...en realidad, no lo se. Pero eso no es lo que importa, es que no se por que Jacob siempre tiene que tratarme de esa forma

-¿Me dejas pasar?-El chico asintió y el y Edward entraron en su habitación, era bastante amplia con un ventanal sustituyendo una de las paredes y estaba pintada en un tenue color almendra, estaba llena de estanterías negras que contenían cientos de libros y algunos discos, en el centro de la habitación había una cama de tamaño matrimonial con sabanas de color beige, la decoración se resumía en cientos de pósters de distintos grupos rock de los setenta, ochenta y noventa, y un sofá color canela.

Luca se sentó en la alfombra blanca y palmeo al lado suyo indicando a Edward que se sentase a su lado a lo que este asintió y se sentó.

-¿Así que Gabe?-Pregunto con un tono juguetón revolviéndole el pelo.

-¿Gabe?-Luca se sonrojo y escondió su cara entre las manos.

-Si, el chico de los Smith, ya sabes se acerca mucho a ti.-Luca se negaba a sacar su cara de entre las manos.- ¿Es un poco mayor no crees?

-¡Eso no importa!-Grito el chico.

-Vamos Luca, tiene quince años.-Intento razonar Edward, casi olvidando lo cabezota que era el chico.

-Pero tú siempre dices que la edad no es lo importante.

-Tienes ocho años Luca.-Los dos se giraron al oír la voz de Jacob quien estaba de pies frente a ellos.

-Doce.-Refuto el niño.

-No, tienes ocho.-Jacob bufo y sentó al lado de Edward.

-Pero tu y papa os lleváis mucho años de diferencia ¿verdad?-Luca pregunto mirando seriamente a Edward.

-Cien.-Respondió el vampiro ganándose un codazo por parte de Jacob.-Año arriba, año abajo.

-Esta bien, sal con ese chico si quieres.-Jacob se levanto tirando de la mano de Edward.-Pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a tener que ganarse nuestra confianza, y aun no has visto a tía Rosalie enfadada.-Jacob dio un suave beso en la frente de su hijo.

-Esta vez tu padre tiene razón.-Dijo el vampiro y sonrío suavemente a su hijo y salio de la habitación con su marido.

-¿Así que esta vez tengo razón?

-Si.-Empujo a Jacob contra la pared.

-Sabes que tarde o temprano Luca encontrara a alguien ¿verdad?

-Si.-Jacob enterró su cara en el pelo de Edward.-Pero es mejor tarde que temprano.

-Espero que el no tarde tanto tiempo en encontrar a su media naranja.-Respondió el vampiro besando suavemente el cuello de Jacob.-Seguro que encuentra a alguien que este buscando un hibrido lobo-vampiro-humano, al que amar.

Los dos rieron al unísono.

-¿Sabes? Me quede contigo por que aprendí que lo que yo andaba buscando es un vampiro testarudo y sobre protector y cuando me di cuenta de que podía perderte comprendí que por fin había encontrado mi media naranja.

-Jacob, quédate siempre.-Edward no sabia que más decir, había esperado por tanto tiempo una respuesta por parte de su marido que ahora no le salían las palabras.

-Siempre.-Jacob miro a su vampiro y dio gracias al destino o a lo que sea por tener lo que ahora tenia, un marido que siempre estaba a su lado y un estupendo hijo hibrido.

* * *

**Me gustaria pediros un ultimo favor y es que me digais que tal os ha parecido.**

**Con todo esto os digo adios mis queridos lectores, por fin he conseguido acabar esto, mas que por mi por vosotros!**

**Att nunca os olvidara Ann**


End file.
